El Nuevo Ranger Legendario
by Anakin Namikaze
Summary: Que pasaría si en el ataque del Kyubi, un misterioso personaje, lo rescata y se lo lleva a su dimension, y lo entrenara para ser el siguente Ranger, para la batalla legendaria. Tendrá que defender su mundo y al mundo que lo acogió. En este fic Los padres de naruto siguen vivos. Esto es un Crossover de naruto y de los power rangers.
1. Chapter 1

Hola me llamo Alan

Este es unos de tantos de mis primeros fics que hare

Espero que les gusten tanto a mí como a ustedes ya que es mi primera vez que hago esto.

Prologo

La luna llena estaba como el cielo de la noche que era tan claro como el cristal. Desafortunadamente, para el pueblo de konoha, un 10 de octubre, esta no era una noche para disfrutar de la tranquilidad ya que la aldea se hallaba sumida en el caos.

Actualmente el kyubi ( kurama) estaba desatando el terror en toda la aldea, destruyendo casas y asesinando a la gente. Pero los civiles de konoha no sabían que el kyubi estaba siendo controlado por un enmascarado llamado ``Madara Uchiha´´ que en realidad era Obito Uchiha. Muchos se peguntaban sobre como el kyubi estaba atacando su aldea. Pero ahora los shinobi tanto chunnins, jounins como anbus e inclusive el sandaime estaban luchando con todo lo que tenían para detener a la bestia de la destrucción que estaba haciendo de sus hogares y familias.

Mientras la batalla seguía en su auge, las esperanzas resurgieron cuando un flash apareció en la montaña de los hokages: ahí estaba Minato Namikaze el Yondaime Hokage, el cual estaba deteniendo una bijudama. Después de eso Obito apareció en un vórtice tratando de atacar a Minato, pero el hombre reacciono rápido con su kunai causando que después aparecieran en un campo de Konoha.

Continuaban enfrentándose en un combate que parecía no tener fin, Minato le puso un sello en el torso de Obito obligándolo a quitar el control de Kyubi y, de esa forma, arruinó sus planes

Después de su fracaso de no destruir a Konoha, Obito juro que algún día destruiría la aldea y al mundo y, con eso, desapareció en un vórtice. Minato entonces utilizo el Hiraishin no jutsu para trasladarse para detener a kyubi, mientras convocaba a bunta el jefe sapo para inmovilizarlo por un momento. Formó diversos sellos y se llevó consigo al zorro a una zona alejada a 10 km de Konoha, fue entonces cuando todos los ninjas de konoha vieron una explosión fuerte y poderosa y se dirigieron para allá.

Con Minato

Cuando Minato apareció estaba junto a Kushina aún débil debido a la extracción del kyubi. Kushina tenía en sus brazos un recién nacido, rubio, piel clara, 6 marcas de zorro en sus mejillas que dormía sin enterarse de nada. Minato sabía lo que habría que hacer aunque le doliera con toda su alma, que estaba dispuesto a sacrificar su vida para proteger tanto para su hijo y para la aldea. Así que estaba trazando unos sellos y convoco al shinigami para sellar la mitad del bijuu, en cuanto termino el sellado, algo raro sucedió, Minato habría sobrevivido al kinjutsu pero se sentía muy débil debido al gasto del chacra y sobrevivir a tal combate ante el enmascarado y al zorro. Así que se quedaron inconscientes los padres de naruto.

Mientras tanto en un lugar del bosque de konoha

Estaba caminando de un tupido bosque un sujeto de camisa negra de manga larga, unos pantalones cafés, junto con unos zapatos para vestir, tenía el cabello corto y erizado. Había escuchado los ataques y se dio prisa para ver que sucedía así que acelero el paso y vio algo que le impacto.

Había unos cuerpos junto a un altar, ahí se encontraba un pequeño recién nacido que estaba llorando, el sujeto observó los cuerpos y vieron que estaban graves pero se recuperarían y vio al pequeño con lastima, camino para acercase y lo sujeto en sus brazos aun tenía su manta para protegerlo de la fría noche.

Justo en este momento tuvo una premonición de lo que pasaría aunque fuera breve, vio una batalla durante unos años, veía a ninjas combatiendo a soldados que él había combatido tales como patrulleros, maquinas, humanoides y dinosaurios. Después de eso observo más a claro que de ahí aparecieron cientos de rangers de varias generaciones para la batalla legendaria que iba a suceder durante unos años. Y vio al niño ya de futuro que el seria clave para la batalla final entre el bien y el mal.

Después de terminar su premonición, vio al pequeño y hizo una decisión que cambiaria para siempre

¿?: Muy bien, sé lo que tengo que hacer, no quiero dejarte aquí solo sin tus padres, yo te cuidare y te entrenare para ser el ranger legendario.

Mientras contactaba en su comunicador de su muñeca y hablaba con alguien

¿?: Alpha necesito que me teletransporte a la base, algo sucedió y necesito de su ayuda junto a zordon y mi esposa, me contactan.

Alpha: Enseguida Tommy,- Teletrasportación iniciada.

Y el sujeto ahora descubierto tommy es teletransportado junto en sus brazos al niño que ya no estaba llorando y se sienta cómodo en su presencia y aparecieron en una base alejada de Konoha.

¿?: ¿Que sucedió tommy? y ¿Quién es ese niño que traes?

Tommy: Kimberly, cuando estaba explorando en otros lugares me encontré con ese niño junto con sus padres, parecían muertos y tuve una premonición de lo que iba a pasar, esperaba que ese día nunca llegara.

Kimberly: No me digas que habrá otra guerra ante nuestros rivales, ahhhh ¿es que algún día los malos nunca se dan por vencidos?

Tommy: Sí lo sé, pero siempre estaremos protegiendo la tierra ante todo, ¿verdad cariño?

Zordon: Vaya que tenemos aquí, un bebé, mmmmmmmm siento una presencia muy fuerte en ese niño, tanto bueno como malo. Tommy, dime has visto su sello en ese niño.

Tommy: no, déjeme checarlo; y veían que tenía un sello en forma de espiral en su estómago

Zordon: ya me lo imaginaba es un jinchuiriki.

Tommy y Kim: ¿un Jinchuiriki?

Zordon: muy bien presten atención porque eso es importante, Un jinchuiriki es una persona que tiene sellada en su interior una bestia con cola, por lo general, son odiadas por tener selladas a tales seres sagrados, hiciste bien tommy en tomar al niño de salvarlo de un infierno.

Tommy: hice lo que tenía que hacer mentor, entonces otra vez necesitaremos los power rangers para detener la siguiente amenaza.

Zordon: Me temo que si tommy pero ustedes 2 no, él lo hará.

Tommy: ¿el? . ¿Estás seguro Zordon?, apenas si podrá con su vida de guardián de una bestia y ahora de ser power ranger, sería una gran responsabilidad que estaría pesándolo.

Kimberly: tranquilo tommy, se que el pequeño lo hará, tengo esperanza en el, ¿tu no mi amor?

Tommy: ehhh claro Kimi, zordon , me gustaría entrenarlo bajo mi tutela para ser el siguiente ranger.

Zordon: con gusto tommy, el seguirá como todo un legado que el llegara a tomar, me pregunto si será el ranger legendario que ha existido; Alpha, manda a Angel Grove a la parejita.

Tommy y Kim: Oiga, no estamos casados.

Zordon y alpha: Jjajajjaa, buena suerte cuidando de su niño, nos veremos otra vez tommy Oliver.

Tommy: cuídese Zordon. Alpha , cuida de zordon por nosotros. Y si necesitan ayuda, aquí estaremos.

Alpha: Claro tommy, mándame saludos a los demás ranger por mí, cuídense amigos.

Y así fueron teletransportados de su ciudad natal a la ciudad de Angel Grove para empezar una nueva vida y una nueva aventura; ser padres y rangers.

Muy bien ese el prologo, les gusto, envíenme sus reviews si necesito mejorar en algo ahora.

¿Que ranger debe ser naruto tengo una lista?

White ranger Mighty Morphing

Green Range Mighty Morphing

Galaxy Red Ranger

Quantum Ranger time force

Red wil force ranger.

Red ninja ranger.

Red Mystic Ranger

Red jungle fury ranger

Red samurai ranger.

¿qué personajes de Naruto deben ser ranger, para unir un equipo y si quieren pongo pareja al rubio una ranger

Ahí están las opciones

Karone

Kendrix

Jen

Tori

Kira

Lily

Emily

O otra personaje de naruto

Bueno me despido, espero que le gusten el fic y que tengan un buen año.


	2. El Nuevo Legendario Ranger

Capitulo 1: la verdad y la historia de los rangers

Han pasado 12 años en la ciudad de Angel Grove, la familia de rangers les ha ido bien, desde que llego naruto a sus vidas les cambio su forma de vida tanto como padres, como para rangers, cuando regresaron estuvieron con sus amigos Jason, Billy, Adam, Kat, Justin, T.J, Cassie, Ashley y Carlos; y les conto lo que sucedió con el niño y ellos se dedicaron a cuidarlo y también entrenarlo para ser el siguiente ranger, ya que por el momento no hay amenazas desde que derrotaron a Rita, Lord Zedd, al imperio de las máquinas y a Divatox, las cosas iban bien hasta el momento.

Al pasar el tiempo el rubio se había encariñado con sus padres adoptivos y estuvo estudiando tanto en la primaria, secundaria de Angel Grove y la preparatoria, ahí conocio muchos amigos y al pasar el tiempo; tanto como tommy y Kimberly, decidieron que debe contarles lo que paso hace 12 años.

Cuando llego nuestro rubio de la prepratoria, ahí estaban sus padres esperándonos

Tommy: Naruto, tienes unos minutos para hablar, es de suma importancia.

Naruto: Si claro papá, que necesitan, algo malo sucedió.

Kimberly: no, bueno te queremos decir, algo lo que sucedió hace 15 años.

Naruto: Que sucedió en esa época, ya digamen, me están preocupando.

Tommy: bueno ahhhh, hace 12 años, yo estuve vagando el mundo viendo cosas nuevas, y un dia de 10 de octubre, sucedió un ataque en una aldea pequeña llamada konoha.

Naruto: que sucedió en ese dia.

Tommy: bueno, no estuve cuando escuche varias explosiones en el lugar y me dirigi ahí, y ahí me encontré con unos cuerpos y ati en un altar.

Naruto: ¿Unos cuerpos?, no me diran que ellos eran mis padres, que les sucedió con ellos, no les paso nada malo, verdad.

Tommy: no sabría decirte, cuando fui estaban inmóviles, pero sentía que andaban débiles. Cuando Te vi ati y cuando te tome en mis brazos, tuve una premonición-

Naruto: ¿Una? premonición, de que se trato papá

Tommy: bueno en eso voy, estaba viendo unos guerreros que combatían contra unas criaturas, que yo había luchado, y te vi ati en la batalla final.

Naruto: Batalla, criaturas, guerreros, de que va todo eso, eso me parece una broma de mal gusto padres.

Kimberly: tranquilízate, yo también me altere cuando escuche la premonición, pero eso es verdad.

Tommy: mira naruto quiero llevarte a un lugar, para que aclares muchas cosa, nos acompañas Kimi.

Kimberly: claro, vamos, asi cierra los ojos naruto.

Naruto: ¿ Porque mamà

Cuando dijo lo ultimo fueron teletrasportados hasta el centro de mando alejado de la ciudad. Cuando llegaron todos estuvieron ilesos, bueno casi.

Naruto: Ahhhhhhh mi cabeza, me esta dando vueltas.

Tommy: debistes escuchar a tu mama; tranquilo es tu primera vez. Te acostumbraras a ese transporte de hecho es mas rápido.

Kimberly: ni que lo digas tommy, eso me trae recuerdos.

Tommy: Alpha, te encuentras ahí, Zordon, hay algien ahí.

Alpha: ahh ahayayaya, quien me despertó de mi sueño. Soñaba que le ganaba a Billy en el ajedrez, ehhh hola Tommy, Kimberly, como han estado.

Tommy: hola Alpha, me alegro que estés bien, y ¿ donde esta zordon?

Alpha: ahhh zordon, fue a su planeta natal en Elgar con el ranger fantasma y con Dimitra.

Kimberly: vaya, alfin Zordon tiene pareja jajajaaj.

Tommy: si , asi Alpha, aun tienes el video que te pedi que lo guardaras, hay que verlo con mi hijo.

Alpha: ¿Tu hijo?, ahh hola me llamo Alpha 5, asistente de Zordon.

Naruto: Hola Alpha, me llamo Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki, es un gusto conocerte.

Tommy: Bien hijo, vamos a la pantalla para que veas algo. Y quiero que escuches todo lo que ha pasado. De hecho has tenido sueño con esos. Verdad.

Naruto: Si, he soñado que estoy con unas personas vestidas y que yo dirigía contra unos soldados, eso que me quieres mostrar.

Tommy: asi es, Alpha, ponlo

Alpha: Enseguida tommy,- y prendían la pantalla del centro, y aparece tommy en un video.

Video de Tommy Oliver

Soy Tommy Oliver, Si están viendo esto, La situación es grave. Este es un video confidencial y solo debe ser visto en caso de emergencia, lo que están por ver; Es la historia de mi vida como Power ranger.

Todo comienza en Angel Grove, 5 adolescentes con carácter fueron reclutados para luchar contra la hechicera Rita Repulsa, ellos supieron utilizar el poder del dinosaurio y se convirtieron en los primeros power rangers; Bajo la guía de Zordon, un ser intergaláctico, Zack, Trini, Billy, Kimberly y Jason defendieron la tierra con valor, y esto obligo a Rita a crear su propio ranger, ahí donde entre por primera vez a Angel Grove, y conocí a Kimberly y combatí con Jason, pero cuando me encontré con Rita, Opuse resistencia pero su magia fue muy poderosa, no podría luchar contra ella, me convertí en el Ranger Verde. Ella me ordeno destruir los power rangers y casi lo consigo, pero mis amigos no se rindieron, me ayudaron destruir la espada de poder y asi quede libre; Y asi me uní al grupo, aunque no por mucho tiempo, pronto descubrí que mis poderes de ranger verde eran pasajeros, así que zordon me dio los poderes del ranger blanco.

Un nuevo villano, Lord Zedd quería destruir la tierra, perdíamos a 3 rangers y teníamos que conseguir una nueva fuente de poder, así que llegaron Rocky, Adam y Aisha; Trini, Zack y Jason cedieron sus poderes, y así surgieron nuevos rangers, y justo a tiempo ya que Lord Zedd y Rita se habían unido y habían creado un nuevo enemigo muy poderoso que sembraría el terror. Rito Repulsa, el grupo lucho ferozmente, pero eso no alcanzo, rito destruyo nuestros zords.

Zordon nos encomendó en buscar a Ninjor, un guerrero del pasado que nos enseñó, los secretos de los maestros ninja, el momento había llegado, teníamos nuevas armas, nuevos zords y nuevos enemigos; pero junto con ellos aparecieron nuevos amigos; cuando Kimberly decidió irse , Katherine era la única opción, ella asumió como la nueva ranger rosa. Justo a tiempo porque el ataque era inminente de Rita y Zedd, logramos escapar a tiempo cuando destruyeron el centro de mando. Entre las ruinas encontramos el zeo ,cristal, un poder místico, que nos envió a un nuevo capítulo como rangers.

Nos convertimos en los power rangers zeo, los poderes zeo eran increíbles y cuando necesitamos refuerzos, recudimos a un viejo amigo, Jason asumió los poderes del ranger dorado, cuando derrotamos al imperio de las maquinas del mando de King Mondo; Cuando nos graduamos estábamos listo a enfrentar el mundo, pero no si antes vivir nuestra última aventura como rangers, era ahora de pasar a otro nivel; Los viejos rangers ya no existían, y así nacieron los turbos rangers. Una pirata espacial llamada divatox atacaba a la tierra pero con nuestros poderes rangers acabamos con ella, con un poco de ayuda claro. Cuando Dimitra nos dijo que debemos continuar con nuestras vidas, debimos elegir a nuestros próximos sucesores y asi elegimos a nuevos amigos y ellos eran; TJ, Cassie, Ashley y Carlos.

Tommy: luego de eso fui a la universidad y ahí me rencontré con Kimberly y estudie paleontología y ella estudio ballet. Y bueno como sabrás regresamos y nos casamos. Mejor continuamos con el video, va ser muy largo.

Pero no hubo respuesta por el rubio porque estaba más interesado en el video.

Divatox era muy fuerte y sus pirañatrones implacables, no estaba dispuesta a rendirse y lanzo un feroz ataque a la base que destruyera de una vez a los turbo rangers y sus poderes. Luego huyo al espacio para capturar a zordon; Los rangers tenían que seguir a divatox al espacio y se enmarcaron e una muy difícil misión dejando atrás todo lo que conocían…. Para siempre.

El viaje espacial era muy peligroso y la diferencia entre amigos y enemigos era muy sutil. Andros demostró mas que un amigo, el era el líder perfecto para un nuevo enemigo y ese enemigo era Astronema, creyeron que no habría esperanza pero andros les dio los astro morphers y se convirtieron los rangers del espacio. Los rangers despertaron de su sueño helado a zhane y el noble ranger plateado se unio al grupo y con todo lo sucedido rescataron a Zordon y salvaron a Astronema que en realidad era Karone, la hermana perdida de Andros.

Pero en en lo profundo del espacio, surgio otra batalla, en el lejano planeta de Mirnion, 5 nuevos héroes, Leo, Kai, Damon, Maya y Kendrix recuperaron los sables galaticos y se convirtieron en los power rangers de la galaxia perdida, debieron unir sus poderes para derrotar a su enemiga rival Traakena. Traakena amenazaba a la colonia espacial terra ventura y para ello tomo una forma ateradora para destruir, leo y su batallador era su única esperanza, al destruir a traakena, se ganaron el agradecimiento eterno del planeta mirnion y de la colonia espacial Terra Ventura.

Mientras tanto en la tierra, un grupo selecto se formaba para luchar, contra una nueva invasión de demonios los rangers de la velocidad de la luz necesitaban a uno para completar su misión y asi como Ryan se les unió al grupo. Los rangers del futuro persiguieron a un peligroso mutante en el paso del tiempo y apareció un héroe muy especial para terminar el trabajo. Eric tardo en aprender que la mayor virtud de un ranger no es el poder; si no es la recompensa de ayudar ala humanidad.

Cole se unio a los power rangers fuerza salvaje, quienes usaron espíritus de animales para vencer a los orgs, los malvados seres que trataron de dominar al mundo mediante de la contaminación y la destrucción, el ultimo en unirse al grupo fue merrick, el lobo lunar

Después de eso pasaron los ninja storms, Dino Trueno, Super Patrulla Delta, Fuerza Mistica, Aceleracion Sobrecarga, Furia Animal, RPM y Samurai

Todos luchamos por salvar la tierra y ayudar a las personas y a todos. Somos los rangers y nunca nos rendiremos y pelearemos hasta el ultimo aliento.

Fin del Video

Tommy: Muy bien naruto, espero que se te aclaro las dudas, de tus sueño y de lo que paso hace 12 años.

Naruto: No, no puedo creerlo, lo que estoy viendo, en realidad Fuistes el Ranger Lengendario papá.

Tommy: Ehhhh si, pero no es para presumir, bien hace años cuando te encontré, mi antiguo mentor Zordon, me dijo que tu serias importante para la batalla final, porque van a regresar unos enemigos mas peligroso de que vistes. Esta misión será la mas difícil de todas hijo. No te obligare hacerlo, es una decisión de que debes tomarla.

Mientras tanto con el rubio, estaba una decisión difícil, le habían revelado la verdad, y sobre una historia impactante, y mas la decisión de tomar el lugar de ser el siguiente ranger. Era una decisión que debe tomarla.

Naruto: Papá, Mamá, se que en mi vida he estado con ustedes y fueron los mejores padres que he tenido, pero si el mundo o en otros universos están en peligro, yo acudiré a donde sea para protegar a lo que mas amo en la vida,. Entonces acepto.

Sus padres se sorprendieron la decisión de su hijo, y estaban orgullosos, y ellos ayudarían pase lo que pasara.

Tommy: Muy bien naruto ya que tomastes tu decisión, entrenaremos durante estos años para ser el siguente ranger, ahí nos encontraremos con antiguos rangers del pasado y ellos te enseñaras su forma de pelear, su estrategia y forma de vida. Creo que tomara como 3 años, pero aquí estaremos para apoyarte.

Naruto: Gracias por todo, dare mi mejor esfuerzo, no los defraudare.

Kimberly: se que no lo haras hijo, siempre nos has dado mucho orgullo y amor.

Mientras tanto en el interior de naruto, brillaba en el sello y salía una persona.

¿?: Saludos Tommy y Kimberly, me llamo Kurama, pero me pueden llamar Zenaku, soy el guardian de su hijo y antiguo Ranger plateado. Estoy para ayudarlo en la batalla legendaria.

Y asi termina este capitulo.

El siguente capitulo va ser el entrenamiento de los rangers tanto como los red rangers y de los especiales.

¿ Que morpher y ranger debe ser el rubio?

1:Red Space Ranger

2: Red Galaxy Red Ranger

3: Quantum Ranger

4 Red Wild Force Ranger

5: Red Wind Ninja Ranger

6: Green Samurai Ranger

7: Shadow Ranger SPD

8: Red Jungle Fury Ranger

9: Red Samurai Ranger

10: Gold Samurai Ranger

Y de parejas bueno incluire a algunas del mundo de naruto tanto de power rangers

Estoy abierto para opciones pero no de los clásico como (sakura, hinata,) sin ofender, pero es algo repetitivo, pero en la realidad me gustan estas personaje.

Bueno yo me despido y que disfruten el capitulo


	3. Capítulo 2: El entrenamiento del Ranger

Hola de nuevo amigos espero que les guste este capítulo, ahora se va tratar tanto el entrenamiento de naruto y de kurama ahora llamado zenaku.

Quiero agradecerles a

alienware64: Quiero agradecerle porque me ha ayudado tanto en el fanfic y de las ideas, y de cómo subir las historias.

Tenebroso: hola, gracias por ver mi fic, espero que te guste, y también tomo por tu voto el Green Ranger, pero ve los demás, espero que le gusten mis opciones, seguro que te sorprenderá

Chivotenkai: hola también gracias por comentar y ya tome tu voto, y también puedes comentar si que pareja quieren para el rubio y para zenaku

Ice Prince 93: De hecho, tomare tu opinión porque estaba viendo de los power rangers Samurai y Super samurái y si le serviría mucho los sellos.

Muy bien sin más pre ángulos el capitulo

Capítulo 2: El entrenamiento del Ranger y un nuevo Amigo.

Mientras tanto que se aparecí el recién llamado Zenaku , los padres adoptivos del rubio, se sorprendieron, porque la historia que le conto Zordon que era una bestia sagrada, y que creyeron que era un ser gigante y no una persona ordinaria.

Zenaku: Disculpe por sorprenderlos, pero desde hace mucho tiempo, quiero conocerlos y quiero agradecerles, por cuidar a mi compañero.

Tommy: Si no se preocupe zenaku, pero tengo una duda

Zenaku: Dígame Tommy, lo escucho.

Tommy: No eras un espíritu que estaba unido con un ranger llamado Merrick Balton.

Cuando escucho de su antiguo amigo, se puso melancólico.

Zenaku: hace años cuando estaba del lado de los orgs, merrick uso una máscara que uso mis poderes, `pero los antiguos guardianes me encerraron en una tumba, cuando me liberaron, me controlaron con el odio que tenía a ellos, pero cuando los rangers destruyeron la maldición quede libre. Pero cuando recupere mis poderes todavía tenía maldad en mí y quería devuelta a mi cuerpo, pero cuando me enfrente con merrick, me derroto y así quede libre de odio. Una vez que derrotaron al Amo Org, quería buscar mi redención para corregir mis actos en el pasado, así que seguí a merrick hasta que él se marchó, el me dio sus poderes del ranger plateado hasta que encontrara un amigo para acompañarlo, así que me fui a las naciones elementales y me convertí en el bijuu llamado Kurama. Y me encontré que estaba en el interior de varias mujeres que solo me apartaban hasta que llego naruto, y vi su bondad, honor y valentía para querer ayudarlo y ser su amigo.

Despues del relato comentado por el antiguo ranger, tanto Tommy, Kimberly y Naruto se quedaron sorprendidos de la historia y como llego a ser.

Naruto: quiero decirte que gracias por acompañarme por mucho tiempo, y la verdad me gustaría acompañarte y ser amigos

En eso el rubio le dio la mano para sellar su amistad

Zenaku: Sera un honor ayudarlo y gracias por ser mi amigo, te ayudare para la batalla legendaria, asi que entrenaremos los 2 junto.

Y se dieron un apretón de manos en forma de amigos.

Tommy: Muy bien basta de formalidades, hay muchas cosas que hacer, Naruto, ya que terminaste la preparatoria por ser el más aplicado, tendrás mucho tiempo de ahora en adelante, así que me reuniré con unos amigos para practicar artes marciales y de rangers, ahí me encontrare con unos amigos.

Naruto: Muy bien papá,¿ a dónde iremos?.

Tommy: A a un lugar, vamos, tú también puedes ir zenaku, acompáñanos?

Zenaku: Enseguida voy Tommy

Tommy: Muy bien Kimberly, Alpha, me tengo que ir, cuídense los 2

Kimberly: Cuídate Tommy y regresa pronto, tú también hijo.

Alpha: Si, cuídense, y mándame saludos a los demás por favor.

Y en eso desaparecían con la teletrasportacion, y llamaba desde su comunicador.

Tommy: Jason, Adam, TJ, Andros, nos veremos en la base espacial NASADA. Tengo que decirles de suma importancia, así que los espero.

Después de eso tomaron el auto de Tommy, y tardaron como 2 horas en llegar ala base espacial, después de llegar al hangar, ahí estaban sus antiguos compañeros y amigos rangers

Jason: Hola Tommy, hace mucho tiempo que no sabía nada de ti.

Adam: Si Tommy, me alegro que estés bien, y vaya trajiste a tu niño jaja.

TJ: si amigo, parece que es de suma importancia que nos haya llamado, hay alguien que amenaza a la tierra.

Andros: es por lo sucedió de ti hijo y de la batalla legendaria. ¿Verdad?.

Tommy: si, Me temo, temí que ese día nunca llegara, pero lo que está sucediendo, presiento que va ver una gran batalla, y creo que regresaran, varios de nuestros antiguos enemigos.

TJ: Crei que varios de nuestros enemigos ya habían desaparecido o se habían aliado a nuestro bando. Eso es imposible.

Naruto: Si me permiten, bueno yo nunca creí que ellos regresarían, yo no sé mucho de ranger, de zords o de los enemigos que nos enfrentaremos, pero yo jure con mi vida, proteger a la tierra y acudiré y protegeré a las personas que amo en el mundo.

Los demás rangers se sorprendieron mucho por la determinación y decisión y con valor que el aceptaría la responsabilidad de ser un power ranger. Ello están felices porque el seria el legado de toda una generación de guardianes.

Tommy: Muy bien primero entrenaras con nosotros, Jason, Adam y yo entrenaremos en el combate cuerpo a cuerpo y resistencia tanto física y espiritual.

Naruto: Muy bien Papá, dare mi mejor esfuerzo.

Y así comenzó el entrenamiento físico.

Con Jason y Naruto

El entrenamiento iba tranquilo para el rubio, practicaban tanto karate, que era la especialidad de Jason, (No por eso empataron en un combate con Tommy), entrenaban tanto movimientos, técnicas y katas. Para fortalecer tanto física, mental y espiritualmente el cuerpo. Después de eso le enseño unos ataques cuando era el red ranger y el gold ranger zeo. Así la pasaron por unas horas hasta que le toco con Adam, El antiguo Black Ranger y Green Ranger.

Con Adam

Adam: Muy bien Naruto, primero aprenderemos de cómo ser un ranger, al principio tendrás problemas de como aprender los poderes y de cómo usarlos, esto es una responsabilidad grande, pero no te sientas mal, un ranger siempre está para ayudar y proteger.

Naruto: muy bien Adam, comenzamos, Estoy Listo.

Adam: Muy bien, espero que des buena pelea.

Y asi estuvieron por durante unos minutos, tanto Adam y Naruto eran buenos en el combate, también bloquean tanto puños y patadas, tanto Adam que tenía mucha experiencia en los combates, le costaba mucho defenderse por la agilidad y fuerza del rubio.

Ya al finalizar el combate quedaron rendidos en el suelo, y los demás espectadores se impresionaron de como cansaron al antiguo ranger.

Adam: Vaya… ahhhhh… peleas muy bien….. Nunca nadie me ha dado pelea desde que entrene a Carlos, me sorprendes mucho Naruto.

Naruto: SI…. Pero tú también das buenas peleas, eres muy bueno en eso.

Después de recuperarse de unos minutos siguió con su padre.

Con Tommy Y Naruto.

Las cosas eran diferentes con los demás. Ah iban en serio, y el combate que recibía, era un ejemplo como dio un combate entre Jason y Tommy en el torneo de Karate en la preparatoria Angel Grove.

Tommy, que era un experto y campeón en las artes marciales mixtas y de karate y también que tenía un dojo, ahí donde entrenaban siempre con sus estudiante y con su hijo, el arte del ranger tanto de Dragón y Tigre.

Tommy: muy bien hijo, aquí paramos por el momento, has aprendido muy bien, recuerdas lo que aprendimos en el dojo del ser ranger.

Naruto: No, Papá, de hecho, no me lo has comentado.

Tommy: Ahhhh, disculpa bueno, comenzamos con la explicación, de cómo fui de ser el ranger verde.

Ser el ranger verde, fue una aventura incomparable, aprendí el código de los dragones, Hermandad, Dedicación, Respeto y Cooperación. Fue una época que fue la mejor de la vida, hasta que me convertí en el ranger blanco, luego aprendí otros valores como Respeto, Confianza, Carácter y Respeto con uno mismo.

Había pasado mucho tiempo, sin convertirme en power rangers, y confieso que la verdad fue muy difícil, pero volver al juego fue lo correcto, volví al ser el ranger negro, y la verdad me gustaron tener retos y volver ser power rangers , fue lo mejor que he hecho.

Ser Power Ranger, implica ser alguien importante, ser parte de una tradición y un linaje de personas que han dado para proteger la tierra.

Tommy: Muy bien, hemos terminado el entrenamiento físico, pero no olvides que siempre habrá enemigos y rivales más poderosos, así que siempre tienes que ser fuerte y decidido para proteger la tierra. Muy bien, ahora iras con Andros , Zenaku y TJ, a un lugar lejano de aquí, Buena suerte hijo y que el poder ranger te proteja.

Y asi que el rubio fue acompañado por sus nuevos maestros para comenzar su nuevo viaje.

Andros: Muy bien Naruto, ahora iremos al planeta Mirnion, a encontrarnos con un viejo amigo.

Naruto: y en donde viajaremos Andros.

Andros: En esto. Y mostraba en el hangar su nave espacial y zord/megazord. Esta es la AstroMegaship Mark 2. Recién Construida del Planeta KO-35, La nave más veloz de la galaxia.

Naruto: Muy bien, Nos vemos pronto Papá, y en eso se le acercaba TJ. Que sucede TJ.

TJ: amm naruto te diría que mejor estés preparado, porque va ser un viaje algo agitado jajajaja.

Naruto: ehhhh está bien.

y asi se subían, y apenas que se ponían los cinturones. Andros ponía las coordenadas y se fueon a la velocidad de la luz.

Naruto: Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh, Odio los viajes espaciales. Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh

Andros y TJ: jajajajjajajaja, te lo dijimos, pero diviértete, al menos los viajes son más rápidos y al menos llegaremos en 5 minutos.

Y después de 5 minutos de que se recuperara el rubio, al fin habían llegado al planeta Mirnion.

Andros: bueno, hemos llegado al planeta, naruto, en unos segundo aterrizaremos para ver un amigo.

Y después de unos minutos aterrizaron al planeta y vieron en una ciudad y de ahí vieron una persona de tez clara, cabello oscuro, de camisa roja, y playera azul de mezclilla, pantalones de color blanco y zapatos negros. Era el antiguo red Galaxy ranger.

¿?: Hola chicos, que milagro que estén en el planeta, y que les trae por aquí, hay alguna amenza en la tierra.

Andros: no Leo todo lo contrario, el planeta está bien, solo vinimos que nuestro estudiante aprenda usar el sable y la espada como un ranger.

Leo: Enserio, no me digas que él es el chico de la leyenda, y mientras tanto Andros y TJ asisten.- Es un gusto conocerte, me llamo Leo Corbett. Antiguo Red Galaxy ranger y guardián de los Sables Quasar, será un placer entrenarte en el arte del sable, así que sígueme, tú también TJ, También sabes algo sobre de la espada.

TJ: Si, cuando era el Red Turbo Ranger aprendí algo, solo lo básico. Tú también zenaku acompáñanos.

Zenaku: De acuerdo, puedo aprender porque me siento olvidado de cómo usar el sable.

Asi que cuarteto de héroes, fueron a un lugar alejado de la ciudad, así que llegaron a una selva tupida, que se encontraba los sables quasar.

Leo: muy bien Naruto, comenzaras a practicar con una espada de madera para que sientas la fluidez y la agilidad. Y veremos que habilidades y defectos tienes, también zenaku entrena con naruto

En eso Zenaku asentía y acompañaba al rubio en sus katas de la espada.

Y asi estuvieron y tanto como TJ y Leo se dieron cuenta que ellos tenía una habilidades tanto como la espada y el sable. (Que le servirían en el futuro cuando entrenaran con algunos rangers.)

Leo: Muy bien, para prueba final, tendrá que enfrentarnos en un duelo de equipos entre tu y zenaku contra Nosotros. Así que están listo

Naruto y Zenaku: Siempre estaremos listos.

Tanto que los antiguos reds rangers y los aprendices se miraban, no se movían hasta que ver un punto ciego, hasta que los rangers comenzaron a atacarlos, y asi comenzó el combate, leo era un experto con el sable quasar y TJ, tenia poca experiencia pero sabia dominar el Lightning Sword, eran de temer. Y tanto el rubio y su compañero les dificultaba e encontrar un punto ciego porque ellos se movían a tal velocidad que no les daba ventaja, asi que comenzaron en un combate que duro media hora hasta que leo detuvo la pelea.

Leo: Muy bien, eso fue muy interesante, ambos han aprendido muy bien en su forma de pelear, pelean en tanto defensiva y ofensiva, son calculadores, pero ala vez muy hiperactivo en tanto de atacar, asi que quiero darles algo que les servirá en la batalla legendaria, Síganme.

Tanto Naruto y Zenaku se acercaron a leo.

Leo: bien hecho, han terminado el entrenamiento de las espada, pero todavía falta un largo camino, pero van por buen camino, bueno les quiero dar algo especial, extiendan sus brazos.

Asi que el rubio y zenaku extendieron sus brazos y leo tomo sus manos y después de eso hubo una luz que los trasplantara durante unos segundos.

Naruto: Que sucedió Leo, que fue esa luz.

Leo: Eso amigos míos les di Las Luces De Orión.

Naruto y Zenaku: ¿Luces De Orión?

Leo: A si es, es un armadura especial, les dará por un momento un poder de acabar con varios enemigos a la vez, pero las luces son especiales, porque solo escogen a las personas con buenos sentimiento y de corazones honestos.

Naruto y Zenaku: Gracias por el regalo, no lo defraudaremos, lo usaremos para el bien.

Leo: sé que lo harán. Y también le entregaban, el sable quasar de leo a naruto, zenaku no se molestó porque él tiene el sable lunar.

Después de despedirse de Leo en Mirnion, se dirigieron a Silver Hills, para encontrarse con una pareja de rangers.

Despues de durante 1 hora, llegaron a la ciudad e Silver Hills, ahí fueron ala base de los Guardianes De Plata. Dirigidos por Wesley Collins y Erick Meyers, El Red Time Force Ranger y el Quantum Ranger.

Wes: Hola chicos, que les trae por aquí, me alegro de verlos otra vez.

Andros: Si, venimos porque los chicos quieren trabajar en equipo para ser rangers.

Erick: Enserio, mmm bueno porque no, hace mucho que no hay amenazas o ataques en la ciudad, tenemos tiempo.

Wes: Muy bien en marcha muchachos.

Asi pasaron 2 semanas, tanto Naruto y Zenaku habían entrenado tanto en parejas y equipo formando estrategias como emboscadas, ataques discretos y retiradas. Durante un combate con los rangers, tuvieron problemas porque el duo peleaban muy bien tanto en el combate cuerpo cuerpo y Distancia.

Después de terminar su estadia con los guardianes de plata, les encomendaron que viajaran y que entrenaran en la escuela Wind Ninja y la Escuela Pai Shua ahí residían los antiguos red y también el Green samurái y Wolf ranger. Les entrenaría durante unos meses.

Después de 6 meses tanto en la academia ninja y la escuela pai shua, los rangers tuvieron grandes habilidades especiales; tales como naruto que estuvo entrenando con Shane, que su afinidad fue viento, que el podría utilizar la armadura de batalla ( Batallador), y con Zenaku tenía afinidad del trueno, y entrenaba con Hunter, el Crismon Thunder Ranger y con Cam el Green Samurai Ranger.

Mientras tanto en la escuela Pai Shua, entrenaban sus espíritus animales y fue la mayor coincidencia que Naruto tuviera el espíritu del Tigre y del Tiburón. Y dominaba bien los nunchakus, los escualos sables y la garra maestra. En tanto Zenaku dominaba ala perfección el espíritu del Lobo.

Después de terminar el entrenamiento siguieron su siguiente objetivo.

La casa del Clan Shiba

Bueno espero que les haya gustado.

Estuve leyendo y viendo varios capítulos para hacer este capítulo, y quiero decirles que todavía les faltan más entrenamiento para los rangers pero tranquilo, ya les faltan poco para convertirse en power rangers.

Muy bien la Votacion va asi

Green Mighty Morphin Ranger: 2 Voto

White Mighty Morphing Ranger: 0 Voto

Red Space Ranger: 0 Votos

Red Galaxy Ranger: 1 Voto

Quantum Ranger: 0 Voto

Red Wild Force Ranger: 0 voto

Red Wind Ninja Ranger: 0 Voto

Red Jungle Fury Ranger: 0 votos

Red Samurai Ranger: 1 Voto

Gold Samurai Ranger: 1 Voto

Y de parejas para el rubio y para Zenaku ( Kurama) estoy libre para opciones ,pero no los clasico, unos nuevos como anko, yugao, haku, mei, samui, u otro personaje

El próximo capitulo será: de Sellos samurái, nuevos poderes genéticos y fin del entrenamiento.

Sin mas me despido y disfruten el capitulo

Me tardare algunos días para el próximo para darme ideas, asi que cuídense y felices reyes.

Hasta la proxima


	4. Capitulo 3: Fin Del Entrenamiento

Hola de nuevo amigos, ahora el capitulo va tratar desde los sellos de los power rangers samurái, poderes genéticos, y el fin del entrenamiento.

Habrá una sorpresa de la nueva pareja del rubio y para zenaku, creo que lo convertiré en humano, porque como org, lo confundirían en las naciones elementales.

Y quiero agradecerles a mis seguidores:

alienware64: Si, eso tome en cuenta, bueno todavía me dificulta en los saltos temporales, pero aprenderé, y ya tome en cuenta la pareja del rubio y del voto, espero que te guste el capítulo de hoy, y también vota por la nueva encuesta

nukiujy: Bueno, estaba viendo tu propuesta, y creo que lo tomare en cuenta para el harem, pero necesito ayuda asi como acomodar al rubio con sus parejas, disfruta el capítulo de hoy.

ryu no kami 007: también ya tome tu voto, y también gracias por darme la idea del harem, aunque se novato necesitare ayuda para eso amigo.

Muy bien sin mas preámbulos el capitulo

Capitulo 3: Discos de Poder, Poderes genéticos y Fin del Entrenamiento.

En la ciudad de Panorama City se encontraban nuestros 2 héroes recién llegados después de duros entrenamiento ninja y animal, ahora se encuentran afueras de la casa donde viven uno de los rangers más fuertes que recientemente habían derrotado al maestro Xandred.

Entonces el rubio había tocado la puerta y durante unos minutos fueron recibidos por una persona de 50 años de cabello ya oscuro con gris, tez de piel moreno-claro, llevaba puesto una yukata de color blanco, con un cinturón negro, unos pantalones tipo asiático y unas sandalias japonesas.

¿?: Hola, Buenos días, En que les puedo ayudar jóvenes

Naruto: ¿Es usted el Mentor Ji?

Ji: Así es, ¿en qué puedo ayudar?

En eso el rubio le entrega una carta al maestro, mientras tanto la lee la carta y se impresiona con lo que lee y después de unos minutos le responde.

Ji: Muy bien chicos, dígame, ¿qué les puedo ofrecer?, rangers.

Naruto: Maestro Ji, venimos de aquí para que nos enseñe el poder samurái y de su sellos.

Ji: mmmmmmm ¿Saben algo de experiencia de espadas o de disciplina?.

Naruto: así es, venimos desde haces meses entrenando con el red Galaxy y red Turbo Ranger con las espadas y sables.

Ji: muy bien, les ofrezco mi casa para que se hospeden, mientras entrenan junto con algunos de mis alumnos.

Zenaku: gracias. Y fueron a sus habitaciones a esperar a los alumnos del mentor Ji.

Mientras tanto esperaba en la sala el mentor pensaba que pronto habrá una batalla, que será más dura que la tuvieron hace 1 año contra el maestro Xandred y evitar que el rio sansón desembarcara al mundo.

Mientras en las habitaciones estaban el rubio y el antiguo rangers hablando de sobre su aventura de todo el mundo y entrenando con los antiguos rangers.

Naruto: vaya eso fue genial cuando aprendimos en la escuela pai shua. ¿Qué crees que aprendamos con el maestro Ji?

Zenaku: Bueno no sé, creo que tendremos que mejorar en nuestro manejo de las espadas y aprender el camino samurái, eso estará interesante el camino.

Naruto: ¿y como te fue con ya sabes quién jejeje?

Zenaku: aaaa pues no la he visto durante un tiempo, me gustaría volverla a verla, así si me acuerdo, ¿también como te va con tu amigita?

Naruto: solo estamos saliendo como amigos, bueno me dijo que se reuniría con papá y con tu amiga para irnos al mundo elemental.

Zenaku: muy bien

Naruto: ¿Te puedo preguntar algo?

Zenaku: Dime amigo que me quieres preguntar

Naruto: ¿Qué Morpher puedes dominar tu?

Zenaku: mphhhhhh, si se algo creo que 3 morphers del lobo.

Naruto: Vaya, eso es mucho, me pregunto, cuantos dominare yo, espero superarlo.

Zenaku: No te preocupes amigo, se que dominaras el poder rangers, siempre te apoyare.

Naruto: Gracias amigo.

Mientras tanto, llegaban 3 personas en particular, una de ellos era de piel caucásico, ojos cafés, de 17 años, de cabello castaño claro de pelo corto. El otro era de piel morena clara de ojos cafés oscuros, de pelo medio largo lo tenía parado, de complexión delgada y de unos 17 años . Y la ultima una mujer, mejor dicho una adolescente de 18 años, rubia con coleta de caballo, ojos azules, de complexión delgada.

¿?: Ya llegamos Mentor Ji

Ji: Hola Jayden, Antonio y Lauren, como les fue en su viaje con su padre.

Jayden: muy bien, nos reencontramos desde hace años que no lo veía, ya lo extrañaba

Lauren: igual yo hermanito.

Antonio: Ufffff eso fue un viaje largo, merecen comer como reyes mis amigos. Que tal un poco de pescado o que tal mojarra al mojo de ajo

Ji: bueno, me alegro que les haya ido bien, pero tenemos visitas, y es de importancia; Chicos, bajen porfavor.

Y en eso bajaban el rubio y el azabache ( Zenaku en Forma Humana).

Jayden: Hola, que tal soy Jayden Shiba.

Lauren: Que tal chicos, me llamo Lauren Shiba, y él es mi hermanito.

Antonio: Hola chicos, me presento como Antonio García, el poderoso ranger dorado, eso estuvo de oro.

Mientras que los demás vieron con una gotita en la nuca.

Antonio: ¿Qué?, ¿Dije algo malo?

Todos: Ehhhhhh nada, nada.

Ji: muy bien, les quiero presentar a los siguientes rangers, vienen de parte de un viejo amigo

Naruto: Mucho gusto me llamo Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki

Zenaku: Soy Zenaku Baliton.

Jin: fue enviado por un amigo, para convertirse en los próximos power rangers, y necesitan de su ayuda y de su experiencia. ¿Tienen algo que hacer?

Jayden: pues por mí no hay problema que entrenen conmigo, les enseñare a usar la espada y los discos de poder

Antonio: igual yo, quizá pueda aprenderlos el arte de la espada llamado ``Sanakamaru´´ y también de mi arte culinario de mis pescados.

Lauren: Mphmmm bueno yo les puedo enseñar la formación de sellos y la formación del samurái.

Jin: Muy bien su entrenamiento comienza mañana, así que mejor descansen para reunir energías. Y cuídense.

Y así paso la noche y nuestros héroes dormían plácidamente para preparar el entrenamiento samurái.

Con Jayden

El entrenamiento de Jayden era intenso, practicaban con las espadas de kendo y de boken para perfeccionar su habilidad de la espada, y también sincronía, agilidad, velocidad y concentración.

Después de practicar con las espadas de madera, practicaban con las armas de los rangers, Jayden aun tenía su espada samurái y se ponía en posición de combate; Mientras Naruto sacaba el sable Quasar de Leo y Zenaku sacaba el sable Lunar del ranger Plateado. En eso comenzó un duelo, entre los 3 combatían, salían chispas cuando atacaban, retrocedían viendo si tenían puntos débiles, atacaban tanto en la guardia baja y la alta, durante 1 hora terminaron el entrenamiento

Despues de que jayden le dijiera que descansaran y se tomara el dia libre, para nuestros héroes, descansaron y fueron a entretenerse en la ciudad y después de un rato, regresaron ala casa para seguir ahora con el entrenamiento de los discos de poder.

Ya en la casa los estaba esperando Jayden y Antonio, y en su mesa estaban los discos de poder para que los practicara

Jayden: Muy bien amigos, aquí lo que ven son los discos de poder de los rangers samurái, y quiero que lo aprendan, tomen mi espada. Y prueben con ellas.

Y salieron al campo de prueba y el rubio y el azabache tomaron las espadas y probaron los discos el primero que utilizo el ataque fue el rubio y tomo un disco rojo y se lo puso a la espada en su empuñadura y dijo

Naruto: Gira Espada: Golpe Centella.

Y en eso un tajo de fuego destruyo unos muñecos de prueba hasta dejarlo sin nada.

Jayden: muy bien comienzo naruto, lo has hecho bien, continua con los demás discos amigo.

Después de eso tomo el disco de color azul y en su inscripción aparecia una silueta de un dragon volando. Y como lo hizo con el disco rojo, se lo puso en la empuñadura y dijo

Naruto: Gira Espada: Géiser Dragón.

Ahora era un tajo de agua que despedazaba los objetivos por el ataque de agua.

Ahora era el turno de Zenaku y tomo la espada de Antonio y tomo un disco de poder y en su silueta estaba un oso

Zenaku: Gira Espada Remolino Forestal

Después de lo último que dijo hizo un tajo de tierra y viento. Y destruyo a varios objetivos y desvio un poco el olor de la comida que estaba preparando.

Antonio: Heyy no echen aire a, a mis pescados ala costeña porque le arruinar el sabor.

Zenaku: Lo siento amigo, tengo mala puntería.

Despues de ese incidente, zenaku tomo el siguiente disco ahora de color amarillo y en su silueta era de un mono, tomo el disco y se lo puso en su empuñadura y dijo.

Zenaku: Gira Espada: Golpe Sísmico.

El tajo de tierra golpeo fuertemente los objetivos, sus daños fueron considerables y se sintió un liguero sismo, pero nada de alarmarse.

Ahora el ultimo disco era de color rosa y su silueta era de una tortuga nadando, a hora como de los demás se lo puso en la empuñadura y dijo.

Zenaku: Gira Espada: Aero.

Después de lo que dijo, Antonio se alarmo y agarro ya la recién cena y se alejo hasta que alejara el viento, mientras tanto, fueron cortados los muñecos de prueba en pedazos.

Antonio: Termino el viento. Uffffff que bueno. Porque ya la cena esta lista compañeros.

Todos: Gracias, enseguida vamos Antonio

Jayden: bueno, mañana terminaremos el entrenamiento comingo, será mejor cenar y descansar, vamos.

Después de entrenar con los discos de poder, cenaron tanto atun, salmon, mojarra y también uno que otro que bacalao. La cena estuvo deliciosa para todos y Antonio le dio una sonrisa que se felicitó por su trabajo.

Al dia siguente.

Después de descansar para el siguente entrenamiento, y estaba jayden con otros 3 discos uno era de color anaranjado, el otro de azul cielo , el otro de blanco y el ultimo purpura.

Jayden: Muy bien amigos, lo que ven aquí es son discos especiales, pero solo se pueden unir esos discos con las espadas samuráis ya trasformadas, Naruto ¿ Toma mi espada y pon el Disco de Leon?.

Naruto: Enseguida Jayden.

Jayden: Despues de ponerlo, Gira el disco y di `` Lanza Fuego´´.

Naruto asentia y ponía el disco y dijo.

Naruto: Lanza fuego.

Y aparecia una espada enorme de gran grosos que en la parte superior de la hoja aparecia el kanji de fuego y el rubio ponía el disco en la parte superior.

Jayden: Buen trabajo naruto. Con esa espada puedes dominar el fuego ala perfeccion, también puedes bloquear ataques tanto de espadas y de a distancia, también tiene una habilidad especial.

Naruto y Zenaku: ¿Habilidad Especial?

Jayden: Si, bueno, la espada que empuñas naruto, puede convertirse en un cañón especial uniendo los discos que le presente, tales como el caño de 5 discos del Escarabajo, Pez Espada, Tigre Blanco y Calamar.

Naruto y Zenaku: Interesante

Jayden: muy bien pero eso toma meses de entrenamiento, y con los demás 5 disco que habían entrenado también se pueden convertir en armas tales como el Hidro Arco, Lanza Forestal, Hoja Terrestre y Aero Abanico.

Durante toda la tarde entrenaron con las demás armas samurái, la rubia tenia habilidad con la Lanza Fuego, Aero Abanico y el Hidro Arco. Mientras que Zenaku dominaba muy bien tanto el Hidro Arco, Lanza Forestal y La Hoja Terrestre. Eso era un gran avance para los 2 y terminaba el entrenamiento con Jayden ahora empezaba con el entrenamiento con Antonio.

Con Antonio

Antonio: Muy bien mis amigos, les enseñare la hablidad mas difícil en el camino del samurái llamado Sanakamaru, es la habilidad del desvainado rápido de la espada tanto cuchilla, muy pocos saben usarla a esa velocidad, asi que darán su mejor esfuerzo y que brillen su brillo de oro.

Naruto y Zenaku: Lo haremos Antonio en Marcha.

Después de tomar el Sable Quasar y el Sable Lunar, practicaron la velocidad para atacar y desvainar y repitiendo los pasos, todavía le faltaba la velocidad ala luz que el ojo no pudiera verlos. Después de unos días pudieron hacerlo durante 1 segundo , derrotaron a los muñecos de prueba móviles, en un tiempo record.

Despues de terminar el entrenamiento, seguía lo que le encantaba el ranger Dorado; Pescar al aire libre, así que tomo todo el día libre y se llevó Asus amigos y los llevo al mar y anduvieron toda la tarde pescando tanto atunes, bacalaos y uno que otro que pez espada. Y se llevaron lo que pescaron para la casa Shiba y prepararon un festín y comieron como reyes a todo dar.

Al día siguiente les faltaba el último entrenamiento y era la hermana mayor de Jayden; Lauren Shiba. La primera Red Ranger Femenina en la historia.

Lauren: Muy bien chicos, aprenderemos a crear y hacer sellos con los morphers. , Lo que harán es aprenderse con esos libros, pergaminos y con los discos de poder. Así que vamos a comenzar.

Asi estuvieron durante la mañana y para la sorpresa de todos, el rubio y Zenaku tenia talento extraordinario con los sellos, tanto crearlos y para hacerlos con una velocidad increíble con los morphers, lo que no sabían porque el rubio por su sangre Uzumaki y Namikaze tenían la habilidad especial con los sellos y Zenaku ( Kurama) por pertenecer a sus antiguos portadores tenían sangre Uzumaki, tenían talento del sellado.

Podrían crear tanto sellos de restricción, de defensa, para invocar sus armas, para bloquear ataques, para transformarse en el modo Mega Power y hasta incluso invocar Zords. Solo le faltaba dominar el último objeto….. La Caja Negra.

Lauren: Muy bien la Caja Negra es un talismán magico muy poderoso que puede combinar los símbolos Power de todos los Rangers. Fue creado por el primer Ranger Samurai Rojo, pero no pudo terminarla. Hasta que nuestro amigo Antonio fue encargado para completarla usando sus conocimientos de tecnología, su Samurai Morpher y los discos elementales prestados de los demás Rangers para invocar sus símbolos Power, les permite acceder al modo super samurai y manejar al Megazord samurai con un solo ranger sin necesidad de los 5.

Tanto el rubio y zenaku entrenaron con la caja negra, y durante 1 hora pudieron dominarlo ala perfección, para la sorpresa y envidia de todos hicieron algo que ni siquiera ellos pudieron hacerlo, dominar La Caja Negra

Lauren: eso es impresionante, me sorprendieron tienen un talento nato con los sellos, me orgullece ser su maestra creo que se ganaron la caja negra, me merecen mi respeto y orgullos, futuros Power Rangers.

Naruto: Fue un honor que nos enseñaran todo, fue muy interesante y una gran experiencia en ser samurái, y conocer el camino del guerrero samurái.

Zenaku: Si, me siento mas tranquilo, mas concentrado y también mas relajado en el entrenamiento tanto en la espada y de pescar.

Lauren: muy bien vamos ala sala ahí les epseran el mentor Ji y mi hermano y Antonio. Les tiene unos regalos de despedida.

Y asi llegaron ala sala de la casa y estaban esperándolos los ahora ex rangers y su mentor.

Jayden: chicos fue un honor tenerlos como estudiantes y quiero darles algo para su viaje como rangers.

Y en eso le daba una muda de ropa, ( La ropa de entrenamiento Samurai de Jayden, pero nueva,) y su Samuraizer.

Esto es para ti naruto, tu eres ahora el nuevo red samurái ranger.

Naruto: no no puedo merecer eso Jayden. Eso es tuyo por derecho.

Jayden: No, tu te lo ganastes con esfuerzo, dedicación y con honor, asi quédatelo amigo.

Naruto: Gracias amigo.

Y se daban las manos en forma de amistad

Antonio: muy bien ahora falta mi regalo y es para ti Zenaku.

Y le daba una muda de ropa de entrenamiento, también su Morfer Samurai, y un pescado frito para llevárselo.

Zenaku: Gracias por el regalo Antonio, fue un honor por ser tu estudiante

Antonio: tranquilo mis amigos, son los mejores y quiero dárselos, eso estuvo emocionante que lloraría de felicidad, eso estuvo de oro.

Y otra vez todos con la gotita en la nuca

Antonio: ¿Qué?

Todos: NADA.

Mentor Ji: creo que me falta mi regalo, les quiero dar los discos de poder, y también estos zords, también un éxito en su nueva misión. Que el poder siempre los proteja

Naruto y Zenaku: Gracias maestro .

Y hacían una reverencia en forma de respeto y gratitud por todo

Lauren: Creo que debo darles La Caja Negra, y también les daba un beso en la mejilla en cada uno de los rangers y se pusieron rojos como manzana por tal belleza de la ranger samurái.

Naruto: ehhh creo que debemos que irnos. Cierto Zenaku

Zenaku: Creo que si, vámonos y cuídense amigos.

Jayden, Lauren, Antonio y Ji: Cuídense, y suerte en su batalla y camino rangers.

Mientras caminaba el rubio, zenaku hablaban animadamente de su siguiente aventura como rangers.

Zenaku: muy bien¿ a dónde nos dirigimos esta vez?.

Naruto: Volveremos a Angel Grove, hace meses que me he sentido raro últimamente.

Zenaku: de hecho igual yo me he sentido raro, creo que tenemo que ver a tu papá para que nos examinen.

Y asi estuvieron caminando por durante unos días y estuvieron tanto hablando, discutiendo y recordando sus chicas, que habían estado.

Lo que no sabían esque le guardara una sorpresa.

Angel Grove:

Habían llegado por durante unas horas ala casa de los padres del rubio y llegaron ala casa.

Naruto: Llegamos, Papá, Mamá, hay algien en casa.

Mientras tanto Zenaku le soplaba el viento en su cabello, y sentía un peligro acercándose, pero era tarde.

Le habían llegado por sorpresa un abrazo para los 2 chicos por detrás unas chicas particulares

¿?: Me alegro que hayan regresado, pero sobretodo tu naruto, te extrañe mucho.

¿?: y tu Zenaku, también te extrañe.

Naruto: Me alegro que estén aquí chicas

Zenaku: si también me alegro, las estamos extrañando mucho.

Naruto y Zenaku: Lily Y Kira, ¿como han estado chicas?.

Lily: Muy bien, apenas llegamos a Angel Grove, es muy lindo el lugar.

Kira: Asi es los estábamos esperando chicos.

Naruto: y saben ¿Dónde están mis papás?

Lily: mmmmmm fueron a buscar a alguien, no tarda en llegar.

Kira: Mientras tanto, cuéntenos, como les fue en su viaje.

Y así estuvieron contándoles la experiencia que vivieron, y contándoles de que ahora eran rangers samurái, el uso de sellos, y también que ya sabían pescar, algo que le dio gracia a las chicas.

Después de un rato aparecieron los padres del rubio junto a 2 personas vestidas de policías, pero su placa tenia un nombre particular.

La placa decía SPD ``Súper Patrulla Delta´´.

Tommy: hola hijo, Zenaku, chicas, les presento a Bridge Carson, actual comandante de la Súper Patrulla Delta en la Tierra y a la Científica Doctora Kat Manx.

Bridge: Hola, que tal, venimos a ayudarlos y darles unos regalos para ayudarlos para la batalla y también para hablar.

Kat: ahhh, también, que nos dijeron que se han sentido raros últimamente, y quiero hacerles unas pruebas para liberar sospechas.

Después de las presentaciones, la doctora, les hizo las pruebas tanto al rubio y al azabache, y durante unas horas estuvieron esperando las prueba hasta que llego con las pruebas.

Kat: chicos, según los resultados dados, ustedes han despertado su poder genético, felicidades chicos.

Naruto y Zenaku: QUUUUUUUUUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE. Es enserio.

Kat: si pero no griten. Pero tienen algo en particular ustedes 2.

Naruto y Zenaku: ¿ Que particularidad Doctora?

Kat: Bien, pues tu Naruto tienes varios poderes genéticos tales como Duplicación, Molecularizacion , Teletransportación y Escudo de Invencibilidad, y en cuanto a ti Zenaku tienes la habilidad de Súper Velocidad, Escucha Hiperfrecuencia y Invisibilidad.

Naruto y Zenaku:, Increíble.

Bridge: Si, a si es, pero tendrán que dominar sus hablidades por su cuenta, pero no se preocupen, solo con la practica lo dominaran. Pero bueno estamos para darle a Zenaku un regalo especial.

Y eso le entregaban un sable en particular para todos.

Todos: Ese es el, el el el…..

Zenaku: El Sable Sombra.

Bridge: asi es, Sky Tate se retiro de SPD, y me pidió que se lo entregara para ti, seguro que tu antiguo amigo lo tendría, estaría orgulloso de ti.

Y se la entregaba al Azabache, y el la porto con algo de melancolía y orgullo.

Zenaku: Gracias por entregármela, Juro por mi vida que la protegeré y la usare para proteger a lo que quiero en ese mundo.

Kat: también te entrego esto para ti, esto es tu Delta Morpher: contiene 3 funciones, separados las tales son.

1: Transformación, y lo dices la frase ``SPD Emergencia´´

2: Modo Juicio: activan el Modo Juicio para determinar si el criminal es inocente o culpable, lo cual se determina de la siguiente forma: hay dos símbolos, un Círculo Azul y una X Roja, si aparece el Círculo Azul, es inocente, pero si aparece la X Roja es culpable.

3: Modo Radar, Rastrea al criminal cuando está oculto en las cercanías También indica que tan poderoso es el enemigo y detecta Krybots, Testas azules y naranjas.

Zenaku: Gracias por todo Chicos, gracias doctora

Kat: no fue nada, solo queríamos ayudarte Zenaku, bueno tenemos que irnos. Cuídense rangers.

Bridge: Igualmente, pronto los ayudaremos en la batalla, hasta la próxima.

Después de que se irse los Rangers de SPD. Tommy hablo

Tommy: Muy bien, creo que el entrenamiento termino. Chicos, creo que en 1 mes tendrán que partir a las naciones eleméntales para cumplir la misión porque, se han visto avistamientos de patrulleros, Kendraxs, Krybots , Rinshis y de Moogers.

Naruto y Zenaku: Muy bien, estaremos listo. Chicas, nos acompañaría en nuestro viaje

Mientras que las chicas, pensaron que estarían con los chicos que aman, y dijeron

Lily y Kira: SI, iremos contigo Naruto/Zenaku.

Tommy: bueno creo que todo esta listo, asi hijo, tengo que darte algo

Naruto: ¿Qué es Papá?

Tommy: Es tu…..

Con esto termina el capitulo de hoy. Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo de hoy, eso su fue largo pero espero que les guste el capitulo

Al fin irán a las naciones elementales a derrotar a los enemigos del pasado y de las naciones que amenazan a las aldeas ocultas.

Como vieron el capitulo empareje a naruto con Lily y a Zenaku con Kira. Pero tomare las ideas de hacer un harem, aunque soy novato en eso y necesito ayuda de cómo escribir y acomodar las parejas en el harem para el rubio

La votación va así.

Mighty Morphing Green Ranger: 3 Votos

Red Galaxy Ranger: 1 voto

Quantum Ranger : 1 Voto

Red Wild Force Ranger: 0 votos

Red Wind Ninja Ranger: 0 votos

Red Jungle Fury Ranger: 1 Voto

Red Samurai Ranger: 1 voto

Creo que con ellos 7 rangers se quedara con el rubio

Mientras que con Zenaku será 3 rangers que va a ser.

En cuanto a parejas. Ya vieron las primeras chicas para los rangers ahora siguen las demás.

Ahora hare una votación de que chicas se quedaran para Naruto y Zenaku. Creo que tendre que hacer el harem para ellos.

1: Haku

2: Kurenai

3: Yugao

4: Yugito

5: Samui

6: Mei

7: Tsunade

8: Kurotsuchi

9: Shizune

10: Temari

11: Koyuki

12: Shion

13: Sara

14: Konan

15: Ryuzeetzu

16: Anko

17: Rin

18: Karin

19: Fuu

20: Tayuya

También por ser Día de Reyes les doy estas imágenes para que imaginen como eran las chicas y las armas. Ahí les va

Espada Samurai

Lanza Fuego

Hidro Arco

database/2011_power_rangers_

Aero Abanico

database/2011_power_rangers_

Lanza Forestal

database/2011_power_rangers_

Hoja Terrestre

database/2011_power_rangers_

Espada Barracuda

/pic/power%20rangers/Samurai/gold%20ranger%

Caja Negra

. /_

Sable Quasar

. /_

Sable Lunar

. /_cb20110702182431/powerrangers/images/3/31/Lunar_

Sable Sombra

database/2005_

Kira Ford

. /_cb20070617235421/powerrangers/images/1/14/DT_Kira_

Lily Chilman

. /_


	5. Capitulo 4: Iniciar Morfosis y Chicas

Hola amigos les presento el capítulo de hoy de que trata de que ha pasado durante el tiempo en las naciones elementales, el nuevo morpher de naruto y el comienzo de la misión.

Quiero agradecerles a

ryu no kami 007: Claro que se puede votar muchas veces amigo, y lo de las parejas que vistes, en el capítulo de hoy te lo explicare como llegaron a eso, tranquilo y disfrútalo.

alienware64: Me alegro que te haya gustado el capítulo, y habrá más sorpresas para Naruto y para Zenaku, habrá más sorpresas que te gustara.

Tenebroso: me alegro que te haya gustado, bueno anduve viendo, y creo que agregare a la lista a Fuuka, Kin, Pakura, Amaru, Shizuka, Tsunami, Las 2 Daimos del país de las aves y de vegetables, Karui, Mabui, Yakumo, Hokuto.

Nukiujy: Bueno Sempai, eso vistes un poco, el rubio obtendrá mas morphers, ya te daras cuenta en el capítulo de hoy

Sin más preámbulos el capitulo

Capítulo 4: De regreso a las Naciones Elementales, Chicas y Morfosis.

En la casa de Tommy se encontraba el Ranger Legendario junto con su Esposa, su hijo adoptivo, su mejor amigo y unas amigas de los chicos.

En eso tommy traía una caja que tenía un objeto en particular junto con 2 monedas especiales.

.

Tommy: este es tu morpher hijo, el primero que lo tuve y quiero que lo tengas, en esa moneda tiene 2 poderes; uno es el poder del DragonZord y el segundo es el poder del TigerZord, ahora es tuyo.

Naruto: Gracias papá por todo, pero creí que el poder del DragonZord y del TigerZord fueron destruidos por Rito.

Tommy: Así es pero cuando estuviste fuera, tanto Zordon, Dimitra y Alpha utilizamos todo el poder del Centro del mando y pudimos recuperar los poderes del Ranger Verde y Blanco.

Naruto: vaya, es un gran regalo papá.

Kimberly: Naruto¿ te puedo preguntar algo?

Naruto: Claro Mamá, dime

Kimberly: ¿Como conociste a las chicas?, quiero una explicación jovencito.

Naruto: Ehhhhhh…. Bueno como se lo diré, ahhhhhhh

Kimberly: Dime naruto, te estoy esperando.

Naruto: Yo te lo diré Mamá, también estoy metido en ese asunto.

Kimberly: aquí los espero muchachos.

Naruto: Todo comenzó cuando estuvimos en la escuela Pai Shua.

FlashBlack

En la academia Pai Shua, se encontraba nuestro héroe entrenando con las nunchakus, pero al principio siempre fallo en esas armas defensivas, después de entrenar mucho ya se había cansado y sin éxito con esas armas, en eso aparecía una chica de piel clara, de cabello castaño claro ondulado, de ojos cafes y de 1,60 m.

¿?: ¿Necesitas ayuda chico?

Naruto: ehh claro, estas armas soy muy difíciles de usar

¿?: Permíteme demostrarte como se usan.

Y toma los nunchakus y les explica cómo usarlos tanto defensiva y ofensivamente.

¿?: Listo, ahora inténtalo, y no te frustres, nunca dejes de intentarlos hasta lograrlo.

Y en eso naruto practicaba con los nunchakus ya con maestría y lo movía con flexibilidad y agilidad.

Naruto: wooow, se siente tan ligero con esas armas, ahora sin golpearme, gracias maestra.

¿?: fue un placer ayudarte, Disculpa, ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

Naruto: Soy Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki, futuro Power Ranger

¿?: Me llamo Lily Chilman, Ranger Amarilla Jungle Fury

Naruto: Vaya, y que tal la vida de una ranger Lily.

Lily: bueno, es muy interesante, pero a la vez tienes una gran responsabilidad, cuando fui ranger, tenía que proteger a mis amigos, maestros y las personas que quiero.

Naruto: vaya Lily parece que fuiste una ranger excepcional.

Lily: Si, disculpa naruto tienes tiempo para esta tarde.

Naruto: No, tengo la tarde libre, ¿Por qué?

Lily: Me gustaría que saliéramos para conocernos mejor y así enseñarte más cosas de rangers.

Naruto: Me parece buena idea, te espero afuera en la escuela en la tarde.

Lily: me parece bien Naruto, ahí te vere, cuídate y sigue entrenando.

Y así estuvo el rubio entrenando tanto el nunchaku y la garra maestra. Después de entrenar, se arreglo y ahí estuvo Lily vestida de playera Amarilla con negro de manga larga, con el logo de la orden de la garra, una falda de color blanco, junto con un pantalón negro y unos zapatos negros de piso. Mientras que el rubio se vistió una playera roja de manga larga, unos pantalones jeans de mezclilla y unos tenis negros.

Naruto: Listo, vamos Lily.

Lily: Andado Naruto.

Y fueron al Jungle Kharma Pizza y ahí comieron y hablando de gustos y de su vida, tanto el rubio aprendió de ella de sus gustos tales como las artes marciales, el baile y sobretodo ayudar a las personas. Mientras que Lily aprendió mucho que el rubio le gustara entrenar, cuidar a las personas que el ama y defender, eso le impresiono a Lily y esa personas que le gustaba, y que sentía algo por el rubio, pero el tiempo se lo diría, y también le conto que fue de los rangers, tales como que Casey, es ahora el maestro Pai Shua en la Academia, Theo se fue con su hermano gemelo Luen para viajar al mundo. RJ, Todavía es el jefe de la pizzería y entrenador de los rangers poco convencional y para Dominick termino saliendo con la trabajadora Fran.

Después de terminar el entrenamiento Pai Shua, cada tarde que terminaba el entrenamiento en las tardes salía con la ranger amarilla, una tarde Lily le regalo unas gafas rojas, y ella dijo que le pertenecía a Casey pero él se había retirado como ranger y dijo que al tener el espíritu del tigre y tiburón puede acceder al Sol Morpher. Después de que terminara el entrenamiento ranger, saldrían como algo más y le prometió que lo esperaría en la ciudad de Angel Grove.

Fin del FlashBlack

Naruto: y así como llegamos a eso.

Kimberly: Vaya, Lily me impresionas te ganaste el corazón de mi niño, espero que se casen y que tengan hijos.

En ese momento los chicos se sonrojaron al mismo tiempo.

Naruto y Lily: MAMÁ/ Señora Kimberly

Kimberly: fue broma chica, como creen. Ahora faltas tú, como conociste a Kira.

Zenaku: bueno, creo que debós contarles, es una larga historia.

Kimberly: Comienza Zenaku

Zenaku: Todo comenzó cuando anduvimos en la escuela Wind Ninja.

FlashBlack

En un lugar de la ciudad de Blue Bay Harbor, Se encontraba nuestro héroe Azabache, caminando entre una tienda particular, y ahí se encontraba su maestro Hunter Bradley junto con su hermano Blake Bradley junto con una Rubia de cabello liso, de pelo suelto, de 1,55 m, ojos azules y una chica rubia oscura de ojos cafés, que vestía una playera de manga corta amarilla con negro , Unos jeans de mezclilla rotos y unas botas negras.

Hunter: Hola Zenaku, que te trae por aquí

Zenaku: aquí viendo que hacer después del entrenamiento.

Hunter: Bueno zenaku te quiero presentar a unas amiga, ella es Tori Hanson, Maestra y La Blue Wind Ninja ranger.-Mientras que tori asentía y lo saludaba.

Zenaku: Que tal Tori.

Hunter: y ella es Kira Ford, la Yellow Dino Ranger.

Kira: Hola Zenaku, que tal la ciudad y los chicos.

Zenaku: Bien, me han tratado bien, y el entrenamiento todo tranquilo.

Y vio una guitarra en su espalda.

Zenaku: ¿Sabes tocar la guitarra?

Kira: Así es, es uno de mis hobbies favoritos, ¿quieres escuchar una?

Zenaku: Claro, me gustaría escucharte.

Y los 2 salieron de la tienda, ya era de noche y Kira se sentó en un árbol cercano y comienzo a tocar y cantar con la guitarra.

watch?v=oRvIvVq2AYY

Después de terminar la canción, Zenaku estuvo serio pero después dio una sonrisa.

Zenaku: Vaya Kira, tienes una hermosa voz y tienes talento con la música.

Kira: Gracias por el halago, me siento feliz que alguien le guste. ¿ Tu sabes tocar un instrumento?

Zenaku: Claro.

Y en eso sacaba una flauta y comenzó la canción.

watch?v=B7AFnFGGBus

watch?v=T9B2Z5x46dc

Después de terminar la canción, kira comenzó a hablar

Kira: tienes talento y tienes una hermosa voz cuando lo tocas.

Zenaku: Gracias, Kira, me encanta tocar la flauta en las noches, me siento mejor cuanto lo toco.

Kira: así me siento igual que tu.

Zenaku: bueno hay que ir a casa, nos veremos mañana Kira

Kira: SI, cuídate Zenaku, suerte en tu entrenamiento.

Y así comenzaron saliendo entre ellos y conociéndose, de ahí conoció a Kira que sus amigos se habían retirado tales como Conner que después de ser ranger empezó a realizar su sueño: Ser Futbolista, mientras que Ethan está estudiando una carrera de Computación y Con Trent, él y su padre habían ido a otro país para terminar su carrera de Artista. Mientras que Kira conocía más a Zenaku que sus gustos son la flauta, los animales, la noche, cuidar de su amigo, seguir entrenando y ser el próximo ranger. Después de terminar el entrenamiento Ninja, le prometió a Kira que iría a Angel Grove para salir.

Fin de FlashBlack.

Zenaku: Esto es todo lo que sucedió

Kimberly: Vaya historia, me convenciste mucho. Tienes buen corazón al igual que tu hijo.

Después de ese momento, Tommy le dijo a su hijo y los demás que en un 1 mes partirían a las naciones elementales, mientras que entrenaran y descansaran para prepararse.

Mientras Tanto en las Naciones Elementales

Han pasado 13 años, desde el ataque del Kyubi y las cosas han cambiado mucho.

Desde el Lapso de la desaparición de Naruto, tanto Minato y Kushina tuvieron el peor momento desde hace meses que no sabían nada y que la red de espías de Jiraiya no lo habían encontrado, es como si la misma tierra se lo había tragado. Pasaron los años y ellos todavía tenían esperanza que algún día lo volverían a ver, durante estos años habían adoptado a otras niñas sobrevivientes del clan Uzumaki, las 3 chicas eran Pelirrojas como su madre, sus Nombres son Karin, Tayuya y Sara. Pasaron los años y paso el incidente del secuestro de la heredera Hyuga Hinata, por parte de Kumo, pero al capturar al captor junto con la niña, Kumo exigió que liberaran a su embajador, pero Konoha se rehusó y pidió una indemnización por el daño causado, cosa que Kumo tuvo que acceder para evitar una guerra. Así evitaron la muerte del Hermano Gemelo de Hiashi, Hizashi. Después de 2 años, en una fracción del Clan Uchiha querían derrocar al hokage y al pueblo para apoderarse de Konoha, pero gracias a la intervención de Fugaku Uchiha junto con su hijo Itachi y su amigo Shisui se infiltro en el grupo de conspiradores, y los asesinaros y supieron la verdad que fue idea de tanto del clan y de los consejeres de Homaru , Koharu y de Danzou. Lo que provocaron que fueran encarcelados en la prisión de máxima seguridad y que itachi utilizara el Izanami en contra de Danzou para Inhabilitado por el resto de su vida. Bueno por lo tanto Minato y Kushina les contaron lo que sucedió con su hijo y que sus hijas prometieron que lo encontrarían y traerlo de vuelta con su familia otra vez unida.

Mientras las niñas cumplían 6 años las 3, Las inscribieron en la Academia ninja para aprender el camino de shinobi y hacerse amigos, mientras entrenaban en la academia, también entrenaban con su padres tales sorpresas que Karin era experta y una habilidad en detectar chakra en grandes distancias y ver en el interior si un chacra es puro o maligno. En el caso de Tayuya era experta en Genjutsu, y un poco en ninjutsu elemental, y Sara sabía ninjutsu médico y Kenjutsu, ambos entrenados por sus padres y alumnos de ellos tales caso de Kakashi, Rin, Kurenai y Yugao. Y asi pasaron 6 años hasta que se graduaron como gennins.

En la academia Estaba un chunnin con una cicatriz en su rostro, que estaba hablando de los recién graduados, y del camino que van a tomar como gennin y shinobis de Konoha. Y así pasaros los equipos hasta llegar el equipo 7

Iruka: Equipo 7 estará conformados por Sakura Haruno, Sasuke Uchiha y de Sora. Su sensei será Kakashi Hatake

Iruka: Equpo 8 estará conformados por Hinata Hyuga, Kiba Inuzuka Y Shino Aburame. Su sensei será Kurenai Yuhi.

Iruka: Equipo 9 todavía está activo. Equipo 10 estará conformados por Ino Yamanaka, Shikamaru Nara y Chouji Akimichi. Su sensei será Asuma Sarutobi.

Iruka: y por último El Equipo 11 estarán conformadas por Karin Uzumaki, Tayuya Uzumaki y Sara Uzumaki, su sensei Sera Rin Nohara.

Iruka: bueno vaya almorzar más tarde se encontraran con su jounin-sensei.- Ese momento todo se fueron a almorzar.

Después de desayunar, todos estuvieron esperando sus Jounin Senseis, y todos llegaron a excepción de Kakashi que siempre llega tarde, pero por otro lado todos los equipos tenían que hacer una prueba de equipo para pasar si son dignos de ser Gennis. Y al día siguiente todos los 4 equipos pudieron pasar sin problemas, bueno uno que otro problema con el equipo 7 que estaba disparejo.

Durante 1 mes de misiones de rango d para todos ya se habían artado de misiones fáciles o una excepción por parte de cierto gato llamado Tora que siempre les hacia la vida imposible al capturarlo porque siempre terminaba arañado y herido por todo el cuerpo los gennins. Hasta que un día el equipo 11 harto de eso dijeron que querían una misión más desafiantes que cosa que molesto y tuvo que explicarle como están las misione para gennins, Chunnis, Jounins, Anbus y Kages. Hasta que el hokage le dio la solución en poner los 4 equipos a un cliente que requeria protección para Nami No Kuni. Y que mañana partirían al país de las olas.

En la Casa de los Namikaze-Uzumaki.

Se encontraban las 3 pelirrojas entrando en la casa y ahí estaban sus padres comiendo

Minato: Hola hijas,¿ como les fue en su misión?

Karin: Muy bien papá, mañana tenemos una misión de rango c

Kushina: Enserio, a donde iran.

Sara: al Pais de las Olas

Minato: Con quien iran hijas.

Tayuya: Con nuestra sensei y con otros 3 equipos.

Karin: ¿y hay noticias de naruto?

Minato: No, nada es como se los comió la tierra. Cada día pienso que naruto esta…..

Tayuya: no está muerto papá no pierda la esperanza que naruto está vivo.

Kushina: como está segura.

Sara: Aunque no sea nuestro hermano, siento que el sigue con vida.

Minato: me gustaría tener tu esperanza hijas pero cada día se no hace más difícil

Karin: no yo creo está vivo incluso tenga la certeza que fue rescatado. No pierda las esperanzas algún día lo volveremos a verlo.

ese momento los padres le da sonrisa de alivio por las palabras de aliento de sus hijas.

Al dia siguente.

Los equipos 7, 8, 10 y 11 salieron tempano junto con sus Senseis y el cliente llamado Tazuna, mientras en el camino hablaban animadamente los gennis, uno que otro terminado golpeado por tratar de pasarse por las pelirojas eso decir por sasuke y Kiba pero terminaron del a peor manera, no por eso que el carácter de las Uzumakis era volátil. Después de un ligero enfrentamiento con los hermanos demonios de la niebla. Hasta detenerse para recuperar energías.

Mientras tanto en Angel Grove.

Ha pasado 1 mes de que terminaron el entrenamiento ranger, ya estaban listo para irse a las Naciones Elementales, tanto Naruto y Zenaku estaban entrenando y descansando junto con sus amigas, ivan paseando lo que le daban en Angel Grove, tal es el caso de la Cafetería de Ernies que le gustaban comer ahí tanto como malteadas. Después de pasar el tiempo, ya estaba todo preparados y fueron al centro del mando. Ahí los esperaban Alpha, Kimberly y Tommy.

Tommy: Bien chicos, creo que es la hora.

Naruto: Así es papá, no sabemos cuánto tiempo nos tome, pero prometemos que ganaremos y protegeremos la tierra.

Zenaku: a si es no nos costara trabajo, pero aun asi nos cuidaremos

En eso Alpha 5 hablo

Alpha: Rangers, si necesitan ayuda, comunícense con los comunicadores, ahí se teletrasportaran si necesitan ayuda.

Naruto: Gracias Alpha .

Tommy: bien, buena suerte y que el poder ranger los proteja.

Y los 4 rangers se teletransportaban a las naciones a una velocidad que llegaran en minutos.

En las Naciones Elementales

Habin llegado los 4 rangers y habían pisado y en eso sintieron una presión y niebla espesa, eso puso alerta los rangers y se dirigieron al lugar. Después de ver estaban viendo que unos ninjas estaban peleando contra un espadachín vendado de la boca que utilizaba una espada enorme comparado por la Lanza Fuego de Naruto.

Zabuza: oh que suerte tengo esta Kakashi copy ninja, Sarutobi asuma uno de 10 guerrero guardianes daimio de país de fuego, dama genjutsu yuhi Kurenai y la aprendiz de la sennin Tsunade Senju Nohara Rin. No hay duda es mi día de suerte. Bueno la cosa es fácil deme al viejo sale vivos de aquí

Kakashi: creo que no va a ser asi Momochi zabuza demonio escondido entre niebla—mientras eso pasa no lejos de hay varias sombras ven las cosas.

¿?: creo que nos divertiremos con esos humanos.

¿?: Ahhh, son débiles, no duraran nada.

¿?:JAJAJAJAJAJ , no me derrotaran esos insignificante humanos otra vez.

¿?: Nuestro señor estara complacido si derrotamosa esa poca resistencia humana.

Y en eso aparecieron 4 sujetos

El primer sujeto era un humanoide mas parecido un mono armado con una armadura dorada con alas y que llevaba una espada.

.

El segundo era mas un esqueleto llevaba un casco militar y llevaba una armadura de puro huesos y una espada hecha del mismo material

.

El tercero llevaba una armadura negra con azul, que llevaba una espada, no se leveia los ojos pero si unas cavidades en los ojos.

. /_lLsdaCVk3Kk/TO7yoRjNo1I/AAAAAAAB_

El cuarto era mas un muerto que vivo, llevaba una armadura blanca y roja compuesta con huesos rojo, llevaba una katana grande en la espada, se veía atemorizante.

. /_

¿?: Bien que tenemos aquí unas victimas para la campañana,

Kakashi: ¿Quienes son ustedes?.

¿?: Ohhh Disculpa si no nos presentamos, soy Deker, ellos son Goldar, Rito Repulsa Y Zeltrax. Venimos de nuestro señores para acabarlos

Zabuza: y crees que nos vencerán.

Rito: Jajajaja, tú y los demás perderán.

Kakashi: Zabuza, una tregua para derrotarlos.

Zabuza: por ahora, una tregua temporal.

Mientras tanto en el lugar.

Naruto: esto es imposible, Goldar, Rito, Xeltrax y Deker, ¿ Creimos que ya fueron vencidos por los antiguos rangers?

Zenaku: eso también me sorprende, crei que ellos 2 fueron eliminados por el poder de Zordon.

Kira: yo crei que junto al doctor Oliver y yo vencimos de una vez a Zeltrax.

Lily: pero deker, eso me sorprende, no fue vencido por el Red Samurai Ranger

Naruto: Bueno aclaremos dudas, hay que actuar, esperen, no será.

Mientras tanto en la batalla, el cuarteto llamado habían convocado varios soldados que nunca habían visto

El primero había sacado unos enemigos de armadura gris, con espada de forma de luna creciente con filo dentado.

.

El segundo había sacado unos humanoides con la cara pintada con un ciempiés rojo

gallery/albums/prns/villains/kelzacks/normal_kelzacks-1_

el tercero eran mas unos solados armados con una túnica entre blanca y gris, con un gorro que le tapaba los ojos, estaban armados con lanzas.

database/2008_

y el ultimo había salido de la nada entre las rocas que en su boca le salían dientes y llevaban una armadura entre amarilla y roja.

.

en eso comenzó una pelea entre los jounin junto con el espadachín renegado intentaron como pudieron pero apenas si retrocedían los soldados.

Kakashi: esto es muy difícil, son muy fuertes.

Kurenai: Si

Rin: no hay escapatoria, son dificles de vencer.

Zeltrax: ustedes dan lastima, no pueden con nosotros.

Mientras tanto en los arbustos

Naruto: Zenaku, Lily, Kira, llego la hora

Zenaku, Lily y Kira: Si

Naruto: Muy bien hagámoslo , es hora de mutar.

Y Los 4 sacaban sus morphers, el rubio saco el Samuraizer de Jayden, Zenaku sacaba el Morpher del ranger Plateado un celular con forma de lobo. Kira sacaba un morpher en forma de pteranodon amarillo. Y Lily sacaba unas gafas oscuras amarillas y se la ponían y dice

Naruto: ¡Samuraizer!, ¡Vamos Samurai!

watch?v=Il9XQ6V06b0

Zenaku: ¡Acceso! ¡ha!

watch?v=uegbN-JnT8Q

Kira: ¡Dino Trueno, dame el poder! ¡ha!

watch?v=gpaQRxLoa9s

Lily: ¡Furia Animal! ¡Espíritu libre!

watch?v=xFAdg8-tWkc

Naruto: Muy bien es hora de pelear y proteger a las personas

Con eso termina el capitulo de hoy.

Muy bien, espero que les haya gustado , pueden enviar reviews, sugerencias, propuestas.

Con eso acabamos con la encuesta de los ranges para el rubio con esto están

Mighty Morphing Green/White Ranger

Red Galaxy Ranger

Quantum Ranger

Red Wild Force Ranger

Red Wind Ninja Ranger

Red Jungle Fury Ranger

Red Samurai Ranger

Mientras que con Zenaku son

Lunar Wolf Ranger

Shadow S.P.D. Ranger

Gold Samurai Ranger

Y 2 posibles morphers pero eso se verá próximamente.

Ahora en la encuesta, revise los review y mensajes y creo que incluiré otras chicas para Naruto y Zenaku.

1: Fem Haku

2: Kurenai

3: Yugao

4: Yugito

5: Samui

6: Mei

7: Tsunade

8: Kurotsuchi

9: Shizune

10: Temari

11: Koyuki

12: Shion

13: Sara

14: Konan

15: Ryuzetsu

16: Anko

17: Rin

18: Karin

19: Fuu

20: Tayuya

21: Fuuka

22: Kin

23: Pakura

24: Amaru

25: Shizuka

26: Haruna

27: Toki

28: Tsunami

29: Karui

30: Mabui

31: Yakumo

32: Sasame

33: Isaribi

34: Hokuto

35: Hotaru

El siguiente capitulo tratara de reencuentros, combate de rangers y batalla en el puente.

Con esto me despido y cuídense y también disfruten el capitulo de hoy. Hasta la otra.


	6. Capitulo 5: Reencuentros y Sorpresas

Hola amigos/as bueno me tome el tiempo para ver los power rangers y para darmes otras ideas, ahí se les unira otros enemigos, sus subordinados y el jefe y el recuentro de los padres.

Quiero agradecerles a:

alienware64: bueno , me alegro que te haya gustado el capitulo , en cuanto alas parejas emparejare con el rubio y compartirán con Lily pero solo pro amor, no por familia o por compromisos. En lo de Lemmon, todavía soy novato en eso, pero no le se mucho a eso pero en los otros fics habrá.

Tenebroso: me alegro que te haya gustado, y lo de la parte que te deje picado en la mejor parte, es la parte del escritor emocionar al lector y a mis seguidores, pero te sorprenderá el capitulo de hoy, te lo aseguro.

ryu no kami 007: El Quantum Ranger ya está en la lista y creo que hoy o en el próximo estará el Quantum ranger, todo depende del capítulo y del escritor.

Chivotenkai: si, lo de goldar y de otros enemigos, quise reunir varios enemigos del pasado de los rangers para este fic y habrá más, espero sorprenderte en el capítulo de hoy

Nukiujy: me alegro que te guste la pareja de naruto, y sí que va corto pero apenas es mi primera vez en este fic y quiero que les gusten y bueno, gracias por ayudarme sempai, te lo agradesco, bueno disfruta el capítulo de hoy.

Sin Mas preámbulos el capitulo de hoy.

Capitulo 5: Reencuentros y sorpresas.

Nos encontramos en Nami no Kuni y estaban los Jounin de Konoha y el Espadachin Renegado peleando contra unos seres que nunca habían peleado, fue la primera vez que temieron por sus vidas y la de sus Gennins.

Zeltrax: Muy bien hay que acabarlos de una vez y seguirán los niños. Quatrons, Kelzacs, Rinshins y Moogers, acabelos.

Y los nombrados soldados se acercaban ya acabarlos a los Ninjas que apenas podrían sostenerse por su cuenta. Ya llego su fin y cerraron los ojos para esperar su fin, fin que nunca llego porque escucharon unos sonidos.

Naruto: Gira Espada: Golpe Centella

Zenaku: Sable Cue: Modo Rifle

Kira: Pistola TruenoMax.

Lily: Furia Maza.

Después de escuchar los nombres vieron un tajo de fuego, unos disparos de color azul y rojo y una masa unida a una cadena atacando y destruyendo a los soldados en un instante. Y ellos aparecían los responsables.

Naruto: No dejaremos que hayan mas daños en la tierra.

Xeltrax: Maldicion, creemos que en este mundo ya no hay rangers, GOLDAR, RITO, les dije que checaron este mundo y no lo hicieron par de inútiles.

Rito: No fue mi culpa, Culpa al mono del circo que no quizo checar

Goldar: A quien le dices Mono, Saco de Huesos.

Rito: No me dijas Saco de Huesos, Mono de Circo.

Goldar: Saco de Huesos

Rito: Mono de Circo

Goldar: Saco De huesos

Xeltrax: Ya Callense Idiotas.

Mientras tanto Deker observaba con cuidado el ranger Rojo.

Deker: TU, el ranger Rojo. ¿ Como te llamas?.

Naruto: Me llamo Naruto Namikaze-Uzumaki, Ranger Samurai Rojo.

Despues lo que dijo el nombre, tanto Deker y Los Ninjas se impresionaron el nombre del ranger, tanto que tuvieron varios pensamiento

Deker: ( Mphm otro nuevo ranger, va ser interesante la misión, ya tengo rival para blandir mi espada ante el)

Kakashi y Rin: (Regreso, está vivo el hijo de Minato Sensei y Kushina-Sama)

Kurenai y Asuma: (Es el Hijo del Yondaime)

Karin, Tayuya y Sara: ( Es nuestro hermano, pero se ve mas serio y muy lindo)

Sasuke: (Quien es ese Dobe, que quiere opacarme, pero su presencia es potente)

Sakura: (Quienes son estos tipos)

Sora: ( Siento una presencia muy fuerte en ellos 4)

Hinata, Kiba y Shino: ( Es el hijo del Yondaime-Sama)

Ino, Shikamaru, Chouji: ( Es el hijo del Yondaime)

Deker: Muy bien, veo que eres el Nuevo Ranger Samurai, y quienes son tus compañeros

Zenaku: Soy Zenaku Baliton, Wolf Lunar Ranger

Kira: Kira Ford, la Yellow Dino Ranger.

Lily: Lily Chilman, Yellow Jungle Fury Ranger.

Rito, Goldar y Zeltrax: MALDICION.

Naruto: Muy bien, en que nos quedamos, es hora de la batalla.

Zeltrax: ATAQUEN.

Tanto Zeltrax combatia contra Kira, Lily y Zenaku combatían contra el Duo de Mighty Morphing y Deker contra el Rubio.

Con Zeltrax y Kira

Kira: Que paso Xeltrax, me extrañastes.

Zeltrax: Nunca, esta vez te derrotare. Pajarito.

Kira:¿ a quien le llamas pajarito?. Que paso con Elsa y tommy

Zeltrax: No menciones este nombre en mi presencia, ehhhh, a donde estas.

Zeltrax se distrayo por un momento y en eso llego kira volando con sus armas personales.

Kira: Ptero Garras

Y lo atacaba aun en vuelo y le dio un tajo en el torso de Zeltrax

Zeltrax: Uagghhhhhhhhhh. Eso dolió maldita.

Kira: esto no acaba, Ptero-Grito

Y eso gritaba un grito sonoro que afecto tanto el rival y lo mando a volar en contra de los árboles y mientras que los ninjas se tuvieron que taparon sus odios por el sonido sonoro.

Todos: hay mis odios, para ahhhhhhhh.

Kira: Lo siento chicos.

Y Zeltras cayo inconsiente por el grito y el golpe recibido.

Mientras tanto con Zenaku y Lily vs Goldar y Rito.

Zenaku: Lily yo me encargo del Mono, tu encárgate del Saco de Hueso.

Lily: Bien Zenaku. Atacaremos por en los flancos.

Goldar y Rito: NO NOS LLAMEN Mono/ Saco de Huesos.

Zenaku: A pelear

En eso Zenaku aun con su Lunar Cue ahora en forma de Sable atacaba a Goldar, en todos lados, desde su torso, sus piernas y brazos, pero el astuto Mono, lo impedia con su propia espada. En eso Goldar aprovecho un punto y se elevo con sus alas y comenzó a descender y pensaba que ya lo tenia hasta que se desvanecio como un fantasma. Zenaku había usado su habilidad de Invisibilidad.

Goldar: ¿ En donde estas Lobito, donde te encuentras Ahhhhh.

En eso aparece Zenaku con su Lunar Cue ahora en forma de Palo de billar.

Zenaku: Billar Laser.

Y lo captura en una capa de color verde que paraliza a Goldar, trata de moverse pero se le inhabilita su movimiento por la habilidad.

En eso ponía 3 cristales que en su dentro tenia unos animales y ellos había un lobo, un tiburón martillo y un cocodrilo.

Zenaku: Ahora veras.

Y eso se ponía en posición de jugador de Billar y dijo.

Zenaku: Carambola.

Y hizo un movimiento con el Lunar Cue y las bolas salieron disparadas en el tablero que había hecho zenaku y se dirigían hacia goldar que no podría moverse y le dieron en el blanco.

Goldar: Uuuuuaaaaaaaggghhhhhhhhhhhh.

Y salio volando por el ataque. Lo hirió grave pero todavía seguía consiente.

Goldar: Ahhhhhhh maldito eso me las pagaras, volveré.

En eso desaparecia.

Mientras tanto con Lily vs Rito

Rito: Aver si puedes Comingo Gatita jajajajaja.

Lily: a quien le dices gatita saco de huesos.

Rito: Que no me llames asi Maldita, ya veras.

Y en eso saco un cañon blaster en su brazo y lo comenzó a disparar ala ranger Amarilla.

Rito: Dejate de moverte .

Lily: Crees que me dejare, probaras porque soy la mas rápida.

Y en eso convocaba sus confiables armas, Bo Furia y comenzó a atacarlo al guerrero huesudo con todo lo que tenia, en eso agarro rito bloqueo de un ataque el bo de Lily confiado de que lo había derrotado.

Rito: te tengo gatita jajajajajaja.

Lily: no, el que te tiene ati es ati Saco de Huesos.

Rito no entendia porque la tranquilidad hasta que sintió una corriente eléctrica que lo paralizo, no se dio cuenta de que agarraba el bo le había conducido electricidad en su cuerpo.

Rito: Ahhhhhhhhhh, Maldita, no puedo moverme.

Y Lily salto atrás y tenia otro as en la manga y sacaba su arma mas poderosa

Lily: Esto se acaba Rito, Furia Masa.

Y lo ataco a larga distancia con su Martillo Meteoro y le dio en fondo al Huesudo, y salio volando por el impacto.

Rito: UUUUUAAAAAAAAAGGGHHHHHHHHHHHH.

Cayo completamente en el suelo y comenzó a brillar y a debilitarse hasta caer e suelo

Rito: Ahhhh, ayyyyyyyy no hayyyyy no hay no.

y de destruyo y eso aparecía una silueta de la cabeza de rito agarrado de la boca una rosa negra estaba hecha de rosas negra hasta que desapareció la imagen.

Rito: Nos volveremos otra vez y me vengare.

Ahora con Naruto y Deker

Deker: Muy bien, seras mi próximo rival, quiero ver si vales la pena si rivalizas con mi espada "Uramasa", pelea con todo Ranger Rojo.

Naruto: No me subestimes Deker.

y eso convocaba su espada samurái a Su Lanza Fuego.

Naruto: Bien, estamos igualados, a pelear.

Después de decir lo ultimo empezaron un combate sin fin de espadas, tanto el rubio y el Pseudo Nighlok daban un combate de sueño que tanto Zabuza tenía la boca hasta el suelo por tal combate. Después de unos minutos naruto y deker se miraron los ojos hasta que Nighlok hablo.

Deker: Has peleado bien, tienes potencial para otro duelo mas, pero desafortunadamente, no será aquí, cuando sea la batalla, estaré esperándote para el duelo final, nos veremos Red Ranger.

Y en eso desaparecia junto a un Zeltrax inconsiente .

Naruto: Maldicion, se me ha escapado, pero me alegro de que tenga un rival para el siguente combate, esta vez saldré victorioso eso lo juro.

Después de recuperar las fuerzas, se reunio con el equipo si todo esta bien.

Naruto: todos se encuentran bien chicos.

Zenaku, Lily Y Kira: Si.

Naruto: Muy bien, Poder fuera.

Zenaku, Lily y Kira: Poder Fuera.

Y se destransformara de sus poderes rangers y dieron vuelta para ver a los ninjas que no se habían movido durante el combate.

Lily tenía la camisa de manga larga amarilla con negro con el logo de la Orden de la garra una falda negra junto con un pantalón negro en conjunto y unos zapatos negros.

Mientrass que Kira llevaba una blusa negra con amarillo, una falda de mezclilla junto con unas medias negras que llegaban hasta su rodilla y unas botas negras.

En Zenaku llevaba una chamarra Purpura con gris con el logo de una cara en frente de un lobo Plateado, unos pantalones negros y unos tenis negros.

Mientras que Naruto llevaba el uniforme de entrenamiento samurái que le había dado Jayden.

Naruto: Se encuentran bien Ninjas.

Kakashi: ehhh si, Gracias por ayudarnos pero quien eran esas…..

Hasta que 3 borrones rojos taclearon al pobre de naruto que cayo al suelo viendo a 3 pelirrojas abrazandolo con cariño.

Naruto: Disculpen chicas, pero porque me abrazan, las conozco.

Karin: Eres nuestro hermano perdido

Sara: Creiamos que nunca te volveríamos a ver.

Tayuya: Si idiota, nunca nos vuelvas a hacer eso.

Naruto/Zenaku/Lily: Hermano.

Sara: Bueno, no eres nuestro hermano de sangre pero si somos hijos de tus padres.

Naruto: Dijistes mis padres. Crei que habían muerto.

Karin: No, todavía siguen vivos, ellos todavía te han estado buscando desde tu desaparición.

Tayuya: y quiénes son esos chicos y chicas que te acompañan Naruto.

Naruto: Chicos, les presento a mis amigos.

Zenaku: Que tal ninjas, Zenaku Baliton, el Wolf Lunar Ranger.

Kira: Kira Ford, la Yellow Dino Ranger.

Lily: Lily Chilman, la Yellow, Jungle Fury Ranger.

Naruto: muy bien, tenemos que irnos ala base que nos dijo Alpha, ahí se encuentra su compañero

Karin: Se tienen que ir tan pronto, no queremos que te vayas naruto.

Naruto: Disculpanos Pero, estamos en una situación grave, y tenemos que investigar de ellos, pero les prometo que les ayudaremos en su misión.

Sara: ¿Lo prometes Naruto?

Naruto: Lo juro como ranger que soy. Siempre cumplo las promesas.

Tayuya: Bien, te esperaremos naruto.

Naruto: Bien amigos en marcha en encontrar la base.

Zenaku/Lily/Kira: De acuerdo.

Después de que se fueron los rangers, los jounin siguieron su camino, hasta la casa de Tazuna para descansar, una vez que llegaron, fueron recibidos por la hija del constructor y su nieto, una vez que pasaron estuvieron hablando de porque le mintieron de la solicitud de la misión, y cuando estuvieron hablando lo de la situación que esta Nami, ellos decidieron ayudar en derrotar al Magnate Gatou y a Zabuza.

Despues de que se fueron los gennis a entrenar por ordenes de sus respectivos jounin, Kakashi comenzó a hablar de lo sucedido.

Kakashi: chicos puede salir necesito hablar con Rin, Kurenai ,Asumas –ese momento se van—sus opiniones.

Kurenai: esto más surrealista y ridículo que oído pero con hemos visto le creo

Asuma: lo mismo

Rin: Igual yo.

Kakashi: pero hora como convencer a naruto vuelva con nosotros. Minato Sensei y kushina estuvieron preocupados por el desde ese día, si saben que lo encontramos y no pudimos traernos no sabemos horrores no espera en casa y sobro todo de Kushina Sama.

Asuma: pero que hacemos no podemos obligarlo viste destrucción de ellos nos puede matar fácilmente

Kurenai: solo queda convencerlo el y asus amigos.

Rin: creo que la única forma que nos queda es llamar a sus padres que vengar aquí quizá podamos convencerlo

Kakashi: Estoy de acuerdo contigo rin,

En eso se mordía el pulgar de su dedo y hacia unas posiciones de manos y golpeo al suelo con la palma de su mano y dijo.

Kakashi: Kuchiyose no Jutsu—ese momento sale monto de humo cuando despeja sale un perro—hola pakkun

Pakkun: hola Kakashi para que me invocaste

Kakashi: necesito que vayas Konoha pero antes de vamos a explicar las cosas—ese momento le explica la situación y la historia de sus encuentro—entiende pakkun

Pakkun: Kakashi estuviste bebiendo

Asuma: no pakkun esa historia es real necesitamos que venga aquí kushina-sama y yondaime lo más pronto posible

Pakkun: parece por fin tanto años lo encontramos pero situación no es la mejor

Kakashi: si es una suerte que naruto y sus amigos queva quedarse aquí para ayudar tazuna con el problema gatou y de Zabuza. . Solo dígales la historia de la pelea y de naruto y la situación actual. Lo demás se lo diremos a Minato sensei aquí.

Pakkun: bien me voy—ese momento pakkun va corriendo como alma perseguido por el diablo.

Mientras tanto en el bosque.

Nuestros héroes se encontraban en el bosque buscando la base que les dijo Alpha que se hospedaban por ahí ,pero ahora no han encontrado nada. Hasta que zenaku vio algo.

Zenaku: Por aquí esta chicos, vengan y no me creerán lo que vi.

Naruto: ¿Qué es Zenaku? Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh… No puede ser cierto, ¿Verdad?.

Lo que habían visto es que se encontraba en frente la AstroMegaShip de Andros, ¿ Como pudo llegar ahí sola y que nadie lo viera?

Naruto: Muy bien entremos para ver que hay

Zenaku/Kira/Lily: De acuerdo, vamos.

Y cuando entraron en la cabina y todo sus alrededores se sorprendieron de lo enorme que fue el lugar, tenían desde la cabina mejorada, tenían el comedor, una cocina con mucha comida llena para muchas personas, 40 habitaciones para cada 1. Una salida de emergencia para utilizar los vehículos. Una sala de entrenamiento. Una sala con un televisión y una sala de conferencia.

Naruto: vaya que cambio el lugar, no cres zenaku,

Kira: Chicos, vengan hay un video para ustedes.

Zenaku: Vamos para allá Kira.

Y veía que había un video mensaje para Naruto y Zenaku y pusieron Play en el video. Y apareció Andros.

Video de Andros:

Andros: Si están viendo este video chicos, esque les mande algo de ayuda para su misión, pero me di cuenta que se habían ido antes, asi que mande a un amigo de Alpha y a D.E.C.A para programar el viaje hacia las naciones elementales, como verán no es mi mande, porque les mande hacer una para ustedes, les presento la AstroMegaShip Mark 3, Recién construida de KO-35. También puede convertirse en el megazord, solo falta que lo practiquen Bueno me despido chicos, éxito en su misión y que el poder los proteja.

Fin del Video.

Despues de eso naruto y los demás se alegraron de tener un lugar en donde vivir y tener todo lo que necesitan en su misión asi que descansaron y comieron lo que había en la nave, en tanto las chicas fueron a bañarse para lucir bien para la noche.

Mientras tanto en Angel Grove.

Se encontraban cierta pareja en el Centro del Mando, después de que hablaran de los procesos de los nuevos rangers, les llego un mensaje de como les iva en la misión y cuando les dijieron que estaban de vuelta varios enemigos del pasado, se pusieron serios, pero después se alarmaron porque si ellos están aquí, significa que sus jefes también están devuelta.

Tommy:¿Naruto, iremos para allá no tardaremos, te ayudaremos?

En eso se cortaba la comunicación del comunicador de naruto.

Tommy:¿ Creo que tendremos una última Aventura como Rangers, No te parece Kimberly.

Kimberly: Me parece genial, devuelta a la acción tommy.

Tommy: Bueno Alpha, teletrasnportanos a la AstroMegaShip de Naruto.

Alpha: De inmediato Tommy.

Y Alpha tecleaba los botones y los 2 rangers se teletrasportaban a la nave de naruto.

Mientras tanto en Konoha

En la Oficina del Hokage.

Se encontraba el Sandaime Hiruzen Sarutobi, Junto con sus estudiante, la legendaria Tsunade Senju junto con su aprendiz Shizune, y que también está el legendario Jiraiya, tanto Tsunade se quedo en konoha, por lo sucedido del Kyubi, y que también ha estado ayudando a Kushina debido al trauma de perder a su hijo y de recuperar de la fobia de la sangre. También estaban El Yondaime Minato Namikaze junto con su esposa Kushina Uzumaki que estaban hablando de los equipo de esta generación y de las hijas de Minato, hasta que llego un perro pequeño con un chaleco azul con la banda de konoha en la frente.

Minato: Pakkun¿ que pasó algo pasó en la misión?

Pakkun: lo siento por la interrupción de la reunión pero tengo algo importante que decir

Kushina: diga pakkun. Algo paso en la misión

Pakkun: bueno la misión rango c era llevar, escoltar y proteger a un constructor de puente tazuna a hacia país de las olas y protegerlo hasta que termine puente

Minato: si

Pakkun: bueno de camino fueron emboscado por los hermanos demonio quería matar tazuna parece tazuna oculta alguno hecho de la misión y que una persona quería su vida

Kushina: que

Minato: espere kushina. Continua Pakkun

Pakkun: la persona es gatou

Jiraiya: si no me equivoco gatou magnate marítimo

Pakkun: si pero parece tiene en manos mucho juegos sucio como tráfico de armas y personas. Parece que tiene ojos puesto sobre país de la ola no sabemos para qué pero viendo las implicación de este hecho, los demás jounin decidieron mejor seguir adelante la mision.

Minato: Fue compresible la decisión de los equipos

Pakkun: bueno siguieron hasta llegar a país de las ola ahí se encontraron con zabuza El demonio escondido entre la niebla

Kushina:¿ QUE, SE ENFRETARON DEMONIO DE LA NEBLINA SAGRIENTA?

Minato: kushina ya por favor. Siga pakkun

Pakkun: bueno Kakashi y los demás jounin se enfrentaron como reputación le dice es un terrible rival pero algo obligo zabuza y los demás hacer tregua temporal

Minato: que

Pakkun: 4 sujetos que nunca habían visto se enfrentaron a los jounin y a zabuza, pero después convocaron unos soldados que también nunca habían visto, ni siquiera tiene la insignias de que aldean vienen.

Minato: Continua Pakkun.

Pakkun: si yondaime, los 4 se llamaron por unos nombres raros.

Hiruzen :¿ cómo se llamaban?

Pakkun: según Kakashi se llamaba Goldar, Rito Repulsa, Xeltrax y Decker.

Tsunade: Me imagino que pudieron vencerlos a los 4, ¿Cierto?

Pakkun: De hecho todo lo contrario fue paliza para Kakashi y los demás y que ellos parece que no estuvieran esforzados, ni siquiera pudieron vencer a sus soldados.

Tsunade/Jiraiya: Esto es imposible de Creer.

Pakkun: aunque suene descabellado asi es y lo peor fue mano limpia

Kushina: Y que les sucedió con los chicos y mis hijas, Pakkun.

Pakkun: según Kakashi estuvieron protegiendo a constructor parece que los guardaban a ellos para final según Kakashi el tal Zeltrax quería atacarlos.

Pakkun: cuando los 4 enemigos iba dar golpea final Kakashi y lo demás oyeron algo los soldados fueron derrotados por un tajo de fuego, unos blasters de color azul y rojo y una bola de hierro que hicieron pedazos a los soldados.

Minato: ¿Quién Fue?

Pakkun: Unos sujetos 1 vestido de lobo plateado, la otra era de una ave, la tercera era de un guepardo. Y el ultimo, como se lo diré.

Minato: otro que

Pakkun: Es su hijo yondaime sama—eso sorprende a todos especial a minato y kushina-

Kushina: está seguro es mi naruto

Pakkun. Si, cabello rubio de punta, ojos azul zafiro y seis marca en la mejilla aparecido a bigotes. Hasta se llamo asi mismo naruto, ranger samurái rojo.

Minato: es verdad pakkun

Pakkun: asi es, después de encargaron de los enemigos, el plateado llamado Zenaku derroto con su sable a Goldar, y lo dejo herido, la chica llamada Kira derroto a tal Zeltrax con uno kunais extraños y después grito en forma sonora, dejándolo combate a Zeltrax, mientras que con la chica llamada Lily había derrotado a un tal Rito con un martillo meteoro, destruyéndolo al instante, mientras que Naruto se enfrentaba con Decker en un duelo de espada, pero solo fue un duelo, hasta que decker dijeron que se enfrentaría otra vez en la batalla y desapareció junto con Zeltrax inconsciente.

Kushina: que pasó después—viendo puede tener a su hijo de nuevo—

Pakkun: después de la pelea sus hijas taclearon a su hijo, abrazándolo y que decían ser sus hermanas y les dijieron que seguían vivos sus padres. Pero después naruto tuvo que irse

Minato: se fueron -pensado que se fue su oportunidad de tener de nuevo a naruto—

Pakkun: No, dijieron que los volveria a ver en la noche, cuando encontraran su base para establecerse, hasta ahí se lo que se de lo sucedido.

Kushina: Gracias por toda la información Pakkun. Puedes retirarte.

Pakkun: Gracias, yo me despido.

Y despareció en una bola de humo.

Kushina: Bueno, ya es hecho, voy a ir a Nami.

Minato: yo también Kushi. Sandaime, Jiraiya, Tsunade, iremos a Nami para ver a nuestro hijo y ayudarlos en la misión.

Hiruzen: Minato, Kushina, porque no se escoltan por un par de Anbus para su misión.

Minato: Buena idea Hiruzen, ANBUS.

En eso aparecieron 2 ambus particulares, las 2 eran mujeres las 2 de hermoso y escultural cuerpo que envidiaban las mujeres 1 de cabello de color lila de ojos oscuros y la otra de cabello morado de ojos de color miel.

¿?: Que se le ofrecen Yondaime-Sama.

Minato:Anko, Yugao, Necesitamos que nos escolten a Nami No Kuni para ayudar a los 4 equipos de konoha y además del regreso de mi hijo.

Anko/Yugao: Si, Minato-Sama.

Minato: Bueno, nos veremos otra vez.

Hiruzen:Buena suerte en su misión y traigan a su hijo

Jiraiya: Éxito en su misión, ya quiero ver a mi ahijado

Tsunade: que les vaya bien chicos.

Minato: si—ese momento kushina como minato está listo para salir ese momento minato usa sus Hiraishin para llegar por que Kakashi tenia uno de sus kunai especiales con él.

En Nami No Kuni

Mientras en el país de la olas en la casa de tazuna exactamente en la habitación de donde estaba Kakashi, asuma y Kurenai. Los jounin estaba hablando sobre lo sucedido, ese momento un rayo amarillo con destello rojo atravesad cuarto y ve minato y kushina—

Kakashi: hola sensei y kushina

Kushina:¿ donde está mi hijo?, no me diga ya se fueron

Kurenai: tranquila kushina-sama ellos están buscando su base para establecerse

Kushina: que bien

Rin: En la noche dijo que mandaría a alguien para ver la base de los chicos y hablar.

Minato: Muy bien, será mejor esperar la noche, muy bien tenemos que hablar de lo sucedido en la misión.

Y estuvieron toda la tarde hablando de lo sucedido y viendo los procesos de los gennis, también mandando a entrenamiento de control de Chackra y de Taijutsu.

Ya pasando la noche

Era de noche y se encontraban los 4 equipos junto con sus jounin, también estaba la familia de Tazuna, junto con su hija y su nieto, también estaban el Yondaime junto con su esposas escoltados por sus hijas y Anbus.

Mientras esperaran algien para seguirlos escucharon una canción de una flauta. En eso vieron a un sujeto de cabello medio largo con gris en las puntas. Traía una chamarra de color morado con plateado con la imagen de un lobo, unos pantalones negros y unos tenis también oscuros.

( watch?v=T9B2Z5x46dc)

Zenaku: Que tal chicos, listos para partir.

Todos: SI, Vamos Zenaku.

Durante el camino Zenaku todavía seguía tocando su flauta y guiando a los ninjas ala base, durante unos minutos habían llegado y vieron la nave aterrizada y con las puertas arriban.

Zenaku: Suban chicos, los están esperando por ahí.

Y los demás asintieron, cuando subieron a la nave se sorprendieron mucho que era una casa enorme, con todos los accesorios tales como comedor, cocina, baños, cuartos, salas, e inclusive una sala de entrenamiento. Ahí estaban las rangers hablando. Y les dijieron que Naruto estaba con su padres, esa parte le dolio mucho a Minato y a Kushina, pero hablarían si se pudieran volver a ser una familia unida.

Cuando llegaron a la sala vieron a un hombre de tez clara, con el cabello erizado, ojos cafes oscuros, vestía de playera negra de manga larga, unos pantalones café oscuro y unos zapatos negros. Junto con una mujer que vestía de una blusa rosa de manga larga que dejaba ver su ombligo, unos shorts de mezclilla y unos tenis blancos. Junto estaba un rubio de pelo largo y erizado de ojos azules, con unas mejillas que tienen bigotes, vestía una chamarra roja descubierta, una playera roja dentro de la chamarra, unos pantalones de mezclilla y unos tenis negros. ( Imagínense la ropa de Cole, El red Wild Force Ranger)

En eso el rubio que iva decir algo fue tacleado, pero ahora por 4 borrones rojos. Las pelirojas estaban abrazando a naruto.

Kushina: naruto, naruto eres tu mi niño

Naruto: ayuda necesito aire—ese momento kushina lo suelta ahora va naruto con más detalle esa casi copia exacta de minato aunque heredo poco rasgo de su cara de ella y mas las marca—quien usted.

Kushina: Naru, soy tu madre, Mi niño.

Naruto: Ehhh eres mi mi mi ,Mamá

Mientras Kushina asentia. Tambien veian a la familia que veian con felicidad, porque habían cuidado y protegido al niño.

Kushina: Quiero darles las gracias por cuidar mucho a Naruto, estare eternamiente agradecida por lo que hicieron.

Tommy: Fue un placer ayudar al niño, cuando nació, estuve en el dia del ataque.

Minato: Gracias por rescatarlo y ponerlo a salvo ehhhhh.

Tommy: Me llamo Tommy Oliver ehhhh.

Minato: Minato Namikaze, Yondaime de Konoha, y ella es mi esposa Kushina Uzumaki y también mis hijas , Karin, Tayuya y Sara Namikaze Uzumaki.

Tommy: Y ella es mi esposa, Kimberly Hart.

Minato: es un placer conocerlos, pero pasando las presentaciones, tenemos que hablar de lo sucedido en la misión que estaban mis hijas.

Tommy: si yo también necesito hablar de eso muy importe, necesitamos que todos estén aquí en la sala, nos espera ahí.

Minato y Kushina: Si, vamos para allá Tommy.

Una vez Reunido en la sala todos estaban sentados en la sala y en eso aparecen Tommy, junto con su hijo y Su amigo Zenaku. Y prendían la pantalla.

Tommy: muy bien, ya que todos están aquí quieren saber lo que enfrentaron, lo que van a ver es secreto y confio en ustedes por guardarlo. Naruto pon el video.

Naruto: Si papá.

Y ponían el video de tommy sobre la historia de los Power Rangers de todas las generaciones y sus explicaciones, todos se sorprendieron de lo que son los chicos que les había ayudado, y también vieron con respeto y orgullo de lo que son capaces esas personas, sobretodo a varias chicas que vieron con otros ojos a 2 singulares rangers ( me refiero a Naruto y a Zenaku). Después de esa explicación. Minato hablo

Minato: Lo que quieres decir, esque varios enemigos del pasado están aquí y quieren destruir la tierra.

Tommy: Asi es.

Kushina: Esto es de locos, pero les creo, lo que sucedió.

Tommy: Asi es Kushina, por eso necesitamos de su ayuda para establecernos para ver si han varios enemigos rodando por aquí, si están varios oficiales como Rito o Goldar, también deven estar sus jefes.

Kakashi: pero no habían sido destruidos, como no los explicaron en el video.

Tommy: asi debio ser, pero nose como o quien los devolvió la vida y estén aquí. Pèro estaremos aquí para proteger la tierra.

Naruto: Nosotros, todos debemos estar unidos y en equipo para proteger la tierra y las personas que amabos, para asi tener un futuro mejor y en paz.

Todos se sorprendieron de la decisión y determinación del chico que estaban darles el apoyo a los rangers.

Tommy: Muy bien chicos, vamos a cenar, todos se quedaran en la nave, la comida y los cuartos están disponibles para todos, asi que vamos.

Cuando fueron al comedor todos se sorprendieron de la comida que tenia, había desde pizzas, ( Cortesia de Lily), diferentes tipos de platillos de pescado( Cortesia de Naruto y de Zenaku) y de maltedas ( Cortesia de Kimberly y de Tommy). A todos les gustaron la comida, sobre todo, a Chouji, Kiba, Karin, Sora, Tayuya, también probaron la comida Tsunami y Inari y quedaron fasinados por la comida que querían aprender la receta.

Ya después de terminar su comida se durmieron en cada una de las habitaciones de la nave. Para asi preparar su encuentro con Zabuza y Gatou.

Mientras tanto el rubio recibia en un radar suyo un Morpher que estaba en los alrededores del lugar y fue al lugar sin llamar la antencion de nadie. Y fue a buscar lo que le dectetaba el lugar.

Fue a buscar lo que decía y es el

Poder del Quantum Ranger y del T-Rex.

Con esto termina el capitulo de hoy.

Buenos amigos , de ahora en adelante se me va costar el trabajo porque ya casi entro ala universidad, pero aun asi terminare el fic.

Bueno la votación va asi. Para las parejas del rubio y Zenaku

Para naruto estarán

Fem Haku

Yugao

Anko

Yugito

Samui

Temari

Shizune

Karin

Tayuya

Sara

Fuu

Shizuka

KuruTsuchi

Ryuzetzu

Para Zenaku

Kurenai

Rin

Pakura

Tsunade

Mei

Mabui

Kin

Tsume

Konan

Bueno tambien pueden votar por las otras opciones de las demas parejas

Comenten, Opinen, Feliciten o Criticen, también pueden mandarme PM para ver dudas o consejos.

Yo me despido y hasta la próxima chicos/as

Hasta la proxima


	7. Capitulo 6: Batalla En El Puente

Hola amigo bueno me tome el tiempo de ver algunos episodios de los power rangers y bueno espero que les guste la sorpresa para hoy

Quiero Agradecerles a:

Chivotenkai: Me alegro que te haya gustado, y si hice unos cambios de quitarle lo clásico de ``Ocultar la Identidad´´ y de eso de que digan las cosas, lo que pasa pues se avecina una guerra entre los rangers y de varios enemigos que están en regreso y que su campo de batalla será en las Naciones Elementales. Espero que te guste el capítulo de hoy.

alienware64: bueno amigo, checare ese problema, y espero sorprenderte en el capitulo de hoy, seguro que te gustara.

Sin más preámbulos, el capítulo de hoy

Capitulo 6: Red Battle Warrior, Nueva Amiga y Batalla en el Puente.

Se encontraba el rubio solo buscando la localización del Morpher del Quantum Ranger, dejo solo a sus amigos, su amiga Lily y su familia tanto Real y Adoptiva, pero no tenia que preocuparse porque su misión no tardaría mucho; o eso creía.

Mientras caminaba de noche en el bosque de Nami No Kuni, recibía la señal del morpher hasta que dio en una cueva oscura

Naruto: ¿ Me pregunto si estará ahí el morpher?, bueno me arriesgare.

Y entraba a la cueva sin percatarse que alguien lo estaba observando.

Mientras más adentro se adentraba en la cueva, vio en una estalagmita estaba una caja café con una piedra incrustada en frente. Eso le dio curiosidad al rubio por tal objeto. Y cuando lo iba a agarrarla, sintió que alguien lo observaba por detrás y sentía una exhalación muy caliente.

Con miedo se dio la vuelta atrás lentamente y cuando pudo observar bien estaba viendo un dragón negro de ojos largos, enorme de tipo europeo. Y dijo:

Naruto: : ¡aaaaaahhhhh!

Y corrió como alma que le llevaba al diablo, pero el dragón le había bloqueado la entrada y el rubio iba a agarrar su morpher y vio que no los tenía se maldijo así mismo.

Naruto: Maldita de mi suerte, porque los tuve que dejarlas en la nave, si no fueran por mis madres (Kimberly y Kushina), ya me habría librado el problema.

Mientras en eso pensaba en resolver en esa situación tan complicada, el dragón lo había detectado y lo había atacado con una bola de fuego, obligando al rubio esquivar las bolas de fuego, pero no se dio cuenta que el dragón le estaba esperando para descubrirse y le dio un zarpazo en su espalda hiriéndolo de gravedad pero aun seguía consiente y en pie, después de reaccionar porque se le iba a venir un latigazo de su cola, no vio que le tenía otra bola de fuego y le disparo al rubio mandándolo hacia la pared de la cueva golpeándolo duro.

Naruto: Ughhhhhhh…. Maldición eso si dolió….. arghhhhhhhhh….. Todavía no me doy por vencido, Lagarto Súper Desarrollado.

Eso le enfureció mas al dragón y volvió a atacarlo con bolas de fuego y mandadlo a volar al rubio que con trabajo estaba consiente que lo estaban derrotando. Cuando iba a desmayarse vio una caja a lado de la cueva. Cuando vio que el dragón que lo iba a atacar otra vez, tomo la caja del morpher y se escondió entre unas rocas y examino la caja.

Naruto: bien no pierdo nada intentarlo, aquí voy.

( . )

Y puso su mano en la cobertura que tenia la caja, cuando la metió dentro, brillo durante unos segundo hasta que desapareció la caja y apareció el morpher en su mano.

( )

Naruto: Muy bien, en que nos quedamos. ¡ Es hora de Mutar!, ¡ Poder Quantum!.

( watch?v=F7M5M-giWk4)

Despues de transformarse en el quantum ranger, comenzó la batalla, aun herido en la espalda debido al zarpazo, el poder le dio por un momento una fuerza para evitar desmayarse el dolor, y así comenzó atacando tanto usando el Quantum Defender, que era una Pistola Blaster en forma de Tiranosaurio Rojo, que tenía un poder devastador y preciso, debido al entrenamiento ranger con Erick y Andros. Después de debilitarlo con sus disparos, lo transformo su blaster en espada.

( database/2001_ )

Y comenzó a atacarlo tanto en frente y de espalda al dragon, cosa que el dio batalla con sus bolas de fuego, zarpazos y su cola, pero ya transformado como ranger, el rubio reaccionaba rápido, ya durante casi ya media noche comenzó a cansarse el dragón hasta que cayo exhausto, y pensó que llegaría su fin, cosa que no llego.

Naruto: No te matare dragón, sé que protegías el lugar, pero recibí información de que esta el Morpher quantum, pero distes batalla, una de las grandes, así que te dejare ir y que seas feliz con tu familia, yo aún tengo que proteger la tierra de enemigos que las amenazan.

Después de terminar lo que dijo el rubio, el dragón comprendió de lo que dijo, dijo con verdad, valor y determinación, cosa que él estaba buscando, y lo dejo que tomara la caja que lo custodiaba.

Ya cuando el rubio tomo la caja y la abrió, apareció el espíritu de un caballero.

( . /_cb20121219193534/powerrangers/images/7/76/Power_Rangers_Time_Force_32_Beware_The_Knight_ )

Caballero: Tu pureza y tu victoria sobre el dragón del mal has demostrado que mereces recibir el fuego de batalla, usando mi armadura te convertirás en el Red Battle Warrior. Tú y solo tu podrás detener y vencer en la batalla legendaria que se aproxima.

Después el espíritu del caballero se fundió en el morpher del rubio con un brillo azul, después de unos segundo, el rubio observo el morpher con su nueva modificación, y salió el lugar a un el dragón agradecido por salvarlo y cambiarlo en el lado del bien.

Ya fuera del lugar se destransformo de su poder, al solo dar unos paso, volvió a surgir sus heridas y volvió el dolor más intenso que lo obligo a acostarse en el suelo, para apaciguar el dolor, y observo la luna tan blanca y hermosa y también lo tranquilo que esta de noche que le gustó la idea de acostarse un rato para curar sus heridas o al menos calmar su dolor y se durmió profundamente en el suelo.

Mientras tanto, en otro lugar fuera de las naciones elementales.

Se encontraban el cuarteto de enemigos llamados Goldar, Rito, Zeltrax y Decker informándoles lo sucedido a sus subordinados

¿?: así que están de regreso estos`` Power Rangers``.

( database/2004_ )

Zeltrax: Así es Lothor, están de regreso y con una nueva generación que se ve poderosa.

Lothor: mphmm no importa si son cientos de rangers, no nos ganaran esta vez, ahora que hemos reunido fuerzas podremos derrotarles de una buena vez.

¿?: No te confíes mucho Lothor, la ultima vez te confiaste y fuiste derrotado por los Power Rangers Ninja Storm, y te mandaron en el abismo en el centro de la tierra.

( . /_ )

Lothor: Ahhh si y tú que tal Xandred, si yo recuerdo aun con el sello protegido de Dayu, te pudieron derrotar los Rangers samurái hasta el último aliento y te mandaron otra vez al infierno y evitaron que el rio Sanzu inundará el mundo.

Xandred: ¡Cállate! , yo al menos pude salir al mundo y hacer algo, mientras que tu estuviste en tu nave usando tus peones haciendo tu trabajo hasta que solo un momento saliste y fuiste derrotado.

En eso aparecía una luz oscura de presencia maligna y asesina

( . /_ )

¿?: SILENCIO INUTILES.

Lothor/Xandred: Lo sentimos Daishi.

Daishi: Muy bien ya con los acontecimientos que están de regreso esos rangers, hay que estar en alertas, todavía no estamos reunidos completamente, hay que esperar hasta el momento exacto, mientras investiguen en ese mundo.¿ Esta Clara mi orden?

Lothor/Xandred: Si señor.

Daishi: Bien, retírense y repórtenme lo que han investigado.

Y así que los subordinados de Daishi se retiraron a cumplir las órdenes eso provoco que tanto Lothor y Xandred tuvieran sus problemas personales tantos el reflujo estomacal de Lothor y Sus Migrañas de Xandred por tanto estrés que iban a tener con los rangers.

Mientras tanto en Nami No Kuni

Se encontraba el rubio durmiendo en el pasto, una silueta estaba recogiendo hierbas medicinales para su amigo y vio a nuestro héroe dormido y vio que no tenía ninguna banda de que aldea es, pero vio en la muñeca que traía un artefacto que nunca había visto ( Morpher) y despertó al rubio moviéndolo levemente.

¿?:Despierta, puedes enfermarte por dormir en el bosque.

Y veía a una chica de piel clara, de cabello oscuro, de ojos cafés, llevaba un kimono rosa y traía una canasta con varias hierbas.

Naruto: ¿Eh? Vaya al parecer me quede dormido.

¿?: ¿Qué hacías dormido en el bosque?

Naruto:¿Uh?, solo entrenaba y buscaba algo.

¿?: Ya veo, entonces ¿ Eres Ninja?

Naruto: No exactamente, soy otra cosa pero he tenido entrenamiento ninja pero poco.

¿?: Ohh ya veo, pero pareces muy fuerte, ¿ Para qué quieres ser más fuerte.

Naruto: Para proteger a gente importante para mí y a gente que lo necesite y proteger la tierra y estaré en donde me necesiten.

La chica lo veía incrédula a la determinación aun sin ser ninja podría llegar ser alguien en la vida.

¿?: Sin duda tienes una determinación peculiar

Naruto: mis padres y amigos me han entrenado toda la vida para llegar el momento y poner fin en algo, y nunca rendirme ante nada.

¿?: entiendo, mi nombre es Haku

Naruto: Me llamo Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki

Y así estuvieron hablando de gustos, de sus experiencias y sobre su vida y ya pasando en la mañana tuvieron que despedirse.

Haku: Fue un gusto conocerte Naruto-San

Naruto: El gusto fue mío Haku-Chan , espero verte pronto

Y mientras cuando se iba miro a la chica y le dijo.

Naruto: Espero que Zabuza se mejore, quiero luchar contra él.

Cuando dijo lo último, la chica abrió los ojos de sorpresa. Cuando se dio la vuelta con unos senbons en sus manos el había desaparecido.

Haku: ( El chico es peligroso y misterioso, Zabuza-Sama debe saber de esto), ( Aunque también era muy lindo)

Y se fue con un sonrojo al recordar al chico y se fue a la guarida que estaba el espadachín herido.

Mientras tanto en la AstroMegaShip

Estaba el rubio aun con la herida del Zarpazo entrando en la nave, pero cuando dio un paso estaban esperándolo sus madres, que tenían la cara seria

Kimberly/ Kushina: ¿ A dónde fuiste Naruto?

Naruto: Ehhhhhh como se los diré.

Y también ahí estaban también sus padres esperándolos.

Tommy/Minato: Dinos¿ qué paso Naruto?

Naruto: Bueno, lo que paso fue ah….

Y cayo desmayado por el dolor y sangrado que tenía en la espalda, cosa que espanto a los padres y vieron que su espalda estaba herida de un zarpazo y llamaron a Rin y Yugao, porque sabían Ninjutsu Medico.

Minato: ¡Rin, Yugao, necesito ayuda! ¡Rápido!.

Rin/Yugao: De Inmediato Sensei/Yondaime.

Mientras curaban la espalda y uno que otro que heridas, llamaron la atención de los demás gennis y jounin y la familia de tazuna. Cuando termino de curar las ninjas medico, el rubio se puso de pie y comenzó a hablar.

Naruto: Bien, disculpen si tuve que salir a noche, pero recibí en el radar un morpher cercano aquí. Y quise investigar.

Tommy: Fue algo imprudente, pero al menos estas bien, ¿Lo encontraste?.

Naruto: Si, el morpher del Quantum ranger, estaba siendo custodiado por un Dragon.

Todos:¿ UN DRAGON?

Naruto: si , pero no tiene que gritar, tuve que combatir contra él, y no traía los morpher, y me dio tanto bolas de fuego, zarpazos, cuando todo estaba perdido, estaba la caja del quantum ranger, metí la mano y obtuve su poder y comencé a pelear con él, aun con el dolor, lo vencí, pero no lo mate, después había una caja, y en él se abrió y apareció el espíritu de un caballero que me dio algo y se fundió en mi morpher, después de salir de la cueva, caí inconsciente. Y esto es todo lo que paso.

Minato: Bien naruto, será mejor que descases, necesitas mucho para entrenar con nosotros.

Naruto: Bien Papá, pero ¿ Donde están Zenaku y Lily?.

Tommy: Zenaku está entrenando con Kira y Lily haciendo el desayuno. Ven te ayudo llevarte hasta la cama hijo.

Después de un descanso obligatorio por sus padres, estuvo cuidándolo tanto sus madres y sus amigas y ellas les contaban como es el mundo elemental, como eran las aldeas ocultas de Konoha, Suna, Kumo, Iwa Y Kiri cosa que le impresiono el rubio, pero también estuvo contándole como es Angel Grove, Silver Hills, Turtle Cove, Reesefide, Paranoma City y Terra Ventura. También recibía visita de su novia Lily, que lo cuidaba mucho y también uno que otro que regaño por irse de noche, también estaba su amigo Zenaku que se reía un poco de la situación del rubio.

Ya había pasado una semana y tanto lo gennis y los rangers habían entrenado tanto el rubio y el azabache habían entrenado junto con sus parejas como rangers, tanto sus padres tanto biológicos y adoptivos vigilaban el entrenamiento, tanto Minato y Kushina se impresionaban el entrenamiento que recibían, era intenso, muy duro pero a la vez servía de calentamiento. También era observado por 3 pelirrojas que se sonrojaban cuando veía al rubio entrenado y también 2 anbus en particularmente. Mientras que las Jounin mujeres veían con otros ojos a Zenaku, pero él no se daba cuenta.

Después de su entrenamiento, ya todo estaba listo los 4 equipo , junto con los Anbus y el yondaime acompañado por su esposa y los rangers acompañarían a tazuna para terminar el puente, les dijeron a Tsunami y a Inari que se quedaran porque en su casa, tanto gatou mandarían asesinos por ellos. Y ellos asintieron y además dejaron a Alpha y a Tensou para que los cuiden.

Ya había llegado el puente ya casi terminado en eso aparecen una niebla espesa que no se podrían ver, y se escucharon risas macabras hasta que apareció Zabuza junto con su Aprendiz, un chico/a con una máscara Anbu de kiri.

Zabuza: Vaya Kakashi, por fin traes algo bueno para matar, trae a Minato Namikaze, a su esposa y a ese Ranger, será una gran pelea.

Naruto: No te confíes Zabuza, yo peleare contra ti. Solo espadas Y Movimientos.

Zabuza: vale chico, Haku , pelara contra tu amigo el Azabache.

Naruto: Bien, Hola Haku-Chan.

Haku: Hola Naruto-Kun.

Zabuza: ¿Lo conoces Haku?

Haku: Así es Zabuza-Sama, fue el chico que me ayudo en las hierbas y el que quiso desafiar.

Zabuza: Esta bien, bien comencemos,

Mientras hacia 8 Clones de agua para cada equipo y para Minato y Kushina y para los rangers.

Naruto: Listo Zenaku

Zenaku: Oh si Naruto, Listo

Naruto: ¡! Es Hora De Mutar¡.

Y tanto el rubio y Azabache sacaban sus morpher samurái y decían

Naruto/Zenaku: ¡Samuraizer!, ¡Vamos Samurai!/ Poder Dorado

( watch?v=_IX3uG3MYSU)

Naruto: Muy bien, zabuza, cuando quieras. ¿ Zenaku?.

Zenaku: Si, naruto.

Naruto: Trata de hablar con Haku-Chan, yo tratare de convecer a Zabuza en unirse a nosotros, podría ser unos rangers.

Zenaku: Lo hare.

En eso Zabuza y Naruto comenzaron con un duelo de espadas, tanto que no podrían moverse los espectadores porque tenían que pelear contra los clones de agua de Zabuza. Mientras tanto Zenaku pelaba con Haku en un duelo rigido en la cúpula de hielo que había creado ella, ella estaba usando Hyoton y la atacaba con senbons de hielo mientras que Zenaku las bloqueaba con la Espada Barracuda con una velocidad que dejaría en ridículo a Minato y el Raikage, después de agotarla, empezó a hablar que son rangers, y que están convenciendo en unirse a ellos para tener una vida mejor, y una familia, cosa que ella ahnela Haku desde hace mucho y asi comenzaron a charlar.

Mientras tanto en el combate de los demás Minato y Tommy habían vencido a un clon con el Rasengan de Minato y Tommy en combate cuerpo a cuerpo, en Tanto con Kushina y Kimberly, los había vencido con las cadenas de chacra y Kimberly con un combate pequeño. Mientras que el equipo 7 tenian dificultades, solo Sasuke y Kakashi podrían estar en frente por sus jutsus de Katon, mientras que Sora y Sakura defendían a Tazuna, el equipo 8 con una combinación de Kiba y Shino tendrían al margen al clon, mientras que Hinata Y Kurenai estaban al margen de una estrategia, el equipo 10 estaban ideando una estrategia para vencer al clon usando la posesión de sombra de Shikamaru mientras Ino lo restringia y chouji lo atacaba con su jutsu de crecimiento y asuma lo atacaba con sus cuchillas y el equipo 11 Sara y Karin los atacaba con ninjutsu y kenjutsu y tayuyá lo ponían al margen con un genjutsu. Y rin trataba de atacarlo por detrás. Mientras esto sucedía Zabuza ya planeaba atacarlo con su jutsu especial y hacia un sello en su llamo y dijo

Zabuza: Kirigakure No Jutsu.

Y en eso aparecía una niebla especia que recorría al rubio y sentía que todos los sentidos los engañaba, bueno casi.

Naruto: ( no se porque pero presiento que me va atacar por detrás, tengo que utilizar mi hablidad ahora) Molecuralizacion.

Y cuando activo su habilidad el rubio sintió que lo atacaba por detrás y en eso una espada enorme lo empezó a cortar, para la mala fortuna de Zabuza lo atravesó, pero el rubio salió Ileso.

Zabuza: ¿ Como Sobreviviste sami ataque?

Naruto: Tengo varias habilidades especiales y en esa me puedo volverme intangible a los ataques.

Zabuza: Maldicion, bien si mis ataques físicos no te hacen nada, mejor hare un ataque que te duela Gaki.

Y eso hacia un complejo serie de sellos y el rubio no se quedo atrás y puso el disco de poder del dragon en la empuñadura de la espada y comenzó a girarlo y cuando termino los sellos del jutsu de Zabuza dijo.

Zabuza: Suiton :Suiryūdan no Jutsu

Naruto: Gira espada: Géiser Dragón.

Y los ataque de agua colisionaron entre si pero el tajo de agua era muy fuerte que el dragon de agua y comenzó a debilitarse hasta destruir el jutsu y se dirigio a un shockeado Zabuza que no tuvo ni tiempo de pestañar y le dio en fondo en su cuerpo.

Zabuza: Uaghhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh.

Y fue dado al piso del puente aun herido y el rubio se destransformo y dijo.

Naruto: Buena batalla Zabuza, pero se que Gatou te traicionara, te hare un trato.

Zabuza: De que trato me harias Gaki.

Naruto: Se que quieres un nuevo lugar para vivir, te dire algo, puedes irte con nosotros a una ciudad sin nadie que te persigan, podrias vivir tranquilo con tu hija y tener una familia. No pediré nada a cambio, pero se tu potencial y podrias convertirte en un Ranger. ¿ Que dices Zabuza?

Zabuza: mphm me parece conveniente tu propuesta, ya estoy harto de huir y esconderme, quiero tranqulidad, bueno uno que otro que misiones. Pero me gustaría ser como ustedes, al igual que mi hija, acepto tu propuesta.

Naruto: Buen trato Zabuza.

En eso aparecia Haku y Zenaku y los demás equipos , la familia del Yondaime y los rangers cuando Zabuza comenzó a hablar

Zabuza: Haku, ya no estamos de enemigos, he aceptado la propuesta del Gaki, tendremos un hogar y un lugar para vivir.

Haku: Lo dice enserio Zabuza-Sama.

Zabuza: asi es Haku.

En eso cuando se disipo la niebla estaba un magnate de estatura pequeña junto con cientos de mercenarios.

¿?: Bueno, al parecer fallastes Zabuza.

Zabuza: Gatou, ¿Que estás haciendo aquí?

Gatou: Veo que ya no me eres útil Zabuza, por eso contracte a estos mercenarios tales hagan mejor trabajo que tú, vayan al pueblo y ataquen y maten a todos.

Eso hizo enojar a todos, sobre todo a 2 rangers.

Naruto: creo que ahora debo usar ese morpher con el regalo que nos dio,¿ lo recuerdas?.

Zenaku: ya se a que me refieres.

Y naruto tomo de su bolsillo y se lo puso en su muñeca y dijo.

Naruto: ¡Vamos Galáctico!

( watch?v=i5EKjWlzo40).

Gatou: crees que nos ganaras con eso mocoso, no nos hagas reir.

Naruto: Llego la hora de utilizarlo.

Minato: ¿ Que va utilizar Naruto?.

Zenaku: Un regalo que fuimos a Mirnion.

Tommy: ¿ Te refieres a…

Zenaku: A si es.

Mientras el rubio alzando la mano y decía algo.

Naruto: ¡Luces de Orión, Actívense¡

Cuando dijo, una luz amarilla lo cubrió al ranger, cuando termino la luz, había cambiado su forma, ahora tenia una armadura ligera, llevaba una pulsea en su antebrazo derecho, una garra en la mano izquierda, su sable quasar había aumentado de tamaño, tenia unas rodilleras.

Gatou: Ya basta de actuar, ataquen todos.

Cuando todos los mercenarios corrieron ante los rangers y los ninjas, tanto Minato, los Jounin y los rangers ivan a atacar, el rubio utilizo su hablidad de Duplicarse y se hizo 4 rangers rojos con la misma armadura puesta.

Naruto: muy bien, a pelear.

Clones: Si jefe.

Y corrieron ante los mercenarios creyendo que ellos ganarían, caso error. Cuando corrian, sus garras se extendieron y aumento su velocidad y gritaron al unisino.

Naruto/Clones: Máximo Poder.

( watch?v=OXz9wUxc8tc)

Se convirtieron en una bola de luz que se dirigían los mercenarios sin reaccionar fueron atravesados por la bola a todo lo que se oponía ya después de terminar su trabajo, los rangers rojo habían desasido su armadura y viendo a todos los mercenarios en el suelo. Y a un gatou tembando de miedo, y cuando trato de huir ahí estaban todo los civiles bloqueando la salida y un ranger plateado con el morpher SPD.

Zenaku: Gatou, se le acusa de corrupción, tráfico de personas, de armas, contrabando, prostitución, homicidio. Se le declara culpable de todos los cargo y usted está arrestado.

Había usado el modo jucio y apareció la figura roja como culpable y lo había encerrado en una tarjeta para arrestarlo

Gatou:ahhhhhhhhhh, dejemen salir, ahhhhhhhh.

Zenaku: jamas saldrás de ahí. Poder fuera.

Despues de la batalla todos los civiles victorearon a los nuevos héroes de Nami, después del convecimiento por parte de Tommy, que tanto Zabuza y Haku se unirían al equipo como rangers y que vendrían a Angel Grove para tener un hogar. Cosa que ellos accedieron porque vieron que tenían buen corazón ellos a pesar de todo. Después dela fiesta y un duro trabajo, tenían que regresar a casa.

Después de terminar el puente los rangers y los ninjas se fuero a la AstroMegaShip para dirigirse por cortesía de Tommy y Naruto fueron llevados por rápido después de que todos los civiles recordaran a unos héroes llamaron al puente ``El Gran Puente De Naruto´´.

Mientras tanto en la nave tanto Zenaku y Naruto.

Zenaku: Naruto, creo que hay que buscarlos para convertirlos en rangers

Naruto: Si, pero ¿ Cómo lo buscaremos?.

Zenaku: Puedo enviarles una señal a todos los Biijus para asi hablar con ellos, se aproxima tiempos difíciles y hay que defenderlos.

Naruto: Muy bien , cuando lleguemos a Konoha, hay que buscarlos de noche y hacerlos un equipo.

Zenaku: Estoy deacuerdo contigo Naruto.

Bueno, esto termina el capitulo de hoy.

Bueno ya están las parejas, pero podría aumentar al harem de Naruto y Zenaku, y como se lo prometi a Ryu No Kami 007 ahí esta el quantum ranger.

Bueno, acepto criticas, felicitaciones, opiniones o consejos.

El próximo capitulo va ser

Se acercan los exámenes chunin y reunión de Jiinchuirikis y nuevos rangers en el equipo.

Bueno me despido y disfruten el capitulo

Hasta la próxima.


	8. Capitulo 7: Nuevos Rangers

Hola de nuevo amigos/as estuve con un bloqueo mental y unos problemas en la universidad y me tuve el tiempo para hacer el capitulo

Quiero agradecerles a:

Chivotenkai: Bueno, me alegro que te haya gustado el capitulo, bueno lo del entrenamiento con sus padres si será necesario pero solo en un campo, ya sabras cual es, mientras tanto con Gaara y con los demás jinchuirikis te daras una sorpresa para hoy.

CCSakuraforever : Me alegro que te haya gustado, y voy a tomar tu opinión y consejo del morpher con código de voz. Pero me costara trabajo en poner en todo orden pero no habrá problema, y gracias por apoyarme en este fic.

Bueno sin mas preámbulos el capitulo.

Capitulo 7: Reunión de los Jinchuirikis, Entrenamiento de Fuuinjutsu y Nuevos Rangers.

Mientras tanto en la AstroMegaShip, estaban Naruto y Zenaku hablando de como reunir sobre lo jinchuirikis y sobre como unírseles al equipo, en la nave estaban los equipos 7, 8, 10,11 mirando en las ventadas de la nave, maravillándolos por la vista, también estaban la familia del Yondaime Minato , Los Anbus, Los rangers y también los recién aliados ninjas renegados Zabuza Momochi y Haku Yuki.

Después de unos minutos, llegó a la aldea de konoha y aterrizaron en las afueras de la ciudad, pero por parte de Minato les dijeron que había un lugar para aterrizar en su casa. Así que accedieron y fueron a la mansión Uzumaki-Namikaze, una vez que aterrizaron, los equipos tenían que dar su reporte a la torre del Hokage y los anbus se retiraron para descansar, no sin anter ver al hijo de Minato y se quedaron los rangers , la familia tanto Biologica y Adoptiva.

Minato: Bueno, Tommy, Kimberly, si no tienen un lugar para dormir, les ofrezco mi casa para que se queden.

Tommy: Gracias Minato por ofrecernos y entonces que decidiste de la propuesta.

Minato: Todavía estoy algo confuso de lo que paso en la misión pero les prometo que los apoyare en la batalla.

Tommy: Buena decisión Minato

Una vez que bajaron de la nave entraron la mansión estaban esperándolos Tsunade, Shizune y Jiraiya, y se alegraron que les fueron bien en la misión, cuando vieron al rubio se alegraron que el hijo de Minato esta vivo y con unos amigos, hablaron con el, y también estaban sus amigos tanto Zenaku, Kira y Lily y también se sorprendieron de los padres adoptivos de Naruto, una vez de lo que sucedió en el fatídico ataque del Kyubi hace 13 años, estuvieron agradeciendo a Tommy por rescatarlo y tener por un buen hogar, y también cuando estuvieron a solas y pusieron sellos de restrincion, hablaron de lo que sucedió en la misión de los chicos, y también de la misión que están Naruto y su Familia, tanto Jiraiya y Tsunade se sorprendieron de lo que son capaces de los rangers, una vez explicada la misión de los rangers, Jiiraiya dijo que investigaría en su red de espias para que checara de esos enemigos que les explicaron que motivos o en donde se encuentra. Una vez que terminaron de hablar, estuvieron hablando de como le fue a Naruto en su mundo y estuvieron asombrados y sorprendidos de como es Angel Grove , Silver Hills, Turtle Cove y Terra Ventura.

Mientras tanto eso sucedia, estuvieron convivieron en familia y tanto las 3 pelirojas estaban conociendo mas a Naruto, le gustaba como es tanto su personalidad y su forma de ser, ya en la cena estuvieron cenando Ramen por Kushina, cuando probaron tanto naruto y su familia y amigos se quedaron impresionados por la comida y el rubio comio unos 10 tazones mas y los demás vieron con una gotita en la nuca por tal apetito y Kushina estaba feliz porque su hijo si apreciaba por su adorado Ramen.

Mientras tanto en la noche de Konoha.

Todos dormían en sus habitaciones, tanto la familia Biologica y Adoptiva, también sus amigas (Kira y Lily), también las chicas ( Karin, Tayuya y Sara) y los recién ingresado Zabuza y Haku. Bueno casi, salvo 2 rangers que seguían despiertos, pusieron en marcha su plan de reunir los Jinchuirikis y entrenarlos se ponían en marcha.

Una vez que salieron de la mansión, se dirigieron a la Nave a usar los teletrasportadores fijos que tenían dentro, ya dentro les pidió El amigo de Alpha y mas menos era Tensou.

( )

Naruto: Tensou Despierta amigo

Tensou: Awwww, que paso, tuve un gran sueño ahhh hola chicos como están

Zenaku: Bien Tensou, todavía esta funcionando los teletransportadores.

Tensou: Claro Zenaku ¿ Para que lo quieren?.

Naruto: Bueno, lo que pasa es que queremos buscar a unos chicos en particularmente.

Tensou: aaaaaaa, eso es fácil, solo tiene que sentir su presencia y su energía y con eso los teletrasportare.

Naruto: Gracias tensou, bueno Zenaku, vamos a buscarlos.

Y fueron ala sala principal de la nave y con un tablero vieron el mapa de las naciones elementales y pusieron su energía y la de Zenaku puso algo de chacra para ver si detectaba si presencia de los Jinchuirikis , durante unos minutos recibieron 8 señales de cada uno de ellos, 2 en Kumo, 2 en Kiri, 2 en Iwa, 1 en Suna y 1 en Taki. Una vez señalado las 8 personas. Utilizaron la teletrasportacion para cada uno de ellos y ahí los rangers estarían esperando si tendrían éxito en su misión.

Mientras tanto en Kumo.

Estaban un hombre de 30 años de piel morena de cabello rubio claro con barba y bigote, tenia un kanji tatuado en su torso y que era hierro. También traía unos lentes y siempre se la estaba rimando sin sentido. Estaba acompañada de una chica de 15 años una rubia de coletas de buen cuerpo, que estaba aguantando las rimas de su maestro. Estaban en la torre del Raikage que era hermano de nuestro amigo rapero, también estaba unos gennins uno moreno de pelo blanco que traía en su boca una paleta de personalidad pesimista, una peliroja morena de ojos amarillos de personalidad volátil, y una rubia de gran busto de mirada fría y seria. Estaban hablando de como les fue la misión en Kumo, mientras aguantaban las rimas de nuestro amigo. En un abrir de cerrar de ojos habían desaparecido como el viento. Eso provoco que el raikage rompiera con fuerza el escritorio y que gritara como loco que le había pasado con su hermano y había convocado a todos los shinobis de Kumo en encontrarlos. Y estuvo desquitándose con todo lo que había.

Mientras tanto en Iwa

Estaban los Jinchuirikis hablando en la torre del Tushikage uno de ellos era de cabello rojo de 40 años que llevaba un casco que le protegia de la cabeza hasta la nariz, llevaba ropa tanto roja y purpura y llevaba la insignia de iwa en la frente, mientras estaba un tipo Alto de 2 metros con una armadura tipo samurái, junto un sombrero tipo asiático, todo rojo, y que llevaba una caldera en su espalda, y que llevaba toda la cara tapada con una mascara, solo se le veian los ojos, estaban el tsuchikage que era una pequeña persona, de 70 años con una gran nariz, estaban acompañados por su hijo y su nieta , estuvieron hablando de las misiones y de lo sucedió en Iwa, hasta que igual que Kumo, desaparecieron como el viento los Jinchuirikis, eso provoco que el Tsuchikage gritara como loco y que se lesionara mas en su esplada quejándose de sus dolores comunes de la espalda, eso provoco que tanto su nieta le dijiera que le diera el puesto para que no se queje de su dolores intensos.

Mientras tanto en Kiri

Estaba el antiguo mizukage una persona de 25 años, que en realidad tenia el tamaño y la edad de un niño o de un adolescente de ojos morados junto con una cicratriz en su cara. También estaba un Anbu sin su mascara, que tenia el ojo tapado por su cabello, que tenia en sus manos un solpador de burbujas que estaba abrazando a una rubia de 22 años de cabello rubio oscuro. Estaban hablando junto con la actual mizukage que era una Peliroja de hermoso cuerpo, de 20 años que tenia los ojos verdes, y tenia puesto un vestido largo de color azul marino. Estaban hablando de como estaba Kirigakure de la situación tanto actual y militar de kiri una vez pasado de la guerra civil que provoco Yagura que estaban controlado por un misterioso Ninja. También de lo sucedido de los actuales espadachines de la niebla y de la recuperación de las espadas perdidas. Después de unos minutos , como sucedido tanto en Kumo y Iwa , también habían desaparecido como fantasmas, tal fue la reacción que la mizukage llamara a todos los Anbus y dijiera que los buscaran como sea, y que le mandaba asu guardaespalda a Ao para ayudarles, y asi fueron en su busquedad.

Mientras tanto en Suna.

Estaba un chico de 12 años pelirojo que en su frente estaba tatuado un kanji con el significado de amor estaba en su cuarto tratando de no dormir por el temor de que su compañero tomara su cuerpo. Mientras esto sucedia, sentía que se lo llevaran a una parte que lo estaban teletrasportado, justo en ese momento habían entrado sus hermanos junto con su padre que era el Kazekage, cuando vieron que desaparecia, corrieron para ayudarlo, pero fue demasiado tarde, había desaparecido como el viento, eso provoco que sus hermanos y para la sorpresa de todos, su padre el kazekage también se había alarmado de la desaparecion de su hijo, aunque lo odiara, en realidad lo quería, pero tuvo que ser otra persona para protegerlo del consejo de Suna, y convoco que sus hijos Kankurou y Temari buscaran a su hijo para recuperarlo.

Mientras Tanto en Taki

Se encontraba una chica de 15 años de piel morena de cabello corto y verde, que estaba en una cascada viendo la luna que veía la cascada cayendo de su agua cristalina de su aldea, después de dormirse para otro dia , pero lo que no sabía es que también desapareció como el viento sin que nadie lo viera.

Mientras tanto en la AstroMegaShip

Se encontraba nuestro rubio hablando con su compañero , de cosas que estuvieron haciendo con sus amigas de la aldea, en eso 8 destellos cubrieron el lugar apareciendo los Jinchuirikis cayendo al suelo

Jinchuirikis: Echen Paja ahhhhhhhhhhhh Auuuuuuuuuccccchhhhhhhhhhh.

Mientras que nuestros héroes, tuvieron una gotita en la nuca por tal situación que se le olvidaron poner la colcha para soportar el golpe.

¿?: ¿Dónde estamos?

¿?:¿ Que es ese lugar?

¿?: Esto no es Kiri?

¿?: Esto no es Iwa

¿?: ¿Madre tiene Miedo de ese lugar?

¿?: ¿ Tengo sueño, dejen dormir?

Cuando dijieron todas esas preguntas, se vieron cada uno de ellos, tanto sorprendidos, alarmados, algunos preparándose y otros pensando en donde estaban

Naruto: Ejem, disculpe si me prestan atención, Bienvenidos a la AstroMegaship, disculpen si los tuve que teletrasportar, pero es una emergencia y necesito de su ayuda.

¿?:Y dime¿ Quien eres tu?.

Naruto: Soy Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki, ranger.

¿?: Namikaze-Uzumaki, ¿ Eres el Hijo Perdido de Minato.

Naruto: SI asi es soy yo.

¿?: ¿Cómo podremos creerte en lo que dices?.

Zenaku: El es mi amigo, y el esta diciendo la verdad, hola Shukaku, Matatabi, Isobu, Son Goku, Kokuo, Saiken, Choumei Gyuuki. ¿ Como han estado hermanos/as?

Biijus: Hermano, ¿ Te conocemos y como saben nuestros nombres?

Zenaku: awww que mal me siento que no se acuerden de su hermano mayor.

En eso todos los biijus recordaron quien erea

Biijus: ¿Kurama?, ¿como has estado?, y vaya forma humana.

Zenaku: Me alegro que estén bien chicos, disculpa si los interrumpí pero es una emergencia hermanos.

¿?: Que sucedió que es de suma importancia.

Naruto: Bueno, lo que paso es…..

Y asi estuvo contándoles sobre de los nuevos enemigos que habrá, y sobre de una organización llamada ``Akatsuki´´ por cortesía de Jiraiya , sabían que quieren sus biijus para algo siniestro, algo que ellos no deben permitir, porque a pesar de todo, los jinchuirikis querían a sus compañeros, y estaban pensando si aceptar la propuesta de ser los siguientes rangers.

Naruto: Bien,¿ que deciden chicos?

Jinchuirikis: Aceptamos Naruto.

Naruto: bien chicos, como es tan noche, les ofresco que se duerman en la nave y pueden cenar si gustan.

Jinchuirikis: Gracias Naruto.

Después de ir al comedor tanto Naruto y Zenaku hicieron para sus invitados por su cortesía Pizzas, Malteadas, variedades de Pescados, a todos les gustaron. Y estuvieron hablando sobre de sus vidas, algunas fueron dolorosas para algunos y entendieron el dolor, y tanto el rubio y azabache le querían dar un hogar para ellos una vez terminado la batalla para que vivan en su mundo. Después de explicarles de cómo es un ranger ellos se sorprendieron de lo que son capaces, y ellos querían ser como ellos y proteger a las personas que protegían.

Una vez que cenaron se fueron a dormir con sus respectivas recamaras por parte de los rangers. Pensando en como serian su vida como ellos, y también tendrían un hogar y también la forma d proteger a las personas que ellos querían a pesar de todo lo que les sucedieron todavía querían protegerlos.

Al dia siguiente.

Se econtraban nuestros rangers despertando, y cuando estaban por desayunar, alguien había entrado ala nave y cuando vieron quien se trataba de sus padres que estaban serios otra vez, y les dijieron la idea de traer los jinchuirikis para protegerlos de la organización, después de esa explicación ellos aceptaron, pero no sabían como la tomarían las demás aldeas de que sus jinchuirikis desaparecieron de la nada y 3 de ellos son de cargos importantes, 1 era un Mizukage, el segundo, era el hijo del Kazekage y el ultimo era el Hermano del Raikage. Se podrán como locos buscándolos por todas partes.

Después de la explicación, se encontraban los jinchuirikis desayunando todos tranquilo, una vez que vieron ala familia de Naruto, no era mas y menos que Minato Namikaze, ellos se alarmaron que quería algo con ellos, pero una explicación de su hijo ellos estuvieron tranquilos, una vez que se conocieron quienes eran, se llamaban Gaara, Yugito, Yagura, Roshi, Han, Utakata, Fuu y Killer Bee, ese ultimo intento rimando pesimamente fue recibido por 2 puñetazos por Yugito y Fuu hartas de su ritmo tan malo.

Después de un rato de que volvió la conciencia de nuestro amigo rapero, estuvieron de acuerdo que fueran al lugar donde venían los rangers y que su entrenamiento no sería tan largo como pensaban, porque sus compañeros biijus se les adelantaría en su entrenamiento y de su selección de los power rangers que serían durante unos 6 meses.

Después de que se conocieron y del plan que tenían estaban Kira y Lily para acompañar a los jinchuirikis a Angel Grove, y entrenarlos, eso entristeció a las rangers , `pero después de la explicación de los chicos , ellas prometieron que regresarían pronto. También se les unian Haku y Zabuza para que también entrenaran su entrenamiento ranger, a pesar de su terquedad de Zabuza, acpeto para ayudar asu hija y su aldea. Una vez en la sala estaban los 8 jinchuirikis, los ninjas renegados y las rangers que los llevarían a Angel Grove y su entrenamiento Ranger.

Una vez que se despidieron de ellos. Comienzo otro entrenamiento

Minato: Bien Naruto, Zenaku, ya que hay tiempo para que regresen los chicos, porque no entrenamos.

Naruto: Me parece bien Papá pero en ¿que estilo?

Minato: Bueno como hemos sabido tienes experiencia de Kenjutsu, Taijutsu. Pero veo que tienes interés en Fuuinjutsu.

Naruto: ¿Qué es FuuinJutsu? Papá.

Kushina: Bueno Naruto, es el estilo de los sellos, como lo hiciste en tu morpher puedes hacer varios sellos, y nos gustaría que aprendieras mas sellos, y crearlos. ¿Que dices Naruto?

Naruto: Me gustaría aprender más padres, pero también que Zenaku entrene conmigo, también sabe de sellos, y nosotros sabemos usar la Caja Negra.

Minato/Kushina: ¿Caja Negra?

Zenaku: La caja negra es un artefacto poderoso que puedes crear muchos sellos, combinar armas y manejar un megazord con solo 1 persona.

Minato/Kushina: Interesante.

Después de la demostración del artefacto samurái, fueron a la biblioteca de la casa en el subterraneo y eran enorme la biblioteca tenían desde libros, pergaminos, inscripciones en la pared, y una vez que vieron cada uno, estuvieron estudiando los sellos, desde posición de manos, crear sellos con pinturas, a crear sus propios sellos en su morpher samurái.

Después de unos días entrenando con los sellos, ya podría hacer sellos de espacio con armas, crear sellos rápidos, hasta puede revertir sellos tanto inmovilizar al enemigo, sellos supresores, hasta destruir sellos puesto, como un ejemplo en uno de los libros que andaba investigando el rubio, vio como destruir sellos malditos, ahí decía que era imposible sin matar ala victima, asi se puso practicando el sello con su morpher, y era muy difícil, si no lo querias matarlo, pero cuando uso la caja negra, pudo borrarlo completamente.

Después de un entrenamiento les llego al hokage que en todas las naciones elementales habían desparecido sus Jinchuirikis de cada Aldea, e inclusive Takigakure. Tanto el Raikage y el Kazekage exigieron que se hiciera una busquedad global, pero sin resultados, al principio habían sospechado de Konoha, pero después los desmintieron porque su antiguo Biiju había ``Muerto´´ junto con su jinchuiriki. Después de eso dijieron que los exámenes chunnin empezaban en 6 meses, asi que todos los genins selectos, se estaban preparando tanto el equipo de Kakashi, Kurenai, Asuma, Gai y de Rin.

Después de su entrenamiento con el Fuuinjutsu, estaban pasando el tiempo con sus respectivas familias, tanto con Minato y Kushina les mostraba la aldea, paseaban juntos, con sus hijas que iban abrazando de cada lado a Naruto , suerte para ellas porque Lily se había ido a entrenar a los próximos rangers, en pocas palabras tenían a su chico para ellas mismas. Los llevaba junto con el Sandaime y sus estudiantes que estaban hablando de sus aventuras, después se encontraban junto con los equipos hablando de como les ivan.

Despues junto con su familia Adoptiva, Tommy y Naruto, también Zenaku entrenaban las artes marciales para no perder el ritmo, y junto con su madre Kimberly, hablaban de sus relaciones y de su entrenamiento, también le ayudaba en tratar de socializar y hablarle a las chicas.

Después de una noche que iban a salir, recibieron una llamada de Alpha que decían que era urgente para ellos, así que Nuestros héroes Rangers y también la pareja de Shinobis fueron teletrasportados para conocer el Mundo donde venían.

Mientras tanto en Angel Grove.

Se encontraba nuestro asistente favorito , junto con 2 personas que estaban atrapadas en su capsula, la primera una persona de avanzada edad de cabello calvo, solamente era una cabeza enorme, la segunda era una mujer de tez blanca que estaba vestida con un vestido blanco y que le tapaba la boca.

También se encontraban unas personas de traje oscuro, el primero estaba apareciendo como si fuea el fantasma si mismo y el segundo había aparecido como si fuera una luz. Sus nombres eran el Phantom Ranger y el Robo Knight Rangers especiales.

Después aparecieron unos resplandores, habían llegado nuestros héroes algo mareados nuestra pareja de Ninjas.

Kushina: Vaya es mas rápido que el Hiraishin de Minato.

Minato: Si, pero almenos el mio no se marea nade, Ahh no debi comer ese ramen antes de irnos.

Naruto: tranquilos papás, se acostumbraran en el viaje.

Tommy:¿ Que sucedió amigos? ¿Zordon, Dimitra?.

Zordon: asi es Tommy, me alegro que estén bien

Kimberly: me alegro que se lleven bien ustedes 2.

Dimitra: Asi es Kimberly, los hemos llamado porque el entrenamiento de los Jinchuirikis y de los Ninjas Renegados habían terminado.

Tommy y Naruto: ¿ Tan Pronto?.

Zordon: asi es, tanto el Phantom Ranger y el RoboKnight han entrenado duramente con los nuevos rangers, también Lily y Kira practicaban con ellos, a buscar sus hablidades y buscar su morpher especial en cada uno de ellos.

Tommy: Sorprendente

Zordon: también venimos que Naruto debe Tener un Solo Morpher único para transformarse en cada uno de los ranger que obtuvo, el único solo puede acceder con su código de Voz o con una llave con su respectivo poder en forma de llave.

Naruto: Gracias por todo Zordon.

Zordon: Fue un Placer Ayudarte.

Dimitra:Les presento la nueva Familia de los Pòwer rangers

Y estaban 10 sombras de cada una de ellas junto con su respectivo traje de ranger, todos tenían sus cabezas descubiertas y sus cascos en su costado.

El primero era Gaara con un traje Negro con una armadura dorada con un cetro en su mano. Era el Gold Zeo Ranger

La segunda era Yugito vestida con un casco que tenia la imagen de cada lado de un leopardo, vestia de una ropa amarilla con blanco con el logo de Gosei en su pecho, junto con una falda amarilla. Era la Yellow MegaForce Ranger.

La tercera Persona era Yagura, tenía en su casco el visor con la Kanji de Agua, vestia con el traje azul con el logo del Clan Shiba, que portaba su espada Samurai, era el Blue Samurai Ranger.

La cuarta persona era Roshi que trania un traje con el logo de estapado de blanco y rojo, tenia su visor que se podría destapar, era el Red LightSpeed Rescue Ranger.

La quinta Persona era Han, tenía el casco de forma de un rinoceronte blanco, en su maño tenia en su empuñadura el Rhino Morpher, él era e Rhino Jungle Fury Ranger.

La Sexta persona era Utakata, tenia vestido como Roshi, pero de color azul, pero con unas diferencias entre su casco y un morpher especial en él, él era el Blue LightSpeed Rescue Ranger.

La séptima persona era Fuu, vestia de un traje rosa, en su casco tenia la imagen de una mariposa, en su cintura tenia su baston mistico, ella era la Pink Mystic Ranger.

El octavo era Killer Bee, con un traje peculiar para todos, en su casco era de un toro, con un visor raro, tena cuernos amarillas y su frente tenia una joya verde. En su pecho tenia una joya en forma de hexágono verde y su empuñadura tenia su espada de la galaxia perdida, el Era el Magma Defender.

La Novena persona era Haku tenia en su casco tenia un alerón en su frente, de plateado con negro, en su traje era de color plateado con negro , junto con su falda combinada con sus botas, en su cinturón tenia su morpher junto con su daga. Ella era la Silver RPM Ranger.

Y la décima persona era Zabuza , estaba vestida de un traje azul cielo, en su casco era de forma de tiburón, su hombros tenía unas hombreras en forma de escamas, y en sus manos tenia los escualos sables.

Y todos los rangers se quitaron sus respectivos cascos mirando a la familia ranger, y asi comenzar su nuevo camino como Power Rangers

Bueno eso termina el capítulo de hoy.

Estuve checando varias propuesta de tanto rangers para los ninjas y creo que tomare la propuesta, también me han comentado en solo darle un morpher especial para naruto en convertise en todos los rangers que tiene seleccionado.

Bueno ahora hare la votación de que Shinobis y Kunoichos deben usar los rangers.

Yo ya tengo mi selección, pero también tomo en cuenta los reviews, aceptare a los hermanos Uchiha, a los Jounins, también tomare en cuenta de que los kages también sean rangers a Minato y Kushina, también tomare en cuenta con las demás chicas enamoradas del Rubio.

Denme ideas de que shinobis deben ser rangers, aceptare a cualquiera. Opinen y yo vere si lo pongo y su personalidad y forma del ranger.

Proximo capitulo: Nuevo Morpher, Nuevo enemigo y Examenes Chunnin.

Bueno ahora si me costara trabajo de ahora en adelante porque ya entrare a la universidad pero no abandonare ese fic porque estoy pensando en hacer otros nuevos.

Opinen si hago un crossover del GTA, WWE, Call of Duty.

Bueno me despido y hasta la próxima chicos/as.

Hasta la proxima


	9. Capitulo 8: Los exámenes Chunnin

Hola de nuevos chicos/as, bueno me tome la libertad de hacer el fic, porque he tenido varios complicaciones en la universidad, de sus materias y sus horarios. Pero lo pude arreglar, bueno más o menos. Pero no abandonare este fic porque me ha gustado tanto el anime de Naruto y la Serie de los Power Rangers.

Quiero Agradecerles a:

alienware64: me alegro que te haya gustado amigo, ahora te sorprenderé en el siguiente capitulo amigo, y en cuanto con los crossovers de mis ideas, 2 las hare y hare el de la WWE y el de GTA y creo que me animare el de San Andreas, le quedara bien esta historia.

CCSakuraforever: hola, me alegro que te gusto la selección de los rangers, en cuanto a los Kages a ellos les tengo seleccionado a los rangers, tanto con Hiruzen, Onoki, El padre de Gaara, A y Mei, y en cuanto con los hermanos Uchihas, a ellos no les hare malvados, si no les tengo una sorpresas para ellos y serán aliados de los rangers.

Angel de la Luz 95: bueno amigo primero que gracias por apoyarme en este fic y me alegro que te haya gustado y en cuanto con el morpher del Ranger Blanco, pues me gusto tu idea y lo pondré para el siguiente capitulo. Y en cuantos a las parejas sí que me gustaron tus opciones, y otra vez a arreglar pero lo pondré amigo bueno a algunos que otro que no. Pero si lo hare amigo.

Chivotenkai: hola amigo, me alegro que te haya gustado los nuevos rangers y sobre el entrenamiento de Fuuinjutsu, ahora espero sorprenderte para el siguiente capitulo amigo.

Bueno sin más preámbulos el capítulo de hoy.

Capitulo 8: Comienzan Los Exámenes Chunin, nuevo Morpher y Nuevos enemigos.

Nos encontramos en el Centro de Mando de los rangers, se encontraban los recién nombrados Rangers, portando orgullosamente su nuevo poder para defender la tierra, 3 rangers femeninas miraban con sonrojos y rubor en sus caras al ranger rubio. Ya que iban a hablar, Zordon empezó.

Zordon: como hemos visto, también los hemos llamado para dar nuevos poderes para Naruto y para Zenaku, pero también necesitaran ayuda Tommy, Kimberly, Minato y Kushina.

Todos: ¿Qué?, ¿Nosotros Rangers?.

Zordon: Así es, ustedes tienen habilidades únicas y especiales y necesito que sean rangers; Tommy, tu experiencia, valor y inteligencia será útil en la batalla, así que te devolveré tus poderes del Black Dino Ranger; Kimberly, tu agilidad y precisión, será devuelto tu poder del pterodáctilo de la Pink Mighty Morphing Ranger.

En eso en sus muñecas aparecieron sus morphers, en caso de Tommy tenía su morpher en su muñeca izquierda y su mano tenía una llave para activar su morpher, tenía el BranquioMorpher y en Kimberly tenía su morpher en su cinturón, estaba en su morpher la moneda del Ptherodactilo.

Dimitra: bueno Minato y Kushina, ustedes son los siguientes en tener sus morphers, Minato, por tu Valentía, tu esfuerzo, tu valor de nunca rendirse se te otorgará el poder del Caballero Solaris, y Kushina por tu resistencia, valor, tu habilidad perfecta de sellos y tu carisma eres la elegida de ser ranger, tu obtendrás el Shiba Morpher y te convertirás en la Red Female Samurai.

En eso en aparecieron los morphers, el de minato era el morpher solar, y el de Kushina era un morpher parecido el de Naruto pero más tradicional con un pincel en la parte de adelante del morpher.

Mientras que la pareja de shinobis observaban sus nuevos morpher, Zordon hablo.

Zordon: también hemos venidos de que Naruto y Zenaku deben obtener otros rangers, porque hace unos meses se han registrados presencia malignas tanto en este mundo y su mundo, por eso debemos estar más preparados; Naruto da un paso adelante.

Mientras que el rubio asintió y dio un paso adelante.

Zordon: Tanto Dimitra, RoboKnight y yo estuvimos discutiendo y estuvimos de acuerdo que debes obtener un solo morpher para convertirte en tus poderes rangers seleccionados, así que pon todos tus morphers en el estante.

Naruto: Enseguida Zordon.

Y ponía cada uno de ellos, el morpher y las 2 monedas de poder del DragonZord y del TigerZord, ponía el Galaxy Morpher, y el Quantum Morpherh y el Sol Morpher, Después de que se pusieron en cada estante, Zordon, Dimitra, RoboKnight y el Phantom Ranger utilizaron todos sus poderes y combinaron todos los morphers y se creó un nuevo morpher; El nuevo Morpher era igual como el Quantum Morpher pero tenía unas diferencia, entre una de ellas era de color Azul Marino con Negro, y en sus botones estaban 10 imágenes, la primera, era el logo del DragonZord, el segundo del TigerZord, el tercero era el Galaxy Red Ranger, el Cuarto era el Quantum Ranger, el Quinto era el Red Wild Force Ranger , el Sexto era el Red Wind Ninja Ranger, el Septimo era el White Dino Ranger, el Octavo era el Red Mystic Ranger, el Noveno era el Red Jungle Fury Ranger, y el decimo era el Red Samurai Ranger. Y otros botones como la activación de Megazords, Comunicador, Teletransportador, y la activación de los Batalladores.

Zordon: Ya esta Naruto, como veras tienes un nuevo morpher para convertirte en los 10 rangers seleccionados para ti, como vistes tienes 3 añadiciones extras en tu forma de rangers, ahora tienes el poder del Red Wild Force Ranger, el Red Mystic Ranger y el White Dino Ranger. Tendrás que dominarlos muy bien sobre todo los 2 últimos porque tienes la capacidad de transformar un megazord individual. La otra ventaja es que tienes los batalladores de cada uno de ellos, pero una advertencia, estos batalladores se sobrecargan mucho y te podrías arriesgarte mucho, pero con entrenamiento y capacitación no tendrás problemas, y una cualidad especial, es que Tu y solo tu podrás utilizar el Morpher porque se activa con un Comando de Voz. Espero que te haya gustado nuestro regalo Naruto.

Naruto: Muchas Gracias Zordon, lo usare con valor y los defenderé.

Dimitra: Zenaku , tu nuevo morpher es de un poder legendario de Fuerza Mística, por tu espíritu del Lobo, tu Lealtad y tu Valor, eres el Indicado en ser el Wolf Ranger Mystic Force.

Zenaku: Gracias Dimitra por entregarme esta responsabilidad.

Zordon: Se que lo harás muchacho, en su viaje los acompañara nuestro aliado el Phantom Ranger para apoyarlos en los Zords, el es un experto en ello, ellos los ayudara en el transporte y refuerzos. También durante unos meses llegaran 2 personas especiales para ayudarlos. Pero tardaran en llegar. Muy bien Rangers, es hora que vayan a su Mundo y que el Poder Ranger los Proteja , hasta la próxima.

Y fueron teletransportados a su mundo en la AstroMegaShip, los nuevos rangers, tanto los Jinchuirikis, los ninjas de Kiri, la familia del Yondaime y nuestros rangers.

Después de llegar, tanto los Jinchuirkis y los demás estuvieron hablando con los demás y dijeron que todavía no podrían salir de la aldea por el temor del ataque de Akatsuki y de lo sucedido de sus aldeas debido a su desaparición, así que aguantarían esperar un poco para apoyarlos. Por el momento estarían en la Nave, tanto Gaara estaba viendo la ventana observando, Yugito y Fuu hablando animadamente, Han y Roshi hablando de sus entrenamiento. Utakata soplando burbujas, Yagura descansando en su cuarto y Killer Bee, como siempre, escribiendo rimas sin sentidos o de pésimo estilo.

Mientras Tanto en un lugar de las Naciones Elementales

Se encontraban Daishi, Lothor y Xandred en la base, junto ahí estaban Goldar, Rito, Zeltrax y Decker analizando a los nuevos rangers y sobre como derrotarlos, pero después de pensarlo, tanto Lothor y Xandred habían recibido la orden de buscar los ojos de cristales fantasmales bestiales en las naciones elementales, pero solo encontraron 2. Ya en media noche estaban colocados los ojos en cada pedestal y ya de luna llena estaban iluminando los ojos, hasta que fueron cubiertos por una luz blanca y aparecieron 2 sujetos con gran poder y presencia maligna.

El primero era un sujeto con una armadura dorada que tenía personalizado en su torso 15 cabezas de dragones asiáticos dorados, sus hombreras tenía 2 dragones en cada lado de su brazo, su cinturón era la cola de un dragón y su casco tenía una inscripción en sus ojos, tenía a lado escamas que lo cubría y en parte superior la cabeza de un dragón, era Schor el General Fanstasma del Dragón de Avalon.

El segundo sujeto tenía una armadura parecido a un abrigo, en su pecho tenía una cabeza de tortuga feroz, era de color blanco con dorado, y en su cabeza, diría casco parecía un casco tipo Mongol que tenia cola de caballo de color blanco y tenía en sus ojos amarillos que atemorizaban a cualquiera y una boca de tipo tortuga mordelona . El era Snaper el General Fantasma de La Tortuga Feroz.

Schor/Snaper: Estamos a sus Órdenes Daishi.

Daishi: Muy bien mis fieles servidores, estamos todos reunidos en hacer una exploración de esos ninjas, y si ven algún ranger, destrúyalos pero no eviten al público hasta que ataquemos en el lugar indicado; Schor y Snaper, ustedes 2 hay 3 subordinados más que los acompañara junto con esos Rinshins, Moogers, y Patrulleros.

Schor/Snaper: Si Daishi.

Y los 2 Generales partieron para hacer su misión para ver si hay rangers, e investigar si como es la fuerza de los ninjas en este mundo.

Y al Día Siguiente.

Nuestros Héroes estaban levantándose para otro día, porque mañana comenzaría los Exámenes Chunnin, estaban desayunando junto con su familia que también estaban viendo de como estarían los exámenes, mientras hablaban Tanto Minato y Tommy estuvieron hablando si mandar a los rangers para ver sus capacidades y también para observar a algunos gennis si son capaces de ser rangers.

En eso hablo Minato.

Minato: Bueno chicos, ya que mañana comenzaran los exámenes, tanto Tommy y Yo estamos convencidos de que entren este año.

Naruto: ¿ Enserio Papá, podremos entrar?

Minato: Así es Naruto, como que ya tienes a tu equipo con Zenaku , junto con Lily y Kira, estarían de equipo de 4 integrantes, y su Maestro seria Tommy , para así ver que gennis serían capaces en ser Chunnin o Rangers. Pero también hemos previsto de que un ninja Renegado de alta peligrosidad estaría rodando así que tengan cuidado con él.

Naruto/Zenaku: Estamos De acuerdo .

Minato: hoy en la tarde vayan junto con Tommy para registrarse a la torre del Hokage ahí les darán las fichas para inscribirse. Bueno ya que hablamos porque no terminamos el desayuno.

Después de comer tanto Ramen y también pescado que habían comido. Fueron a entrenar un poco para revisar su arsenal de rangers, tanto Naruto revisaba su nuevo morpher y Zenaku revisaba el nuevo morpher del Mystic Force. Practicaron con sus espadas para no perder la Agilidad y la velocidad. Después de unos minutos, practicaban con los Morphers Samuráis en Sellos, lo más rápido que se podría y efectivos.

Después de que terminaron su entrenamiento fueron a la torre del hokage, estuvieron caminando en la aldea tranquilamente viendo como los observaba con curiosidad otros con dudas de quienes eran. Después de llegar y de que fueran recibidos por la secretaria, estaban el Sandaime firmando papeles en eso estaban los 4 jounins que conocieron en Nami diciendo de que entrarían junto con sus equipos.

Kakashi: yo Kakashi Hatake Domino al equipo 7 conformados por Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno y Sora.

Kurenai: Yo Kurenai Yuhi, domino al equipo 8 conformados por Hinata Hyuga , Kiba Inuzuka Y Shino Aburame.

Asuma: yo Asuma Sarutobi, domino al equipo 10 conformados por Ino Yamanaka, Shikamaru Nara y Chouji Akimichi.

Guy: Yo Might Guy domino al equipo 9 conformados por Tenten, Rock Lee y Neji Hyuga.

Rin: Yo Rin Nohara domino al equipo 11 conformados por Karin Uzumaki, Tayuya Uzumaki y Sara Uzumaki.

En eso entraron los rangers junto con Tommy.

Hiruzen: Hola Tommy ¿ vas a inscribirte en los exámenes?.

Tommy: así es Hiruzen tengo esa Forma por parte de Minato para dominar el equipo de mis muchachos.

Hiruzen: muy bien, a ¿quienes vas a elegir Tommy?.

Tommy: dominare a Naruto Namikaze-Uzumaki, Zenaku Baliton, Kira Ford y Lily Chilman.

Kakashi:¿ Esta seguro lo que haces Tommy?.

Tommy: así es Kakashi, estarán viendo cómo son sus gennis, y que también se han visto varios enemigos rondando en las naciones y pensamos de que atacarían en plenos exámenes, por eso estaremos para protegerlos.

Hiruzen: muy bien, bueno sus equipos se presentaran en el salón de la aldea alas 9 AM, en el edificio 301.

Después de tomar las indicaciones, los rangers se dirigieron a la casa de Minato para estar listos para los exámenes, después de hablar con todos, estuvieron de acuerdo con que entraran a los exámenes cosa que pusieron felices alas Pelirojas porque estarían cerca con el rubio. Al igual que nuestra ranger Amarilla. Después de cenar con su familia ya todos se fueron a dormir para el gran día que les esperaran.

Y al día siguiente en Konoha.

Ya era de mañana y nuestros héroes ya están preparados para ir ala sede de los exámenes chunnin, y saber que les esperaban. Lily estaba vestida con una blusa tipo asiático de manga larga de amarillo con negro , unos pantalones negros, que ala combinación llevaba una falda negra, y unos zapatos negros. Kira llevaba una blusa amarilla, unos pantalones de mezclilla rotos y unos botines negros. Zenaku llevaba su chamarra del Wolf ranger, unos pantalones negros y unos zapatos negros, mientras que Naruto llevaba un chaleco rojo que llevaba el logo de un león acompañado de una playera roja, unos jeans de mezclilla y unos tenis negros con rojo, también llevaba una cinta roja atada en su cabeza.

Habían llegado a la sede de los exámenes chunnin viendo que estaban 2 chunnin custodiando la puerta y había 3 equipos el primer equipo de las Hijas de Minato y Kushina, Karin, Tayuya y Sara, el segundo era el de Sasuke, Sakura y Sora y el ultimo estaba conformados por un chico de peinado de tazon con un spandex verde, con unos calentadores naranjas con unas tupidas cejas y ojos negros, una chica de pelo castaño que tenia atado de chongos, con una blusa rosa, con unos pantalones verdes azulado, tenia atada su banda en su cabeza y un chico castaño largo que tenia atado su banda de konoha, traía una playera de color café claro, unos shorts cortos, traía vendas en su pierna y sus ojos eran blancos estaban discutiendo, hasta que Sasuke con su Sharingan dectetaron el genjutsu puesto y pasaron al salón. Después de caminar un genin vestido con un spandex verde con un peinado al estilo de tazón reto al Uchiha en un duelo de Taijutsu, después de una pelea corta terminaron en empate.

Y después de unos momentos entraron y había cientos de participantes de los exámenes. Entre ellos estaban 2 equipos de suna, un equipo de 3 chicas de 12 años, una castaña de pelo corto, también una castaña de pelo largo, y una de pelo negro, ambas con la insigina de Suna, el otro equipo estaba conformados de 2 personas una rubia de 15 años de 4 coletas con un abanico y un chico de 15 años pintado en su cara traía en su espalda un bulto envuelto en vendas.

Había un equipo de Kumo que estaban conformados por una peliroja morena de 14 años de ojos amarillos con un ninjato en su espalda, un chico moreno de 15 años de pelo blanco que estaba comiendo una paleta, y una rubia de 13 de ojos azules con un gran busto a pesar de su edad.

Había un equipo de Kiri, que estaban conformados por un chico de 15 años peliblanco con dientes de tiburón con la insignia de Kiri, un chico peliazul con lentes, también con dientes de tiburón traía en su espalda una espada envuelta en vendas. Y una chica rubia oscura, de piel blanca de ojos verdes, que traía una blusa rosa de escote y una falda, traía la banda de kiri en su cinturón.

Habia un equipo de Iwa que están formados de 2 personas, un chico robusto con un pañuelo en su cabeza, traía la banda de iwa en su cabeza , traía la ropa de su aldea. Y una chica pelinegra de ojos negros, traía la banda en su cabeza.

Y los demás estaban conformados por equipos de Hoshi, Kusa, Yuki, de la Aldea de Nadeshiko, el país de los cielos, de Taki y de una aldea nueva la de Otogakure.

Después de que entraran recibieron varias miradas, sobre todo hacia nuestros rangers, después de que entraran los demás equipos de konoha empezaron a hablar de mas hasta que un chico de cabello gris con anteojos se presentara como Kabuto Yakushi que era un gennin que había hecho el examen 7 veces y dijo que tiene información de varios gennis, hasta que sasuke pidió la información de Rock Lee. Y después de que hablara mal de Oto, unos ninjas lo atacaron, hasta que vino el examinador de la primera prueba era Ibiki Morino y dijo que comenzarían los exámenes de inmediato. Tanto el rubio y los demás rangers entendieron que el examen era muy difícil pero para los rangers lo tenían resuelto de que se trataba el examen, tanto Kira y Lily recibían información de ellas en claves, Zenaku usaba su experiencia recolectada por años y sabían las respuestas y por lo tanto Naruto aunque le asustara los exámenes, siempre salían bien porque no por nadie salio de la Preparatoria de Angel Grove con Titulos superando a Justin Stewart el Blue Turbo Ranger. Y los demás equipos entendieron el propósito del examen y copiaron discretamente y sacando a los demás ninjas. Después de 45 minutos terminaron las 9 preguntas y esperaron la décima pregunta y Ibiki torturo mentalmente si no aceptaba la décima pregunta reprobaban con todo equipo, pero si aceptaban y fallaban nunca volverían a hacer otro examen nunca más, cosa que algunos levantaran la mano se retiraran, una vez que vieron quienes se quedaron, Ibiki dijeron que habían aprobado la primera fase, hasta que se rompieron las ventanas y un cartel apareció Anko y su presentación, dijo que se presentaran en el campo de entrenamiento número 44.

Después de unos minutos estaban en las entrada del Bosque de la muerte y Anko dijo como estaría la segunda fase,que consistían en conseguir 2 pergaminos, el del cielo y de la tierra, y que tenia un lapso de 5 dias de llegar hasta la torre. Una vez que recibieron cada pergamino, se abrieron las puertas y todos los gennis corrieron hacia las puertas para comenzar sin saber que les esperaba en el bosque.

Mientras tanto con los Rangers.

Se encontraban los rangers corriendo viendo que equipo conseguir el pergamino de la tierra. Hasta que interceptaron a un equipò de Yuki derrotándolos en taijutsu por parte De Lily y Naruto eran experto en combate cuerpo cuerpo. Una vez conseguido el pergamino sintieron una presencia Maligna y fueron atacados por un ataque morado.

Schor: Vaya que tenemos aquí, nos volvemos a encontrar rangers.

Lily: ¿ Como eso es Posible, ustedes debieron haber derrotados en la batalla?.

Snaper: asi es mocosa, pero fuimos revividos por Daishi, y ahora debemos destruirlos

Zenaku: no si lo permitimos.

Schor: asi que nuevos rangers, ehh, interesante.

Naruto: no nos subestimes general fantasma.

Schor: lo que se subestiman sus ustedes, no estamos solos, hay varias personas que quieren venganza ante ustedes rangers. ¿ Porque no se presentan chicos.

En eso aparecieron 4 sujetos.

El primero era de apariencia intimidante, su cabeza era de un demonio de ojos amarillos de una sonrisa siniestra, en su cuerpo era de color naranja oscuro y negro que en su pecho le salía picos en su torso hasta llegar su cuello. Traía un sable.

El segundo era de apariencia engañosa, su cabeza era calva y su sonrisa era de tanto tonta, también algo estirada, su traje era de un general de color rojo, azul y dorado, sus manos parecían garras y su nariz era chata y de orejas tipo elfo y traía una espada en su mano.

El tercero era de apariencia demoniaca, su cabeza tenia cuernos en sus costados, su cara tenia en sus lados un proctetor de color plateado y una inscripción dorada en su frente . y su torso traía mandíbulas al igual que sus hombros, era de color rojo con blanco.

Y el cuarto era de una persona de avanzada edad su cabello parecía estar hecho de hielo escarcha, su piel era de color un poco oscuro por el frio tenia una mirada gélida que te congelaba y unos bigotes blancos, traía una armadura blanca hecha de hielo, y un chaleco negro y su arma era un cetro que en su punta le salía unos picos de hielo.

Naruto:¿ No puede ser, eso no puede ser real? ¿ Darkonda, Elgar, Moltor y Flurious?

Darkonda: asi es rangers, no tiene posibilidad de vencernos, esta vez los derrotaremos.

Zenaku: no si damos pelea, chicos es hora de mutar.

Elgar: no si lo permitimos.

Schor: Moogers, Pirañatrons, Lavartos y Rinshins, ataquen.

En eso aparecieron un ejercito de soldados armados hasta los dientes listo para atacar hasta que aparecieron 8 sombras, habían llegado los rangers Jinchuirikis.

Elgar: no puede ser. ¿ Mas rangers?.

Darkonda: bahh será fácil vencerlos.

Naruto: te dijo que no te confies, chicos ¡!es hora de mutar¡!.

Naruto: ¡Ninja Storm, Ranger Form!

Zenaku: ¡Acceso! ¡ha!

Kira: ¡Dino Trueno, dame el poder! ¡ha!

Lily: ¡Furia Animal! ¡Espíritu libre!

Gaara: ¡Gold Ranger Power!

Yugito: ¡Vamos Megaforce!

Yagura: ¡Samuraizer!, ¡Vamos Samurai!

Roshi: ¡A la Velocidad de la luz!

Han: ¡Furia Animal! ¡Espíritu libre!

Utakata: ¡A la Velocidad de la luz!

Fuu: ¡Fuente Mágica, Fuerza Mística!

Killer Bee: ¡Magna Poder!

Después se transformados en sus diferentes rangers Listo para la pelea que se va a transcurrir.

Naruto: Muy bien chicos Al Ataque.

Schor: Vamos, Destruyalos.

Naruto: muy bien amigos vinimos a salvar la tierra, acabemos con ellos ahhhhhh.

Muy bien con esto termina el siguiente este capitulo

Bueno he recibido varias propuestas en cambiar al harem de Naruto y de Zenaku, bueno creo que tiene razón y creo que lo cambiare. Pero será con sus respectivas edades y de gusto de tantos los lectores como para ellos.

Y también que añadí nuevos poderes a Naruto y Zenaku con eso serán los últimos, creo yo.

También como verán regresaron varios enemigos , y saldrán más enemigos de los rangers, y por eso deme propuesta de enemigos de los power rangers.

Y también ya falta poco de que sacen los Megazords, pero eso será sorpresa.

Bueno ya en el harem definitvo estarán

Naruto

Lily

Karin

Tayuya

Sara

Sasame

Yakumo

Hotaru

Shizuka

Kin

Matsuri

Yukata

Sari

Ryuzetzu

Temari

KuroTsuchi

FemHaku

Yugito

Fuu

Samui

Yugao

Y de una ranger especial

Para Zenaku

Kira

Shizune

Rin

Kurenai

Hana

Anko

Mei

Pakura

Mabui

Fuuka

Guren

Konan

Y tambien de una ranger.

Bueno me despido y hasta la próxima

Si quieren ayudarme darme consejos o ideas, mándeme reviews, o su face para aclarar dudas y consejos amigos.

Hasta la próxima chicos/as.


	10. Capitulo 9: Batallador, Dame La Fuerza

Hola chicos/as como están, bueno tuve mi tiempo y estuve leyendo varias ideas para este capítulo y la verdad me costó trabajo acomodar mis ideas en mi cabeza pero bueno, espero que lo disfruten.

Quiero agradecerles a

alienware64: hola, bueno me alegro que te guste y lo de los exámenes chunnin si sé que me adelante pero quise darles algo de acción y trama pero bueno jejeje, espero que te guste este capítulo amigo, te sorprenderé.

Angel de la Luz 95: bueno amigo, gracias por los consejos que me dieron y espero sorprenderte en el capítulo de hoy, y de la ideas de los demás crossover bueno lo estoy haciendo amigo pero necesito más ideas y tiempo.

RyubiJinchuriki: Hola Rafael, bueno me alegra que te gustara el fic, es el primero que hago de varios que hare; y lo del morpher del SuperMegaforce y el Sentai Gokaiger, originalmente lo iba a poner pero me di cuenta de que incomodaría al rubio llevando varias llaves en forma de muñecos. Espero sorprenderte en el siguente capitulo.

Sin más Preámbulos el Capitulo .

Capitulo 9: ¡Batallador, Dame la Fuerza!.

Se encontraban los 10 rangers Jinchuirikis combatiendo ante los rivales del pasado de los rangers tales como Los Generales Bestiales Fantasmas , Darkonda, Elgar, Flurious y Moltor; se habían separados en parejas combatiendo cada enemigo y asi quedaron los combates de parejas. Seria entre Naruto y Lily vs Darkonda, Zenaku y Kira vs Schor, Gaara y Killer Bee vs Flurious, Yugito y Fuu vs Elgar, Yagura y Utakata vs Moltor y Roshi y Han vs Snaper.

La primera pelea fue la de Gaara y Killer Bee vs Flurious

Nuestros amigos estaban enfrentando ante el guerrero de hielo junto con sus sirvientes llamados Gelidos, soldados hechos de hielos armados de guadañas de hielo, y de garrotes, tanto nuestros rangers usaban las armas que les dieron, Gaara usaba el bastón dorado que le servía la capacidad de disparar rayos laser en su bastón y también usando la velocidad también los golpeaba con el bastón a una velocidad que derrotaba a los gélidos y Bee usaba el arma defender que era el sable de la galaxia perdida que se podría convertirse en un rifle blaster y vencía con facilidad, hasta que les tocó enfrentarse a Flurios que saco su cetro en forma de lanza que se movía con una agilidad para ser un viejo, en opinión de los demás, Gaara defendía a bee con su arena y su bastón mientras que Bee intentaba buscar un punto débil de Flurious, hasta que un descuido el Magma Defender aprovecho de que Gaara lo ataco con un láser de su Bastón aturdiéndolo por un momento y Bee lo ataco con una tajada con la espada hiriéndolo, y también maldiciendo de que los vencería, huyo como un polvo de hielo.

Una vez que se des transformaron sus poderes de rangers, Bee intento rimar después de la victoria y también un mala rima del Ichibi (Shukaku) y de Gaarra , hasta que el mencionado tuvo un pensamiento en su mente.

Gaara: ( Kami-Sama, ten piedad de mi de no ….Asesinar a mi amigo por favor).

Después de terminar la rima, fue atrapado por la arena de su amigo y comenzó a golpearlo y decirle de no hacer tan malas rimas o estaría descansando en paz como una momia. Después de su discusión volvieron a la AstroMegaship para descansar.

La Segunda Pelea entre Yugito y Fuu vs de Elgar.

Nuestras Rangers estaban enfrentando ante un Incompetente pero muy resistente Elgar que apenas sabia usar el sable pero tenía demasiados soldados para que hagan el trabajo sucio y mando a llamar a Pirañatrones y a Quatrons, estaban armados tanto espadas en forma de media luna dentada, y los Pirañatrones armados con solo espadas o cuchillos. Tanto nuestras rangers estaban de desventajas en forma numérica, pero ellas no deben subestimarse, tanto Yugito había convocado su arma personal con el Gosei Morpher con la carta de "Landick Claw" salio una arma en forma de garra de tigre. Y Fuu con su varita Mistica como arma tenia la Afinidad del Viento y había hecho unos hechizos con el Mystic Morpher oprimiendo los botones 1-5-9 del morpher y lanzo un hechizo de viento que hizo en forma literal mandar a volar a cada enemigo que se le interpusiera hasta inclusive al propio Elgar. Ya que cuando iba a caer en el suelo Elgar, Yugito lo aprovecho y lo ataco con un zarpazo derrotándolo, pero no destruyéndolo, porque huyo ya que se sentía débil. Y así ganaban las Rangers femeninas.

La Tercera pela entre Yagura y Utakata Vs Moltor

Nuestros rangers se enfrentaban a Moltor, un enemigo venido del infierno que había invocado Lavartos, Soldados humanoides con rostro de lagarto Rojo, armados con espadas. Tanto los rangers tenían ventaja porque su elemento era de agua, pero aun los superaba en numero, después de utilizar sus armas personales como la de Yagura la espada Samurai que había sacado su disco de poder del Dragon y puesto en la empuñadura y Utakata convirtió su Pistola Blaster en las V-Lancers, una arma que se puede convertirse en un Rifle Blaster o una Lanza. Después de un ardua pelea, habían vencido a los Lavartos de Moltor, pero ahora se enfrentaban ante Moltor que era un rival difícil de vencer, y cuando se enfrentaban en un combate cuerpo a cuerpo, les costaba vencerlo así que tuvieron que usar unas armas especiales que habían entrenado en su estadía en Angel Grove.

Yagura había convertido su espada Samurai en el Hidro Arco y Utakata había utilizado una modificación en el Rescue Morpher y Oprimió los siguientes Botones

Utakata: 8-5-1, Mega Misil.

Y había salido su armadura que consiste en un chaleco con un cañón de hielo y agua. Muy poderoso para alguien contra Moltor, ya después de que se armaron, comenzó la pelea que mayor parte fue de a distancia por parte de los rangers porque los ataques de Yagura por el Hidro Arco diezmaba las defensas de Moltor, y para Rematar con el Cañón de hielo había congelado una parte inmovilizando y ahí Yagura uso un disco de poder el del Pez Espada y lanzo una flecha con mucho poder derrotando a Moltor pero huyo para sobrevivir, de esa forma ganaron los rangers.

La Cuarta Pelea entre Han y Roshi Vs de Snaper

Nuestros Rangers estaban cara a cara contra uno de los Generales Fantasmales Bestiales el General Snaper, que era muy bueno en el combate cuerpo a cuerpo había invocado a muchos Rinshins, armados con muchas lanzas pero se movían torpemente, pero eso era fácil para nuestros rangers tanto Roshi los derrotaba con combate limpio o con la V-Lancer Y Han que tenia Mucha Fuerza Y Velocidad aprovechaba su arma que era el Rhino Morpher que le servia tanto como Manopla que se convertia en una cuchilla o en un blaster. Estaban enfrascándose en un combate cuerpo a cuerpo bastate duro para los bandos, hasta que en una movida Roshi utilizo la V-Lancer en forma de Blaster para distraer a Snaper que bloqueo el disparo, pero no vio de que Han con la Cuchilla de su Morpher en su esplendor le dio una tajada hiriéndolo pero no mucho, pero provoco para que huyera para reportar con su señor Daishi.

La Quinta Pelea entre Zenaku y Kira vs de Schor

La otra pelea era contra el otro General Bestial Fantasmal del General Schor, líder de los Generales Fantasmas y del Poder del Rinshin. Estaban entre una pelea de gran calibre entre los 2 rangers tanto el Ranger Lunar y la Yellow Dino Ranger. Para la suerte de los rangers Schor dijo de que no necesitara de sus soldados, solo atacara cuerpo a cuerpo, pero los rangers no bajaron la guardia y comenzaron a atacarlo Con Zenaku uso la Lunar Cue en forma de Sable y Kira las Phtero Garras en sus manos. Pero aun con sus armas y la experiencia ganada, Schor era un experto en combate de mano limpia que derrotaba a facilidad, pero en eso Zenaku cambio la Modalidad de su sable en forma de Rifle atacándolo de a distancia, mientras tanto con Kira aprovechaba a utilizar un modo para ayudar a su pareja.

Kira: Modo Super Dino.

Y cuando dijo la clave su traje se le trasformo en la parte blanca del traje en puas muy afiladas como si fueran de hueso o metal, pero lo más sorprendente es que tenia alas en la parte lateral de sus brazos, así aprovecho junto con las Phtero Garras. Cuando estaba volando , y vio a Zenaku que lo estaba atacando a distancia, utilizo su vuelo bajo plano y lo ataco con sus armas dañando al general, pero en eso Zenaku aprovecho y utilizo su Lunar Cue ahora en forma de Palo de Billar. Y atrapando a Schor con una mesa de Pool hecha de energía, puso sus cristales del Lobo, Pez Martillo y Cocodrilo para aplicar su finisher.

Zenaku: ¡Carambola!

Y utilizo su arma en forma de juego de pool derrotando al General Fantasma y como la vez anterior, escapo pero con gran información para su señor.

Ahora la Sexta Pelea entre Naruto y Lily vs Darkonda.

Nuestros rangers ahora estaban cara a cara contra un rival de a temer por que su reputación del secuestro de la hermana de Andros, Karone y también del ataque del planeta de K0-35, la Destrucción del Mega Voyager Megazord y la Muerte De Dark Spectro, soberano del mal.

Darkonda había analizado a sus enemigos y había sacado su espada.

Darkonda: Muy bien a ver qué tal me pueden dar pelea.

Y nuestros héroes se pusieron a la defensiva tanto como Naruto había sacado su espada Ninja y el Halcon del fuego, mientras que Lily había sacado su Bo Furia y la furia maza, pero en eso Darkonda había invocado sus propios soldados; Kelzacks y Moogers.

Darkonda: Moogers, Kelzacs, acabelos con esos rangers.

Naruto: Lily, Necesito que te encargues de los Kelzacs y ayudes a nuestros amigos. Yo me encargo de los Moogers y de Darkonda.

Lily: Esta bien Naruto, pero ten cuidado, el es muy peligroso.

Naruto: Lose, pero sé que lo derrotare, ve y ayuda a los demás.

En eso Lily fue a combatir con los Kelzacks y Kelzacs furias que son más agresivos y agiles que los normales. así dejando solos a Naruto en contra de Darkonda.

Darkonda: Esto fue muy conmovedor, pero lástima que tienes que ser destruido y seguirán lo demás rangers.

Naruto: ¡Estas Acabado Darkonda¡.

Darkonda: Prepárate para ser Destruido.

Y ambos sacaron sus espadas y se miraron fijamente hasta que el rubio dio un grito de pelea.

Naruto: ¡Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh¡

Y ambas espadas chocarlos y desprendieron chispas por el impacto del ataque y reteniéndose de sus ataques y tuvieron que retroceder debido a su poder que tienen. Ambos todavía seguan con u duelo de espadas y cuando el rubio tenia una abertura Darkonda lo ataco a distancia con un rayo laser disparado por su brazo libre

Naruto: ¡Uuuuaaaaaaaaaghhhhhhhhh¡

Y después de apenas atacarlo, lo embistió con su espada en contra del bosque hiriéndolo también. Después de apenas ponerse de pie, Darkonda ya tenía cargando su espada con un resplandor.

Darkonda: Acéptalo, Estas acabado.

Ya recién levantado el rubio le dijo lo siguente.

Naruto: !Jamás¡, Sigo en pie.

Despues le lanzo el ataque en frente al rubio hiriéndolo otra vez cayendo al suelo con muchas heridas y golpes recibidos por Darkonda.

Darkonda: JAJAJAJAJAJA, lo vez no puedes vencerme ranger.

Después de sostenerse con su espada y respirando agitadamente no podía como derrotar un enemigo de gran magnitud. Hasta que escucho unas voces en su cabeza.

Lily: Nunca te des por vencido Naruto

Zenaku: Siempre hay una solución para todo Naruto

Tommy: Siempre da lo mejor de ti.

Tommy/Zenaku/Lily: Confiamos en ti.

Después de escuchar las voces le dio más confianza al rubio y sabía lo que tenía que hacer. Guardo su espada ninja en su espalda y se puso de pie.

Naruto: No Fallare… Modo De Batalla…..Activado.

Después de activar la clave, utilizo el morpher con el botón de batallador activándolo y sucedió lo siguente.

Le apareció la armadura de batalla que costa en un peto con el símbolo del halcón del viento, de color rojo con dorado y plateado, junto con unas hombreras doradas y plateadas, al igual que unas rodilleras del mismo color, todo parecía ser pesado para los demás, pero para el rubio lo sentía muy liviano.

Después de que se incorporar el batallador, Darkonda lo intento atacar a traición con su espada recién cargada de su energía y lo lanzo hacia el rubio, pero en el último momento había agarrado el laser con sus manos y canalizando lo desvió hacia el otro lugar.

Después ese ataque, utilizo sus propulsores saltando hacia atrás de la espalda de Darkonda utilizando el combate cuerpo a cuerpo utilizando tanto combinaciones de puños directos cargados de energía o de viento, o patadas con mucha velocidad destruyendo las ramas de los arboles y hiriendo a Darkonda, después de su desesperación del enemigo intento atacarlo en frente, pero el rubio sabia lo que haría y atrapo la hoja de la espada en sus palmas de las manos atrapándola y quitarla de sus manos y que su espada quedara enterrada en un árbol con profundidad.

Después de perder su arma intento atacarlo a mano limpia pero el rubio lo intercepto en el aire agarrándolo y poniéndolo detrás de la espalda y dándole un puñetazo cargado de su poder de viento en la espalda y también impulsándose con sus propulsores hacia adelante atacándolo con un DropKick en el aire lanzando a Darkonda mandándolo a los arboles del bosque de la muerte.

Ya Darkonda herido, golpeado, humillado y derrotado en un instinto de furia se transformaba en una forma hibrida de su color naranja rojizo con color negro con verde. Aun tenia los poderes que había robado de Ecliptor y de Dark Spectro.

Darkonda: Esta es una de mi trasnformaciones mas poderosas Mocoso, tu jamas me podras vencer y nadie mas un maldito ranger jajajajjajaja.

Naruto: No me subestimes Darkonda…. Modo de batalla Aero

Ahora su armadura consitia en un escudo personalizado con la forma de un halcón, una espada incluida al igual que sus alas que estaban motorizadas, el batallador Fase 2.

Ahora estaban igualados en sus poderes pero el rubio tenía la ventaja porque podría volar, y empezó a volar utilizando lasers debilitando a distancia y bloqueando los lasers lanzados por Darkonda con su escudo del halcón y también usando la habilidad de propulsores y con sus alas se movía a una velocidad que le dificultaba a Darkonda en disparar, cuando tenia en la mira, desapareció en un borrón y en un segundo ya lo tenía en frente y le dio un tajo de su espalda en su torso hiriéndolo de gravedad a Darkonda

Darkonda: UUUUUUUAAAAAGHHHHHHHH. MALDITO SEAS RANGER ROJO

Y ya el rubio en pleno aire reunió todo el poder que le quedaba para vencer de una vez a Darkonda de un golpe

En eso su armadura se movia a motores y brillaba como si fuera un renacer de un fénix, junto su espada y su escudo al frente y dijo

Naruto: UltraLazer….. FUEGO

Y una imagen de un fénix en su espalda apareció al rubio y su armas ya combinadas disparo un rayo rojo venciendo de una vez que fue Darkonda.

Ya después de vencer la amenaza del enemigo empezó a descender hacia el suelo, pero una vez que piso, empezó a tener efectos secundarios del batallador, y comenzó a sentirse muy cansado con muchos espasmos en su cuerpo y eso obligo a acostarse en un árbol para recuperar fuerzas.

Mientras tanto en la AstroMegaship

Se encontraban nuestros rangers Jinchuirikis en la nave pero vieron algo peculiar, vieron a un Killer Bee magullado, golpeado, con moretones y también vendado. Y a un Gaara tranquilo descansado.

Jinchuirikis: ¿ Que sucedió aquí? Y¿ Que paso con Bee?

En eso Gaara abre sus ojos tranquilamente y le dice.

Gaara: Lo que paso fue que sus fans quisieron un autógrafo de el y se lo llevaron asu camerinos a autografiar.

En eso vieron todo con una gotita en su nuca por lo sucedido al nuestro rapero ranger y vieron con lastima de lo sucedió con ese duo que no se llevaban bien.

Bien con eso termina el capitulo de hoy,

Disculpeme si no me he actualizado pero últimamente he tenido bloqueos por la escuela y por mi examen extraordinario pero almenos se me quito el peso encima, espero yo.

Ya esta semana estare subiendo los demás capituloos de los siguientes fics, solo deme tiempo y se los subiré

Bien, acepto reviews, criticas, consejos o dudas.

Bien si mas me despido y hasta próxima amigos.


End file.
